


Ending My Week in Your Arms, On a High Note.

by YourSunset



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 64,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSunset/pseuds/YourSunset
Summary: After a long week of countless meetings and dealing with incompetent executives, Weiss Schnee needed a break and she knew just where to go, her best friend's bar. Friends, music and drinks to ring in the weekend, that sounded like heaven to the Heiress.Especially when a beautiful woman with dazzling silver eyes and the cutest accent with the most amazing voice is also your impromptu bartender.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 31
Kudos: 184





	1. End of the Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd time writing a fic, first time writing smut. What's the worst that can happen!? Nothing too bad, I hope. Still new to posting here, so I apologize if I missed any tags and whatnot. Still nervous about posting this!

For Weiss to say that her day was atrocious would be a gross understatement, a contender for the strongest one in history even. _Everything_ went wrong for her, and in no way shape of form did she have any control over it. From scuffed meetings with stakeholders who had little to no idea what the business entailed, to having to manage simple problems for executives that even an intern could solve with basic knowledge, and that wasn’t even the _half_ of it! Simply put, she was fed up with her day and glad that it was a Friday night.

Finally, a day where she could unwind and usher in a (hopefully) relaxing weekend where she pampers herself without inhibitions. Yes, it would be perfect, she will _not_ have it any other way, so long as she had a say in the matter.

Her eyes fluttered shut with a dragged sigh as the sounds of rain bouncing off the hood of the car brought herself her first dosage of calm for the evening. Couple that with the soft electric organ of a jazz song playing on the radio, and Weiss found herself entering a blissful calm as she shuffled around in her seat, crossing one leg over the other as she smoothed her jet black pencil skirt out.

_“What to do for the evening…”_ She mused while rummaging through the many ways her evening could play out. She _could_ order food and go back home to her luxurious pad and simply binge watch all of the shows she’s been falling behind on. Maybe she could take a long bath and soothe her body with a nice glass of wine and a book. Perhaps… _“_

_That’s it!”_ Weiss’s eyes shot open as an epiphany struck her like a bolt of lightning. She sat up and spoke out to the man behind the wheel. “Klein, If you don’t mind, I’ve somewhere else I’d like to stop for the night actually.”

Klein tilted his head towards Weiss while keeping eyes on the road. “Is that so, my Snowflake? Deciding to go out for the evening rather than sit at home with ice cream and tv shows?”

Rolling her eyes playfully, Weiss responded with a smile. “Yes, actually. Nine Lives, right in central Vale.” She received a nod from Klein, and with that, Weiss was off to make her epiphany a reality.

Some turns and a couple of smooth jazz numbers later, the car came to a soft stop as they reached her destination. Looking over his shoulder, Klein delivered her a smile. “We’ve arrived, Snowflake. Shall I stay available to pick you up after you’ve had your fun?”

Shaking her head with a smile, Weiss grabbed her purse and opened the door to the car. “No, I’ll be fine from here on. If need be, I can request a town car. It’s far too late and I’d rather not inconvenience you any more than I have.”

With a nod and a tip of his hat, the two shared their goodbyes, the former waving as the car drove off into the rainy streets before she turned and quickly made it for the awning in front of Nine Lives in a bid to prevent herself from becoming thoroughly drenched in the evening shower.

The establishment was made of beautifully polished wood with a black stain, wooden double doors of the same color barred entry to the building, both had beautifully designed glass windows on each side with bright yellow handles. Two long horizontal windows adorned the left and right sides of the front of the store, and atop of the establishment was a sign that read “Nine Lives” with thin purple neon lighting tracing the letters, the S in the word “Lives” styled to look like a cats tail.

Placing a hand on one of the knobs, Weiss gently pulled the door open and was immediately greeted by a plethora of sounds. Beautifully orchestrated smooth jazz played on the large speaker looming above, the moderately volumed chorus of chatter from the other patrons and the gentle crackling of the fire that burned generously in the fireplace.

The first thing one would often see when they entered Nine Lives was the large bar, and behind it, a shelf that spanned the entire wall filled with every type of alcoholic beverage one could think of. Stools were lined up across the front of the bar, and spread around the establishment were tables for customers to sit at and enjoy their drink. At the right in the corner was a jukebox and a small fireplace that was currently lit, keeping the bar relatively warm. Lastly, to the left most area of the bar was a stage with a piano, a stool and a microphone stand.

There were a multitude of words that could be used to describe Nine Lives. A bar would be the first word to come to most minds, though it was also a bar where you could perform if you chose to, so perhaps a music bar was another label the establishment could apply to itself. For Weiss, however, she had a far more personal word for her to label the establishment as.

“Weiss!”

The feminine voice that belonged to the owner called out happily from behind the bar, waving to her with a smile as her tail flicked to and fro. Weiss returned the smile back and made her way to the bar. The label Weiss gave to Nine Lives personally was _home_. A place for her to unwind, relax and see her best friends, just as she is now with one Blake Belladonna, who leaned over the counter with her elbows resting atop, fingers interlocked as her chin rested gently on them.

“Fancy seeing you here at our bar this evening.” Blake hummed as she arrived at the bar. Behind her was her partner and girlfriend, Yang Xiao Long, who was busy drying off some freshly cleaned glasses when quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder and flashed a wide smile. She placed the glass down and approached the pair, wrapping an arm around Blake’s waist and placing a kiss on her cheek, earning a hum of affection from the latter before looking to Weiss.

“Howdy, Ice Queen! Glad to see you’re here with us this evening! Guess that means you rolled back into town, huh?”

Weiss nodded while taking a seat on the stool adjacent to Blake. “Yeah, just flew back in an hour ago, so I thought I’d make a surprise visit. It’s good to see you two again.”

Blake’s ears twitched as her tail flicked languidly from one side to the next, she stood upright with her smile still spread across her fair-skinned cheeks. “I’m glad to see you too, Weiss, and I’m more glad to see you made it safely back. So, what’ll it be? The usual? Naturally, anything and everything is on the house.” Blake finished with a wink.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that… But yes, the usual to start.” Weiss responded with a smile, bringing her purse in front of her to rest it on her lap before placing an elbow on the bar and resting her cheek in her hand. Stealing a quick glance around the bar, she couldn’t help but notice that it was fairly packed, more packed than it usually was on a Friday night, which was saying something considering it was one of the more popular bars in Central Vale.

“Packed house tonight…” Weiss mentioned with a hint of curiosity peppering her tone. Blake nodded slowly and leaned back against the shelves behind her where the register was while smiling. “Yeah, tonight we have a special performance so people are all excited.” She nodded her head towards Weiss. “Chose a good time to come, don’t get many performances from this one.”

Weiss nodded slowly, not wanting to pursue the line any further. In all honesty, she just wanted her drink and to talk to her friends, the performances were a bonus if she had her heart into it. Blake tilted her head before turning on her heel and pouring a glass full with ice cold water from the pitcher, placing the drink on the bar before sliding it to Weiss.

“Tough week, I’m guessing?” Weiss nodded slowly before taking a sip of her water. “I can tell, you’re rather quiet today. If you want, I’m here to listen to all your managerial top of the brass woes.”

Weiss scoffed playfully, rolling her eyes as she set the glass down before her. “Please, Blake. The last thing I’d bother you with on my visit are my own problems. It was just a stressful week is all, I’d much rather forget about it all and have my drink.”

Blake chuckled and nodded towards the backdoor that had an ‘Employees Only’ sign taped on. “Don’t worry, Yang’s getting a fresh refrigerated bottle for you, since we know you love your drinks ice cold on the rocks.”

Weiss shook her head with a lopsided smile. “You don’t need to open a whole bottle just for me, I can wait until it gets cold.”

Blake shrugged to that, taking a sip of her own water. “You know that doesn’t bother me, sides, if you’re here to enjoy yourself we should do it right, even if we have to open a bottle or two.”

To that end, Weiss knew there was no point in arguing with the owner, and with a sigh and her lopsided grin intact, she acquiesced and allowed Blake to do what she wanted… Though in her heart, she knew that _this_ was why she considered the bar to be another home to herself.

The camaraderie and kindness that Blake and Yang showed to their patrons was something that was one of a kind. Sure, being a kind and relatable bartender was what got you the tips, but they didn’t operate with that in mind. It was about the personable experience and getting to know their patrons so they could provide them the best drinks to suit their personality, and subsequently, the best time at their establishment. Being able to sit at the bar, take off the label of “CEO” and instead be “Weiss Schnee” was a blessing that she never took for granted.

“Besides.” Blake continued, pulling Weiss out of her thoughts only to see a smile spread across her features. “I think you’re gonna like this performance tonight.” She left it at that with a wink, Weiss rose a brow and opened her mouth to inquire, but was stopped by the sudden cheers from the patrons that were gathered at the tables on the left side of the establishment near the stage. Curiously, Weiss glanced towards the direction to see the what the commotion was about, she saw one of the ‘Employee Only’ doors were opened and coming from it was a woman with a smile, waving to the crowd while she stepped onto the stage as they cheered and raised their glasses to her.

“Aww, c’mon, y’all are gon’ make me nervous!” The lady said over the microphone with a thick southern Patch accent, a gentle giggle escaped her as the crowd continued to cheer for her. She brought the microphone to the piano and set it into the stand that was attached to it before she sat and got herself comfortable.

“I’m actually gonna’ play y’all a song I’ve been workin’ on in secret, it ain’t done but I’d love it if y’all lemme know whatcha think!… It’s uh… a special song to me.” Taking a deep breath, the girl gently placed her fingers onto the piano and began to play a soft, slow melody that she hummed alongside…

_“You suddenly told me ‘It’s okay to cry if you want’…”_

The woman started as she continued to conduct a soft melody with the piano, her gentle voice completing the symphony as the crowd had fallen completely silent as they listened on. Weiss’s eyes remained locked on the woman, completely entranced by her beauty and elegance as she played.

_“I was so happy then, instead of crying I started to smile…”_

As she sang, the woman’s once thick accent had completely vanished, as if she had never had it to begin with. Red crystal earrings swayed while she gently moved her body with the melody she weaved, singing in tune with the notes she played.

_“I know that I’m clumsy with my words and that I’m graceless in a dance…”_

The way the woman’s ruby red stained lips moved with her serenade hypnotized Weiss, she couldn’t tear her gaze away from her as she sang words of adoration while lithe fingers masterfully danced their way along smooth keys.

_“But I don’t want to lose you, I’d rather I always stay by your side…”_

“She’s beautiful…” Weiss whispered gently, not wanting to break the peace that the girl’s serenade breathed into the air. Everyone continued to watch her performance in silence, Yang now standing beside Blake with a smirk on her face.

_“Even if we’re apart, both miles and miles away, our love will always show us the way back to each other’s arms…”_

The girl’s eyes were half lidded as she swayed gently with her song, hunched over ever so slightly as if her body reflected the emotion of the song. Weiss could hear the desire through her gentle aria, tones gently echoing throughout the bar as the melody began to slow in tempo

_“When days become bleak like a cloudy afternoon…”_

Straightening herself upwards and looking up to the ceiling, the girl played the last few notes of her serenade as she sang the last few words with a shaky voice, a single tear finding its way down her cheek and dripping off of her chin.

_“Clouds separate… When we think always of the day we see each other again soon…”_

The entire crowd sat in silence for a moment before erupting in thunderous applause for the girl, showing her their support and approval of the new song. Before Weiss knew it, she was clapping for the girl alongside Blake and Yang, the latter hollering out and cheering for the girl.

“That was awesome Ruby!” Yang yelled out, giving a thumbs up to her sister who now was looking out at the crowd with a small smile, wiping some stray tears away.

“Th-thank y’all a heap… Sorry ‘bout me gettin’ a little emotional there, this song just means ‘lots to me is all.” Ruby said, her accent back as if it never left.

“It was amazing Ruby! My offer for marriage is still up!” One man in the audience cheered out in jest. Ruby shook her head with a laugh.

“You sounded amazing girl, don’t apologize for showing emotion!” Another person yelled out among the crowd’s applause.

Ruby stood up from the piano and bowed to the audience, her smile a bit wider. “Th-thank y’all so much!” Weiss was finally able to get a good look at the girl, she was donning a red cropped tank top with a tie front at the bottom, a black pleated miniskirt and a pair of black sneakers.

_“She’s gorgeous…”_ Weiss couldn’t help but blatantly check the girl out as she spoke to others in the crowd. With a mischievous smirk, Blake turned on the PA system for the bar and spoke into the microphone.

“The song was amazing, Ruby. It seems like our hands are a bit busy at the counter and we have a guest, would you mind coming by and helping out?” Ruby looked to the bar and caught Weiss blatantly staring at her. Her smile widened and, willing to help at a moment’s notice, gave a hearty “Okay!” and a nod before running to the bar and stepping behind it with Weiss’s gaze locked on her the entire time.

“Howdy there miss!” Ruby greeted enthusiastically with her red glossed lips curved to a wide grin. Weiss didn’t notice before, but she even had mascara on, causing her eyelashes to pop out in an almost seductive way. Before she could gather her thoughts or even utter a word, the pianist turned bartender was already on the next sentence.

“Haven’t seen you ‘round the bar before, welcome to Nine Lives, my name is Ruby Rose and I’ll be takin’ care of ya’ this fine evenin’.”—Ruby waved her hand at the selection of drinks behind herself on display in the back bar—“We got a little bit of everythin’ here as you can see, so whatcha’ feelin’ tonight?” Enthusiastic silvers locked with enamored blues, Weiss opened her mouth as if to speak, but she could only manage to utter out her request in a quiet voice.

“Uh.. Red Like Rosés, please.”

“Ooooh, the secret menu huh? So you’ve been here before!”—Ruby tilted her head with a wink—“Welcome back then, sweetie! I’ll get it made for you in a jiffy so you just sit your pretty little head there and relax!”

With that, Ruby turned on her heel and got to work. She approached the back bar and pulled some bottles from both beneath the shelves and atop of it, leaving Weiss a blushing mess at her thick and _incredibly_ sexy southern accent.

She watched intently as Ruby poured a variety of alcohols and juices into the shaker, being very meticulous when measuring the amount of alcohol used from each bottle. The act was almost like a show to Weiss, she was mesmerized by the subtle movements the bartender made as she worked.

The gracefulness with her hands was clearly not just for the piano it seemed, and as loathe as Weiss would be to admit it, she couldn’t stop her eyes from dancing with the small sway her hips made as she moved around the bar to grab things here and there. It seemed, however, that she was caught in the act, as Ruby delivered a sly wink when she caught her staring, causing a heat to spread across her otherwise alabaster pale cheeks.

“So what brings you down here this evenin’? Ain’t seen folks with such pretty snow-white hair like yours ‘round here.” Ruby complimented, still smiling as she shook the mixer. Weiss blinked a few times to get herself back into reality before answering, small embarrassed stutters managing to create some semblance of a response.

“I-I uhh… Just wanted to visit for a drink?” To Weiss, it almost sounded as if she was trying to convince _herself_ of that fact. Ruby, all the while, tilted her head to the side in a cute manner as her smile turning into a smirk.

“That a fact huh? Well that drink’ll be up in a jiffy, just gotta go grab a couple of things, so hang on tight pretty lady!” Placing the shaker down onto the bar before Weiss, Ruby stepped off to the side to procure a few more items for the drink, leaving Weiss and her rapidly beating heart to herself.

_“Meine Gott (My God), Weiss… Calm down.”_ She admonished herself inwardly, but as much as she tried to, she couldn’t bring her heart to stop its rapid beating against her chest. There was something about the woman that just brought her to a state where excitement and bliss combined, not that she was going to complain, but it did nothing to stop the scarlet that peppered itself across her cheeks

Before long, the girl had returned with a margarita glass in one hand and two plates in the other with a small pack of red sugar crystals resting on the top plate. Placing the items in front of Weiss, Ruby grabbed a small bottle of lemon juice from the shelf, poured a small puddle onto the first plate and placed the rim of the margarita glass on the puddle, making sure it was thoroughly coated before moving to the next step.

She opened the red sugar crystals and poured them onto the second plate before carefully placing the rim of the glass into the crystals and lifted it up after, the smile on her face making it evident that she was happy to see that the crystals stuck into place, giving the rim of the margarita glass a red accent. Placing a few cubes of ice into the glass, she screwed the shaker open and poured the ruby red cocktail into the glass before pushing the two plates to the side, then the drink towards Weiss.

“There you are love, one Red Like Rosés on the rocks, made by the creator herself!” Ruby chirped with a wide smile. Weiss returned the smile, lifted the glass and held it up in silent cheers and thanks before taking a small sip, when a moan of delight escaped her.

The strong taste of alcohol brought a fire through her body as she swallowed the beverage, the hint of strawberry within the drink did wonders, especially when paired with the lemon sugary taste that stood proudly on the rim of the glass. The taste hit a certain note in her tastebuds that only that drink could satisfy, and after a long stressful night it was the one thing she needed the most. Bonus points for it being served to her by a complete hottie, too, Weiss noted inwardly as she took another sip.

“Anythin’ else I can get you while you got me here?” Ruby asked with her signature grin. Weiss tilted her head, pale blues shifting to the ceiling in thought as she pondered about what else her bartender could do for her. After a moment of thought, her gaze snapped back to look into Ruby’s patient silvers.

“Yes, actually…” Weiss pushed her glass to the side and stood up slowly before suddenly cupping the bartender’s cheek gently, a seductive smile spread across her features as their gazes locked.

“You.” With that, Weiss brought her lips to Ruby’s, locking them in a passionate, yet chaste kiss. Filled with enough love to start a fire in her core, but innocent enough that she didn’t mind any onlookers witnessing it. Ruby’s eyes widened slightly, but slowly closed as she drowned into the kiss, tilting her head in a bid to bring the girl even closer. The world around Weiss had drowned of existence for a moment, the only thing that mattered was the woman she was kissing so tenderly.

“Ahem…” Yang cleared her throat, the sound of the PA system turning on echoed through the bar. “Ladies and Gentlemen, We have the reunion of a couple of love bugs at the bar!” Yang’s loud and cheerful voice immediately pulled Weiss and Ruby out of their kiss, the both of them separating slightly as if their lips were both fire to the touch. Suddenly, the establishment erupted in cheers and claps, patrons raising their glasses in cheer to the two ladies at the bar in celebration of their reunion. Ruby and Weiss looked around amidst the cheers, seeing smiles and raised glasses in their honor. Yang continued.

“It’s been 4 months since our lovers have seen each other, let’s make sure they feel right at home!” To that, cheers and applause filled the bar once more, happy that Ruby and Weiss were reunited after such a long time away from one another.

“So that’s where the song came from huh Ruby!?” One man hollered out, prompting a shy giggle and a blush from the girl. Timid silvers met passionate blues again, Ruby winking with her tongue sticking out slightly. “Well.. D-did’ja like the song, Snowpea?” Weiss couldn’t help the loving smile that spread across her cheeks, resting her forehead onto Ruby’s as their eyes stayed locked with each other’s.

“I loved it, _meine schatz (my sweetheart)_ … You sounded amazing, and you look amazing like always.” She kissed Ruby once again, their lips brushing against one another as Weiss continued to speak to her. “God I’ve missed you so much, _meine liebe_ … (my love…)”

Ruby nodded slowly and gave Weiss a small Eskimo kiss with an affectionate giggle. “I missed you too, Snowpea, heaps’n’bunches...”

Before they could continue any further, Blake suddenly nudged Ruby on her shoulder, breaking the intimate moment the two were sharing. “Alright you two, if you continue any longer I might die from a sugar overdose or something.” Blake said playfully as Ruby pouted at the girl for ruining the tender moment. She nodded at the seat next to Weiss. “Take the rest of the night off and be with Weiss. You haven’t seen her since you left to tour.”

Beaming her 1000- watt grin, Ruby nodded and gave Blake a big hug. “Thanks a heap, Blakey!” Ruby quickly let go of the girl, took off her apron and hung it on the hook next to bar before lifting the separator, passing through and taking a seat next to Weiss, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, Blake. I appreciate it, really.” Weiss started with a nod. “But why didn’t you tell me Ruby was back in town though, especially considering I had such bad night! And why did you go on with that charade acting like we didn’t know each other?”

Weiss poked Ruby in her side, eliciting a giggle and a shrug from her. “I couldn’t help it, she said we had a guest and when I saw it was you I just wanted to see how far I could go with it before you ended up cracking! I’m surprised you went along with it my love~” She cooed, kissing Weiss gently on the cheek. Weiss couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling as she crossed one leg over the other, taking another sip of her drink as Ruby wrapped onto her arm and cuddled into her, moaning in blissful content. Blake shook her head with her usual smirk.

“Well, as for me not telling you, that’s because-“

“Y’see!” Yang cut her off, coming to Blake’s side and putting an arm around her waist. “Lil’ sis wanted to surprise you tomorrow, but it seems like today worked out even better, even if it was a little impromptu. Wouldn’t you agree Ruby-roo?”

Ruby nodded with a wide smile, cuddling further into her lover. “Mhm! Ain’t nothin’ better than surprising your girly, singin’ a song for her and even fixin’ her up your specialty drink!”

Weiss shook her head with a smile before kissing her lover on the cheek, happy that the she was finally united with her best friends once more. With this, she truly felt like she was home once more, Weiss noted inwardly as she took another sip of her drink. Sure, Nine Lives had a homey atmosphere and more times than not she had come here to simply unwind and chat with her best friends. But when they were all together at the bar, chatting about this and that with no real direction of conversation, _that_ was what truly felt like home to her in Nine Lives.

Couple that with having her lover wrapped affectionately around her arm with a few drinks, and Weiss would go as far as to call this heaven. The only place that could put a candle to such a setting was having Ruby under her in her bed at home. It was definitely a racy thought that lit a fire down below and brought a strong blush to Weiss’s already scarlet tinted cheeks.

“It’s sort of poetic, isn’t it?” Blake started while drying off a glass that she had just finished cleaning. “You two met here 5 years ago, when you, Weiss, were just 18 years old, Ruby was a tender 16 and my mother and father still ran this place. Technically, you’re Ruby’s high school sweetheart~” She cooed playfully, causing Ruby to blush and shrink into herself while Weiss shook her head with a smile.

“And now, after a long break apart, you two have a surprising reunion at Nine Lives, exactly where you first met by chance. Surprising that they let you both spend time here, what with you being underage and it being a bar, though I suppose that could be chalked up to you, Weiss, being my best friend, and in Ruby’s case, her being my girlfriend’s little sister and an aspiring musician. A romantic poem indeed.”

Yang snickered at that as Ruby and Weiss blushed together at the little run-through of their history. “And then Ruby started workin’ here to earn her keep over the years! So how did the tour go Rubes?” Yang inquired while sliding Ruby a glass of coke and rum, one of her favorite drinks. She took the glass with a smile, taking a long sip before speaking.

“Thanks a heap, sis. I’ll definitely need to loosen up if we’re gonna’ talk about stuff like what Blake said! My tour went well, I was able to visit Mistral, Atlas, Mantle and even Menagerie! Coco was happy to see that so many people liked my singin’, and Velvet was really surprised to see that I can sing without my accent showing! Took lots’a practice for that one I’m telling’ ya.” Ruby took another sip of her drink, enjoying the cool burn that rushed down her throat as she did. Weiss smiled and kissed the top of her head.

“Well I’m glad you had a good time, Rosebud. I trust you didn’t do anything that showed off your dolt side?”

Ruby looked to Weiss with a wide grin. “Nope! That side is just for you sugar!” Weiss couldn’t help but smile at the comment before taking another sip of her nearly finished cocktail. Almost immediately, Weiss had forgotten about the awful week that lead up to this moment, her stress and frustrations melting away immediately in the presence of her lover and best friends. This is what she needed, something to just melt it all away, and she was glad that the epiphany of visiting Nine Lives had hit her so suddenly.

The bar had become filled with conversation and laughter between the four girls, Ruby cuddling into Weiss as the two caught up with one another over their respective drinks. The two shared stories about their time apart, Ruby spoke about her travel around the world of Remnant and all of the fans she was able to both meet and make, while Weiss told her about the business and how things were thankfully beginning to look up now that she’d become CEO of her child company.

Blake and Yang took care of other customers on the fly between the conversations until a few employees stepped up to the plate and took things over to let the two owners spend time with their friends, which they were grateful for. All in all, Weiss could say that the evening sufficiently made up for the entire bad week, heck, perhaps even the last couple of weeks too! Before long, Weiss found herself sufficiently comfortable with a slight buzz… Ruby, however…

“Snowpea~ I love you sooo much. I missed you…” Ruby cooed with a slight slur, her face flushed as she peppered Weiss’s cheek with gentle kisses. Weiss wrapped an arm around her drunken lover’s waist, shaking her head with a lopsided grin.

“I love you and missed you too, but I think you’ve had enough to drink.”

Yang leaned over the bar with her own lopsided smile and a glass of water in her hand, nodding towards Weiss. “She’s right ‘sis, have some water so you can sober up a bit, kay?” She slid over the glass to her younger sister who took it with a small frown, taking a long sip before setting the glass onto the table.

“I ain’t drunk, I’m just very comfy. I can get m’self home no problem if I wanted to!” Drinking the rest of her water with a loud “Ahh” at the end, she cuddled into Weiss once more with a smile. “But I don’t wanna go alone. C’mon baby, take me home~” Weiss rose a brow at Ruby before looking to Yang who nodded.

“Guess it’s time for y’all to mosey huh?” Weiss nodded with her lopsided smile still intact.

“Yeah, sorry about this Yang, but I should get her back to my place at the least, since it’s closest here.” Yang nodded and grabbed Ruby’s purse from the rack behind the bar, putting it onto the table before Weiss with a smile.

“Here, her purse. Be careful out there, kay? I’ll tell Blake that you took Ruby back home.”

Weiss wrapped the purse over her shoulder next to her own, giving Yang one last nod before whispering in Ruby’s ear. “C’mon my love, let’s head back home.”

Ruby giggled and gave Weiss a soft kiss on the lips. “Y’got it, pretty lady! G’night sis, g’night Blake!” After waving goodbye to the few patrons who noticed their departure, Weiss and Ruby were on their way back to the former’s humble abode. The rain had passed and instead a cool breeze blew through the night, leaving Weiss thankful that the storm had left a parting gift in its wake. The apartment that Weiss had rented for her more permanent stay in Vale was just a few blocks away from Nine Lives, meaning that the trip back wouldn’t take long at all… Or so Weiss thought.

Throughout their journey home, it seemed like Ruby was just unable to keep her hands to herself, for better or worse. She tried her best to cuddle into Weiss, wrapping herself around her arm and peppering chaste kisses that only got more heated the closer they got to Weiss’s apartment, much to her protests, weak in spirit as they were.

“H-Hey, not in public dolt…” Weiss muttered as Ruby kissed her jaw and cuddled into the girl’s neck with a giggle, shaking her head.

“Nuh-uh… I wanna show everyone how much I love my Snowpea!” Ruby protested in a cute chirp, bringing to Weiss’s features a small, embarrassed frown as she rolled her eyes once more; she swore if she rolled them anymore this evening, she was certain they’d roll right out of her head. Upon entry of the complex Weiss gave the receptionist a quick wave and smile, passing by with Ruby foregoing courtesy and manners in place of still embracing and kissing her girlfriend.

“R-Ruby, _meine Schatz (_ my darling), at least wait until we get into the apartment…” Weiss fought the inner temptation to just give in and take her lover right there, just to satisfy the unbearable heat pooling between her legs. They managed to make it to the elevator, Weiss swiftly slammed the button to call for it all while Ruby giggled at her impatience and the rosy tint that colored her pale cheeks before kissing her and whispering into her ear.

“You look so cute when you’re hot’n’bothered honey, I love it…” Weiss tilted her head to look down to Ruby, Icy blues gazed deeply into aroused silvers as they eyes screamed for Weiss’s touch and affection… And what she wouldn’t give to grant her lover everything she desired and _more_.

_“Self-control, Weiss… Self-control. Just one quick elevator ride and we’ll almost be there.”_ After what felt like a millennium, a small bell chimed through the quiet lobby and the elevator doors slid open to reveal an empty car, which Weiss was thankful for as the two filed in before she slammed the button to the top floor and the Close Door button. Ruby cuddled into Weiss’s chest with her arms wrapped around her while Weiss carded her fingers through black and red locks as they both waited in silence for the elevator to reach their destination.

After half a minute, the elevator doors slid open and they were quickly on their way, Weiss’s stride slowed as Ruby held her from behind as they approached the apartment door, which was thankfully only seconds away from the elevator. Sifting through her purse, Weiss pulled out her keys while Ruby hugged her closely from behind and kissed the back of her neck, causing her hands to shake with anticipation. After a brief dance between lock and key, she managed to open her apartment door, pull Ruby in with her and practically slam the door closed behind her.

_“Finally…”_ Weiss took in deep breaths as she gazed deeply into Ruby’s eyes as she stood sandwiched between herself and the door. Their foreheads met, Weiss’s eyes flicked between Ruby’s eyes to her red glossed lips as she licked her own lips in anticipation. “How about we take this to my room, my love?” She whispered between soft breaths, Ruby nodded quickly to that as her own eyes locked onto Weiss’s lips.

“Take me away, Snowpea…”

Without a second more wasted, Weiss pulled Ruby into her arms and crashed her lips against hers, snaking her hands underneath her shirt and along her body, desperate and yearning for her lover’s touch. The sensation pulled from Ruby a moan that vibrated against Weiss’s lips, she felt her arms wrap around her neck as the two made their way to the bedroom in a clumsy dance of tangled limbs and stumbling steps; the only tell of such being the trail of clothes left on the floor as they stripped one another eagerly. Normally, Weiss would complain about such untidiness in her home, but the only thing on her mind right now was the desire to make her lover sing her name in ecstasy.

Finally making it into the room after their clumsy, passionate adventure, Weiss gently pushed Ruby onto the bed, falling atop her and locking lips with her once more, their tongues dancing with one another in a crescendo of moans and kisses. Weiss’s hands ran along Ruby’s sides, starved to feel every inch of the woman beneath them. She felt the curves of her slender body under pale fingertips, long nails scraping along a flat tummy as Ruby shuddered from the touch, each inch skimmed by explorative hands sending a jolt of pleasure through her.

Reaching her chest, Weiss broke their kiss and cupped one of her breasts against her bra and gave the fabric a soft squeeze, watching as her lover’s eyes widened and the inner corners of her brows arched as a moan escaped Ruby. “Yes baby, Sing for me…” She whispered in Ruby’s ear before kissing her neck and biting onto it softly while raising a knee and pushing it into Ruby’s core, feeling the damp heat against it immediately upon contact.

Ruby’s eyes rolled upwards as a shuddering moaning escaped her, her hips bucked instinctively, seeking out more of that touch, more of that pleasure against Weiss’s knee to quench the heat pooling between her legs. “M-More, Weiss… Touch me there more!” Ruby pleaded in bliss as one hand grabbed the back of Weiss’s hand and bunched her snow-white tresses into a tight fist.

_Yes_ , _this_ is what Weiss wanted. To hear her lover sing out in pleasure, to writhe and melt under her touch in wanton pleasure all while she begged for more... And Weiss herself needed even more of that. She snaked a hand under the wire of Ruby’s bra as her hand greedily pawed at her bare breast, fingertips finding her hardened areola and giving it a soft pinch and pull, eliciting a mewl of pleasure from her lover.

Being so close to her, Weiss could hear her breaths grow more erratic, her words coming out less like words and more like carnal moans and gasps… Ruby was already teetering on the edge of her orgasm, but Weiss wasn’t done. Far from it…

She took her hand from Ruby’s breast and shifted her knee away from the girl’s now sodden slit, earning Weiss a whine of annoyance from her lover as her hips bucked in search of the knee that delivered relief for the aching need between her legs. Weiss stood up as she took in the mess that she left her lover in, the lights from the street lamps and bright signs outside illuminated the room enough for her to take in the sight, and what a sight it was.

Laying before Weiss was her lover whose body was covered only by her lacy red bra and underwear, black and red locks messily sprawled on the mattress, cheeks flushed with lips swollen red as she panted lustfully with silver eyes darting up and down as they took in Weiss’s own nearly naked form.

“Gods Ruby you’re so beautiful…” Weiss commented as she unclipped her bra, slid the straps off of her shoulder and let it fall to the floor beneath her. Ruby shook her head as her hands ran across her body.

“You’re even more beautiful than me, silly… But you’re starin’ awfully hard, see somethin’ y’like, Snowpea?” She inquired teasingly, running one hand along her chest while the other dipped between the junction of her thighs as her legs spread with a seductive smile, causing Weiss to lick her lips.

“I see someone I absolutely love…” Weiss leaned down once more and kissed Ruby deeply as delicate hands made their way up the span of Ruby’s back, and with a masterful touch and a _snap_ , her bra was unclipped, exposing Ruby’s ample bosom for Weiss to bear. While she initially felt jealous at her girlfriend’s sizable chest versus her own smaller one, Ruby always ensured her that the smaller “fun” size, as Ruby called it, was perfect for her.

Not willing to wait any longer, Weiss brought one already hardened nipple into her mouth, teasing the hardened nub with gentle swirls of her tongue before sucking on it gently, taking her other ignored nipple between the index and middle finger of her free hand to roll it around and give it a soft pinch.

“Mmmm Weiss…!” Ruby serenaded Weiss’s name as ruby red nails ran down her back, leaving behind visible trails of screaming pleasure. One hand reached behind Weiss’s head and pushed it down slightly, clearly desiring more of this contact, this spark of pleasure that jolted through her chest. It was sobering to Weiss, the dizziness and mental fog that came with drinking subsided and was replaced by pure pleasure, and she was certain the fact was the same for Ruby.

Weiss, all too eager to oblige her lover’s every desire, doubled her efforts, first by sucking her nipple harder just as Ruby wished while her hand slowly snaked itself below in search of better purchase, all while Ruby whimpered and arched from her tantalizing touch “M-More, baby… More…”

With a low chuckle, Weiss gave her nipple one last broad loving stroke with her tongue before releasing it from her mouth with a soft pop. She looked deep into her lover’s eyes, passionate blues wading in pools of lustful silvers as her hand snaked to her underwear, fingers rubbing against the sodden fabric that protected her soaked core. “Ruby…” Weiss whispered with a loving smile, not wanting to break the tenderness in the air. “ _Meine blume (My flower),_ I’ve missed you so much…”

Ruby reflected the smile as she sat up slowly and cupped Weiss’s cheek with her hand, a gentle touch that she couldn’t help but lean into. “I’ve missed you too darlin’… So much that I ain’t able to put it in words…” Weiss’s eyes were half lidded as she hummed softly.

“Is that so… Why not help me understand with your voice, _meine Liebe? (my Love?)_ ” She spoke in a voice that dripped with allure, Ruby smirked to that and wrapped both arms around Weiss before pulling her onto the bed and rolling over, taking her place on top of her. In the blink of an eye Weiss found herself pinned under the Rose whose gaze peered down at her with an almost feral lust, a desire radiating from pools of silver and lustful pants that caused the heat pooling in her core to burn brighter

“R-Ruby?” Weiss called out to her lover, whose dilated gaze bore deep onto her, making her feel even more exposed than she already was. Without any warning, Ruby’s crashed her lips against hers, the surprised yelp from Weiss caught by Ruby’s lips before their tongues met once more in a waltz of affection.

A hand skimmed down towards Weiss’s inner thigh, caressing it gently while the other snaked its way up her dainty, curved body and to her chest, giving her breast a soft squeeze before pinching her hardened nipple. What were once sighs of pleasure soon grew to moans and lustful gasps as Weiss was reduced to a moaning mess.

Not wanting to be outdone by her lover, her own hands danced clumsily along Ruby’s sides, one hand feeling adventurous enough to give Ruby’s slender behind a soft squeeze and slap, eliciting a slight yip from Ruby that Weiss couldn’t help but giggle at.

“Sneaky girl ain’t’cha?” Ruby purred with a simper, she peppered Weiss’s jaw with light kisses, trailing her way towards her neck before running her tongue across her skin slowly. Her efforts rewarded her with a light gasp from Weiss, her eyes fluttered shut as she reveled in the sensation of one of her more erogenous zones being suddenly serviced.

_“Th-This dolt…”_ She held onto Ruby tightly as she craned her neck to offer her every inch of real estate she could. Normally it was Weiss who was the lead in all of their more… passionate activities, but it seemed like Ruby was both willing and desired to be on top of her this evening, not giving her any room for debate. Not that Weiss was complaining of course, she loved Ruby any way she could have her, but she still couldn’t help but notice the change in dynamics this evening.

“S-Someone’s aggressive today…” Weiss commented between needy breaths as Ruby continued the loving assault on her neck before her kisses and licks come to a sudden halt. Her eyes fluttered open only to see beautiful silvers looking down at her, that same lustful smile from Ruby had now turned into a smile that, despite its small size, was filled with warmth and adoration.

“It’s ‘cause we’ve been apart for so long, Snowpea… Let me take care of you this evenin’, okay?” Without waiting for Weiss’s answer, Ruby closed the distance between them by stealing her lips for her own once more, their tongues meeting again as her hand slinked underneath the band of her underwear.

Finally arriving at Weiss’s most private spot, she started first by tracing a forefinger against her moistened slit, gently feeling the wetness pooling in her flower as her other fingers joined the dance before a lone, now wet middle finger brushed against her now swollen clit. Weiss’s eyes widened, the inner corners of her brows arched in pleasure much like her body before her eyes rolled upwards from the jolt of ecstasy the venereal act brought forth.

“R-Ruby!” Weiss cried out as fingers continued to rub between her petals, Ruby all the while was still tracing her tongue against Weiss’s neck, causing her to writhe beneath her in wanton, helpless pleasure.

“What is it, Princess?” Ruby whispered gently, lips brushing against her lover’s neck as she continued to massage the petals of her drenched core while her finger teased the little pink button that hid above. Each gentle prod and brush of her wet fingers against her clit caused Weiss to yelp in pleasure and buck her hips forward, desperate for more of Ruby’s touch. Pleading blues drowned in loving silvers, Weiss couldn’t help but get lost in the insurmountable amount of love she felt for the woman who held her closely in her most intimate and vulnerable form.

“P-Please…!” Weiss begged in a voice barely above a whisper that was just above an octave, bringing to Ruby’s flushed features a playful smirk, and Weiss knew that she was reveling in the sounds of her begging for something so sensually, so shamelessly… Typically, Ruby was on the receiving end of the teases and needed to beg for her pleasure and eventual release, but this time things were different. She was on the offensive, and Weiss knew she’d relish in every second. Not wanting to waste another moment, she kissed Weiss’s neck gently and whispered into her ear.

“Please what, sugar? I ain’t got no clue whatcha’ talking’ bout...”

Her accent was thick, and each word dripped with an unapologetic lust that caused Weiss to whine as her hips bucked upwards, desperately trying to get more of Ruby’s touch, or even luckily have her fingers dip inside of her. All she knew was that she needed something, _anything,_ to ache the growing need inside of her.

It was no secret that Weiss had a certain soft spot for Ruby’s accent, especially during sex, and it was clear to her that she was determined to use that to its fullest extent. Continuing to rub her fingers against Weiss’s core, Ruby decided to push the envelope a bit and tease her just a bit more. Using her index and ring finger to expose her entrance, she used her middle finger to rub her inner folds and tease her entrance gently, pushing her middle finger into her aching sex only up to the first knuckle.

“Y-Yes…! Ruby, y-you’re so good at this!” Weiss mewled at the contact as her hips bucked forward once more, grinding against Ruby’s finger in hopes to push it further in… But it seemed like Ruby had other plans as she slowly removed her finger from her, earning herself a whine from Weiss at the loss of what could have been.

“Use your words baby girl, I ain’t able t’really understand whines, even if they’re super cute’n’all…” Ruby kissed her neck and ran her tongue along it again before biting down once more, causing Weiss to shudder as the aching heat between her legs became unbearable. Weiss had her pride, but not even _that_ was able to fight against the rare teasing that Ruby was forcing her to undergo.

“F-Fuck me! Put it in, make me yours!” Weiss finally begged aloud, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes at the love she felt for Ruby, the teasing she had suffered through thus far and finally, the fiery sensation in her that nearly drove her mad. “ _B-Bitte, meine liebe… (Please, my love…)”_ Weiss whimpered softly in Atlesian. It was a two way street, Weiss knew that just as she herself loved Ruby’s Patch accent, Ruby herself loved it when _she_ spoke Atlesian, be it casually or even during sex, _especially_ during sex. Ruby giggled, cuddling her face into the crook of Weiss’s neck before peppering it with kisses.

“I ain’t able to speak Atlesian, but I’ve heard those words b’fore…” Ruby rolled Weiss’s clit gently between her thumb and index finger, causing the girl to cry out once more. “If that’s what you truly want… How can I say no to you, darlin’?” Ruby brought her hand out of Weiss’s underwear and began to pull them off slowly with Weiss lifting her hips to make it easier for her lover to remove the now sodden offending undergarment. Ruby’s hands darted back down to Weiss’s slit, and without warning, she gently inserted her middle finger into her waiting entrance before biting down hard onto Weiss’s neck.

“R-Ruby!” Weiss cried out as she laced the fingers of one hand through Ruby’s hair, bunching locks of black and red in a tight fist while the other hand ran long, manicured nails across the tanned girls back, leaving marks that screamed red. Moaning from the sensation, Ruby pushed her finger deeper into Weiss before beginning to thrust it in and out of her repeatedly, sending flashes of delightful pleasure throughout her body with each thrust.

“Yes! M-More _, Meine liebe, Mehr!_ (More!)” Weiss cried out as she moved her hips with Ruby’s motions, she felt Ruby’s teeth leave her neck before tracing her tongue against the bite mark once more, earning herself another shudder of pleasure as Weiss rode each note and wave of lust to the fullest.

“Hmmm…” Ruby hummed aloud, seemingly in thought, which was enough for Weiss to be pulled out of her trance as pale blues looked to Ruby’s silvers once more.

“W-what happened…”

“I think that’s gonna’ leave a mark…” Ruby mumbled, giving the supposed mark on her neck a good look-over. “Sorta’ proud of it though!”

Weiss, unwilling to allow this sudden stop to bring their tender love making to a halt, cupped Ruby’s cheek with her hand. “That’s something for future Weiss and Ruby to worry about.”—She shook her head—“Don’t you _dare_ stop making love to me.”

At that, Ruby’s lips curved into a confidently loving smile. “I couldn’t agree more…” With that, both Ruby and herself filed the worry as temporarily unnecessary as the former opting to instead keep herself focused on servicing her lover. With a simple kiss, Ruby continued to pump her finger in and out of Weiss’s drenched pussy as she sat up from the position she was in to for the two to get a better look at each other.

Ruby, although her hair slightly messy and the lip stain she wore nearly faded, still looked as if she had a semblance of her wits still about herself. Her supple body was covered by a thin veil of sweat who’s sheen was visible only by virtue of the light pouring in from the window beside their bed.

Weiss, however, looked as if she had thrown herself into the paradise that was her pleasure. Her cheeks were flushed a crimson that did Ruby’s namesake proud, her long tresses were sprawled out in a disheveled mess beneath her and her eyes were glazed and diluted with pleasure as she continued to move her hips with Ruby’s finger; and although her gaze was vacant, inside was a glint which said that she wanted, no, _craved_ more of her.

“You want more Snowpea?” Ruby’s voice was gentle and loving and all Weiss could do was nod frantically. Her mouth opened to speak but the only thing that could escape was a guttural, low moan of pleasure as Ruby’s finger curled upwards inside of her, teasing one of her most sensitive areas inside. Ruby giggled and slowly began to take her finger out of her honeypot, causing Weiss to whine as her hips still bucked in search of those fleeting tantalizing sensations.

“W-Why… Don’t stop…” Weiss whimpered as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, she had to fight her own hands from diving down and touching herself as much as possible, wanting to let Ruby have as much control as she wanted for the evening, much to her growing behest with how much she was being teased…

“Shhh, don’t worry baby, I ain’t goin’ anywhere…” Ruby whispered gently before bringing her finger to Weiss’s lips with an expectant glare. Her eyes flickered from Ruby’s loving silver eyes to the soaked digit that ghosted inches from her lips. She knew what Ruby wanted, and as foreign as the idea of submission was to Weiss, there was something about it that just made her so unbelievably turned on… So much so, that all she could think about was how _good_ it would feel to submit herself to Ruby and let herself go to that pleasure.

Slowly, Weiss opened her mouth to take the finger drenched with her juices inside and began to suck on it, curling her tongue around the finger as she tasted herself. The idea of being ordered by Ruby of all people to do such a thing sent a wave of pleasure down her body, and Weiss couldn’t help but let a low moan out as she sucked greedily on her finger, just as her lover asked of her.

“Mmmm…” A content hum left Ruby as she watched with a smile. “Seein’ you do somethin’ so dirty and sexy is makin’ me wanna go to town on you Snowpea…” Weiss’s eyes widened as Ruby’s voice dripped with desire, her brows arched upwards as a slight shiver ran down her spine, and before she could respond, Ruby’s hand gently cupped her cheek as her smile grew warmer by the second. “Don’t worry though, I won’t… I know you’re not used to me bein’ in control’n’all, so we’ll take things slow.”

Taking her finger away from Weiss, Ruby moved away slowly, causing a glint of worry to shimmer in Weiss’s icy blues as a worried hum left her. “I’ll be right here, don’t you worry.” Ruby slinked around her until she was right between her legs, face first in the junction of her thighs, where her most sacred place lied. Weiss wasn’t sure how red in the face she was before, but if the heat that spread across her cheeks was an indication of anything, it would be that she must’ve been beet red!

Now, this wasn’t the first time she ever had Ruby’s face right in front of her vagina, nor was it the first time she had oral performed on her by the girl. But in this scenario with Ruby being in complete control, Weiss couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed and even a little nervous at the prospect, and her eyes reflected as such.

As if she sensed her lovers worry, Ruby placed a hand gently on Weiss’s own and gave it a soft squeeze. “It’ll be okay, honey, I’ve gotcha’. I’ll be gentle and take good care of ya’, I promise. If there’s anything you ain’t like, you tell me right away, ‘kay?” Ruby comforted with a loving, gentle smile aimed at Weiss, who could do nothing but melt at the sight and nod.

_“That’s so like her, the dolt…”_ Weiss mused as her worries and fears slowly melted away. Although Ruby was supposed to be in control and have that controlling persona to fit the mood, she couldn’t help but break character and instead offer Weiss nothing but warmth and reassurance that she was still very much in control, even if it did dampen the mood and role-play a bit.

“I know, I trust you… I do love you so, Ruby… So very much.” Weiss’s smile was affectionate and full of passion, Ruby’s eyes spoke of the same as a smile spread across her features while she delivered a wink.

“And I love you Snowpea, heaps’n’bunches…” With her ruby red lips pulled into a smile, Ruby sunk her head back down and gave Weiss’s slit a soft, tender and broad stroke with her tongue that gently brushed against her clit, causing Weiss to buck her hips forward as she arched and moaned out in bliss.

Not willing to end her assault there, Ruby positioned herself to be as comfortable as possible, putting her hands under Weiss’s behind to lift her up enough for her to let her legs rest on her shoulders, a gesture that she was greatly appreciative of. Another broad stroke came from the wet muscle, giving her slit a generous broad stroke of her tongue, teasing of what could be hers, but was just fingertips out of reach. Another whine came from Weiss as her frustration began to bubble over, causing Ruby to giggle.

“Okay, okay. I won’t tease no more.” With that, Ruby suddenly darted her tongue straight into her lover’s drenched flower, a sigh of temporary content left Weiss as she finally received what she’d been desiring so deeply. Each fold was explored to the fullest by Ruby’s tongue, taking in the taste of her juices directly from the source while her thumb began to rub ever so gently against the hood of her love button.

“Mmmm! Y-Yes! Just like that baby!” Weiss brought her hands to Ruby’s head, carding her fingers through black and red strands while pushing her down simultaneously in search of further contact and pleasure. Looking down at her lover, Weiss could swear she saw the makings of a smile, and before she could question it, she felt the speed and intensity of Ruby’s licks increase, causing her head to loll back as she relished in the heightened sensations of pleasure.

Weiss’s body jolted when she felt Ruby’s index finger join her thumb in the occasional pleasuring of her clit, she gasped at the sudden new player on her button as well as the speed at which Ruby’s tongue moved.

“R-Ruby! _Meine Gott!_ (My god) I-I’m so close!” Weiss wrapped one leg around Ruby’s neck as she moaned in ecstasy, trying to bring her even closer as one hand pushed her head down against her pussy while the other grasped onto her hair tightly. Shortly after, however, she felt the rolling sensation on her clit slowly come to a halt as Ruby’s tongue left her, leaving Weiss a panting, whining mess as she unwrapped her legs from around her neck and shoulders.

“W-Why…” Weiss groaned aloud as Ruby rose up from between her legs, her head peeking just inches above it as their eyes met. The night light glinted through the window, casting a dim shine on pools of enigmatic silver that Weiss’s own worried pale blues couldn’t help but wade in. Did she not like that? Did she hurt her!? Panic settled into Weiss’s heart as her heart slowly descended to her stomach. “R-Ruby? W-What’s wrong, love? Did I hurt y-“

Before Weiss could finish, Ruby suddenly brought her mouth to her clit and inserted her middle and ring fingers into Weiss, who let out a soft yelp at the sudden contact but immediately melted in the sensations and her touch, sighing in pleasure at the feeling of Ruby entering her once more.

“Mmmmmm~” Ruby suddenly let free a guttural moan against Weiss’s clit, the hum sending near earth shattering vibrations up the channel and sparks of delightful pleasure throughout her hips while she pumped her fingers in and out of Weiss’s dripping wet flower quickly, giving her little time to react to the sudden change in pace as she cried out from the sensation. Her breaths drew shorter until they were little more than slight pants as her hips bucked at the speed of Ruby’s fingers, a hand grasped onto short locks of black and red hair before pushing her head further into her while the other grasping tightly at the sheets below.

“Ruby! Ruby! Yes! You’re so good, baby!“ The proverbial cauldron that was her orgasm began to bubble over, and with each thrust of her fingers or ever so gentle caress of her clit by Ruby’s warm tongue, she was pushed closer and closer to the precipice that was her explosive orgasm. One last warm broad stroke of her tongue against her clit and a yelp of pleasure was all that was shared between them before Weiss found Ruby beside her, her tongue no longer against her clit but her fingers still caressing every inch inside of her that they could.

“Go on, honey, cum for me... I wanna’ feel your love all over my fingers…” Their gazes locked intermittently before Ruby kissed Weiss deeply as she continued to finger her lover in earnest. Weiss ran one hand along Ruby’s left breast, massaging it while the other hand wrapped around the back of Ruby’s neck to pull her closer. The kiss came to a gentle end, the pair looked deep into each other’s eyes lovingly as their lips brushed gently against one another during the intense moment. Ruby smiled and leaned into Weiss’s ear, breaking their shared gaze as she whispered…

“I love you Weiss…” Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came when she felt Ruby suddenly bite onto her neck and rub her clit with her thumb while at the same time curling her fingers upwards to hit her most sensitive inner spot.

Screwing her eyes shut tightly as her toes curled, Weiss threw her head back as she cried out her lover’s name in wanton pleasure. Her body convulsed from the feeling of her orgasm rocking her very core as the world around her shut down momentarily, the only thing keeping her grounded to reality was the intense orgasm she was riding. Ruby felt her fingers get coated with her juices as walls tightened around her fingers. She continued to rub Weiss’s clit very gently to help her finish riding out her orgasm, knowing that she would be far too sensitive for that after.

If Weiss hadn’t felt pure, unbridled relief before in her life, then she could finally say that now, she experienced such. Her body felt light, like a haze of clouds that floated gently in the air as her thoughts were reduced to a rainy mist, taking form but not nearly enough to be coherent enough. The entire world around her was fuzzy, and as she opened her eyes, she saw nothing but stars as she panted for air. In the aftershocks of her orgasm, she was able to register the sensation of Ruby’s lips peppering gentle kisses on both her neck and cheeks, as well as an _intense_ amount of fatigue. All she wanted at this point was to cuddle with her lover and fall asleep after such an intense evening… Wait, that’s right, _Ruby_!

_“I can’t leave her unattended, not after all she did…”_ Tiredly, Weiss fought against the led weight that was her fatigued body as she tried to sit up while grasping softly onto Ruby’s wrist.

“R-Ruby… Let me take care of you-“

“Nope!” Ruby chirped with a wide smile, causing Weiss to furrow her brows.

“But you haven’t-“

“And that’s okay.” She responded in kind, pushing Weiss back down onto the bed while shaking her head. “I don’t really mind, sides, this was for you more than anything.” Weiss, disappointed as she was with Ruby’s denial, simply pouted in response. Wholly appreciative as she was of Ruby and what she’d done for her just now, she felt it wrong to just take and not give any back. Ruby kissed the crinkle that Weiss’s brow made, causing her to grumble and swat at her playfully all while a giggle left her darling Rose.

“Remember love, I ain’t do this just for me. It’s for you too, so ‘lemme be selfish every now’n’then, ‘kay?” Ruby had her signature grin on, but Weiss was still unconvinced. Rolling her eyes playfully, Ruby sat up a bit more. “Fine, how about I take an I.O.U, I clean us up and we cuddle for the evenin’ hm? That way we both win.”

Sighing in defeat with a frown to match, Weiss yielded with a nod and let Ruby have the temporary victory. It was, after all, only temporary. She’d see to her victory before long, her pride wouldn’t let her do otherwise. Ruby shook her head with a lopsided smile, gave Weiss one more kiss on the lips before moving down between her legs to clean her up as she promised. Her efforts, however, were met with resistance as Weiss’s legs closed before she could get to work. Their eyes met once more, Weiss’s pout still on her features while a lone brow cocked upwards for Ruby as she tilted her head.

“ ‘Ts the matter? Still too sensitive?”

Weiss extended her arms out as her pout remained. “No cleaning. _Kuschelt (Cuddles)._ Cuddles.”

At that, Ruby couldn’t help but giggle. “Told ya’ post-sex cuddles are the best!” She chirped as she grabbed the blanket that was off to the side of the queen-sized bed before crawling up to her lover and draping the both of them with the blanket. “Order up, deluxe warm cuddles for my Snowpea!”

Weiss rolled her eyes playfully at Ruby’s antics while cuddled into the crook of her arm, relishing the warmth her lover brought her naked form. Ruby wrapped her arms around her and held her closely as they both fell into a quiet calm, Ruby idly carding her fingers through Weiss’s snow-white tresses as she simply cuddled into her lover’s chest, still coming down from the intense orgasm and fatigue.

“So…” Ruby broke the silence. “How long will you be in Vale ’til you have to mosey on back to Atlas? I don’t think I’ll be going on a tour like that again for a really long time, so I’ll be back here at home for a while yet.”

Weiss hummed to that as her nails drew gentle circles on Ruby’s chest. It was a question that Weiss knew always weighed heavily on Ruby’s mind, even as she was making love to her. Weiss knew that her visits were always on borrowed time as she had company affairs to attend to around Remnant, meaning that the visits she _did_ have were always short and few and far between. Weiss slowly sat up, Ruby’s arms unwrapped from around her she looked down at her for a while in silence….

“Who said anything about returning?” Weiss inquired with a smirk, Ruby’s brow cocked upwards to that as she tried to sit up, but to no avail as Weiss pushed her back down, laying against her as her smirk remained. “There was a little tidbit I kept out during our catching up at Nine Lives, mainly…” Weiss skimmed her nail over Ruby’s chest.

“There’s been a recent… _Change,_ in the company dynamics. Specifically, we’ve decided to branch out our HQ’s from just Atlas to other places around Remnant…” Her finger skimmed up Ruby’s neck, tracing her jaw.

“Meaning…?” Ruby inquired with a small voice, Weiss could hear her heart begin to beat against her chest from the excitement.

“Meaning that there’s going to have to be someone looking over and running the company’s HQ over here in Vale at a more… _permanent,_ level.” Ruby’s eyes widened, a wide grin spreading across her features.

“Then…”

Weiss couldn’t help but let her smirk form into a loving smile, she sat up slightly which caused her long white hair to cascade downwards, acting as a curtain of sorts between the outside world and the two of them. “This “temporary” place of residency we’re at right now, has become my permanent home for the foreseeable future… And I... I know it’s sudden, but…” Weiss tilted her head, the same loving smile spread on her features. “I would love it if you moved into my new home with me… So we can make it _our_ home, that way we can make up for all the lost time between my trips and make even more memories.”

As the request hit the air, and the offer was made, tears pricked at corner of Ruby’s eyes as she brought her arms around the small of Weiss’s back, letting the tears flow freely as she nodded. “Of course, Weiss… I ain’t want nothin’ more than t’be with you, always… Sides, who else will I end up always botherin’ to go to the bakery with me?” Weiss couldn’t help but shake her head and wipe the tears away from Ruby’s cheeks.

“You dolt… But I want nothing more than that, as well. To be by your side, forever, _meine liebe… (my love…)”_ Weiss took Ruby’s lips for her own, though this time for a chaste kiss that spoke volumes of the love they had for one another. They remained connected for the briefest of seconds before they broke away, their foreheads meeting as they both looked into each other’s eyes.

“I suppose we’ll have to start thinkin’ ‘bout how to get all my stuff to fit in here huh?” Ruby inquired, Weiss moved back a smidge and tapped Ruby on the nose.

“So it seems, but that’ll have to be a thought for another day, say… Tomorrow, hm? For now, we should try to “catch some z’s”, as you say. We’ll have a big day tomorrow, and an even bigger future ahead of us.”

Ruby nodded with her 1000- watt grin, Weiss giving her own soft smile as she got off of Ruby and cuddled into the crook of her arm once more as Ruby pulled her in. The two lovers looked deeply into each other’s eyes; pale sapphires filled with love while excitement swam through ardent pools. Ruby gave Weiss one last kiss on her forehead.

“G’night, Snowpea...”

“Sweet dreams, _meine blume (my flower)…_ ”

Weiss smiled and cuddled into Ruby a bit more. There were so many memories to be made now, so many moments to be shared with one another, and Weiss couldn’t wait to finally awaken every morning to see the woman who helped pull her through her toughest days, shared the hardest laughs, and showed the most love and adoration towards her. Tomorrow was the start for many things, but one thing stood above all else. It was the start of her future, together, with the woman whom she loved the absolute most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading until the end, I hope y'all enjoyed it. It's sort of nerve wracking posting something I don't do regularly, especially in a genre that I don't write at all (smut). 
> 
> I was thinking of doing a chapter where Weiss keeps control instead, and that she would be using toys and the like (Strap-ons, etc). What do you think? Let me know in the comments!


	2. Toward Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I just want to give a huge, HUGE thank you to everyone who read the first chapter and left supportive comments and kudos. Over 1,500 hits, 70+ kudos and even some bookmarks? I can't begin to explain how much that means to me that there were people who really enjoyed the story and took the time out to leave their thoughts, comments and support (I read through each and every one of the comments that were left). Truly, I wouldn't have been able to make this chapter without that support, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope this can live up to expectations! (I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous... Still not very comfy writing smut!)
> 
> That said, here's the 2nd chapter as I mentioned at the end of the previous one, this time with even more loving and fluff! In the comments I read a request to keep toys out of the picture, so I thought why not make this chapter a "Choose your Adventure" type of deal, where you can choose which type of smut you would prefer to read. And, if you like both, then you get twice the action! On paper it sounds interesting, so hopefully in execution it'll be good!
> 
> Again, thank you SO much for all of the support, kind words and kudos, I really appreciate it. That said, apologies for any weird formatting issues, still learning how AO3's posting system works. Please enjoy!

To say that Ruby’s day was going spectacularly would not be a gross understatement, in fact it would be like hitting a bulls-eye dead center. Everything went just right for the girl. From waking up in the morning to a loving message from her girlfriend to going out shopping on a beautiful day for groceries and other items for the house, Ruby couldn’t find a single complaint to make about how things were going for her. Couple that with the scent and sounds of home cooking from the kitchen with calm instrumental music playing from the sound system in the living room, it was a perfect way to ring in her Friday night.

“Let’s see now… Heat on medium, let the beef brown on the outside but don’t cook ‘em all the way…Then, add the veggies after 4 minutes of brownin’…” Ruby said to herself as she read a recipe off of her scroll, nodding and quickly looking to the flame and turning it down to a medium burn. Ruby carefully poured a bowl full of mushrooms, onions and minced garlic into the pan with the simmering beef before giving it a good stir. Satisfied with the mix, she pressed a few buttons on the stovetop to turn on a timer for 4 minutes before smiling and placing the scroll into her pocket while wiping her hands on her apron. “There! Y’all stay all happy in the pan and I’ll be back to bring y’all over to the slow cooker b’fore y’know it!”

Stepping away from the stovetop Ruby stretched and let out a sigh of relief when she felt her back crack in just the right spots. She hung her apron on a little hook next to the fridge and began to walk back to the living room, stopping at the entrance to take a quick glance at the calendar that was pinned to the wall. It was the third day of July, nearly a month and a half since Ruby had initially moved into Weiss’s apartment to live with her. It was definitely a chaotic time for both the Heiress and herself, having to deal with termination of contracts for her old apartment, paying the rest of the fees for said contract (Which, against Ruby’s protests, Weiss had paid in full without so much as a bat of an eye) and having to move everything in and buy new furniture to supplement another person living at the apartment.

Simply put, Ruby was beat and finally happy to have everything done so she could settle down with her lover. But today was a special day for a different reason entirely. A wide smile spread across Ruby’s features as a squeal of joy escaped her, she hopped up and down while she went into the living room, hopping over to the couch in the living room and plopping down before hugging a pillow closely.

“She’s comin’ back home today! I get t’see my Snowpea again!” Ruby squealed to herself in sheer delight while hugging the pillow joyfully. A bark suddenly echoed through the living room as a fluffy ball of white and black fur sped towards the rosette, she looked down only to see the corgi’s tail wagging with its tongue lolled out to the side. Giggling, Ruby lifted him up from the ground, stood up and twirled around.

“Zwei! Snowpea’s comin’ home today! Ain’t you excited, boy!?” Zwei barked at Ruby’s antics who could only laugh in her jovial mood as she placed the dog back down on the couch before plopping herself back down and letting out a content sigh with Zwei barking and circling around to lay down and get comfortable. It had been a week since Ruby had last been with Weiss, as she had to go off to Atlas on official business for the company, something Weiss was dreading the entire time. Ruby couldn’t help but feel bad for the girl in turn, as they had just dealt with a whole slew of things relating to her moving in, it seemed like Weiss couldn’t catch a break. And as much as Ruby apologized to Weiss about the entire affair, all Weiss did was silence her worries with kisses and promises that everything was okay and not her fault in the slightest.

Ruby truly was grateful for Weiss, she felt like her entire life since she returned from her tour has been one big dream. From suddenly reuniting with Weiss at Nine Lives after unknowingly playing a love song she wrote specifically for her, Weiss dropping the bomb that she’s staying permanently in Vale to Ruby moving in with the woman and beginning their life together. Everything seemed like it was going far too well, almost like some romantic fairy-tale. Yet every time Ruby pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, she just ended up with a sore spot on her skin while still being in this perfect reality. She wasn’t quite sure what she did to deserve this, but she knew she wouldn’t take it for granted.

Ruby looked around the living room with a keen eye, taking in the sparkling floor, recently dusted shelves, wiped furniture and the organized bookshelf and cubbies that adorned the walls. The entire house smelled of soft tones of lavender from the freshly mopped floors, wrapping the entire cleaning endeavor neatly with a bow on top. The rosette was proud of her work, she was hoping that coming home to a freshly cleaned house and home cooked meal would help amend any ill feelings she had due to her stressful week.

“Talk about the life of a house-wife…” Ruby said to herself jokingly, though inside a feeling of pride and joy bubbled. She would be remiss to not admit that she thought about marriage with the heiress on more than one occasion, especially nowadays where she often stayed at home and took care of the house. She tried to offer to get a job and help pay for things, but Weiss insisted that she didn’t mind covering expenses, much to Ruby’s chagrin. More than anything, Ruby knew that she would absolutely _love_ to be wedded to Weiss, she often toyed different ways her name would change upon marriage with names such as “Ruby Schnee”, or perhaps “Ruby Schnee Rose”, or maybe even “Weiss Rose”. The thought always made her feel a tad giddy inside and often lead to her squealing in joy and excitement, though she had to remind herself to relax and remember that patience is a virtue, and good things come in due time.

Ruby stood up from the couch and walked to the black grand piano that stood proudly in the corner, tracing her fingertips along the glossed wood top. It was the first instrument she had ever bought herself in high school with a summer job she had. It was also the first instrument she had ever learned on top of it. Crescent Rose, she called it, as the design on the side had a branch of roses in the shape of a crescent. It was also one of the only pieces of furniture that she took with her when she moved out of her apartment, aside from her dresser and a few more amenities.

“We’ve come a long way, Crescent Rose…” Ruby’s tone was gentle as if she were speaking to her child, memories playing back in her mind spanning from the time she spent learning the piano, playing her first piece for Weiss when they were still younger, all the way to recent memories like being on tour just recently and getting to meet people she never thought she would before. When she first started learning the piano, she never believed she would travel around the world playing for others to enjoy. But life worked in mysterious ways, and the rosette wouldn’t trade her experiences for the world. Ruby lightly pressed one key down and listened to the strong high note echo through the living room. It had been a while since she played the piano for an extended period of time, only sitting down to play Weiss a tune when she requested.

“I wonder when I’ll return to you…”

A soft “ding” chimed from the kitchen, effectively pulling the rosette out of her thoughts. In seconds Ruby was at the stove tying on the apron she wore previously with a wide smile on her face. The delicious scent of beef and vegetables filled the air as she began to stir the mixture in the pan before turning the slow cooker on to let it warm up. “Let’s see… Get the dinner in the slow cooker, then a shower before Weiss gets back since I definitely worked up a sweat earlier with all of the shopping in this summer heat…” Ruby mumbled her own schedule to herself absentmindedly as she made the last preparations for the special dinner for Weiss. It was her father’s special recipe for Beef Stroganoff, something Weiss had the seldom pleasure of enjoying. While it was one of her favorite dishes from the Rosette’s family lexicon of recipes, she often stated to Ruby how she had to eat it in moderation due to it being far too fatty for her.

After Pouring the meat and vegetable mixture into the slow cooker along with the other ingredients necessary, Ruby let out a proud “humph!” as she placed the lid onto the slow cooker before untying the apron from around herself, draping it back onto the hook next to the fridge and stepping back into the living room.

“Right… Let’s get the shower outta the way so I can dry my hair in time.” Ruby stole a glance at the clock on the wall, it read half past 4 PM. Weiss didn’t say when she’d make it home, but Ruby took a guess at that time being at least 5 or 6 o’clock the latest, considering she said she was catching the earliest plane ride home after her last meeting at 2. Nodding to herself, Ruby quickly made her way to the room to get herself undressed and into the shower, wanting to be ready for when Weiss returned.

_____________________________________________________________

_“Welcome to Vale International Airport, the most popular destination for international travel. The sun is shining and it’s a whopping 86 degrees outside! Please enjoy your stay and have a pleasant weekend!”_

“Pleasant weekend with _this_ kind of heat? If there’s one thing I miss about Atlas it’s the bearable weather…” Weiss let out a long sigh as she made her way towards the entrance of the airport, rolling her large suitcase beside her. Feeling her scroll suddenly vibrate in her purse, she quickly fished it out and saw on the screen that it was Klein. Smiling, she tapped the answer button and put the phone to her ear, her pace quickening slightly.

 _“Guten tag, Klein. Wie gehts?_ (Good afternoon, Klein. How are you?)”

 _“Mir geht es gut, Schneeengel. Ich bin vorne_ (I’m good, Snow angel. I’m at the front.)”

 _“Toll, ich bin auf dem weg._ (Great, I’m on my way.)”

As quick as the call was, was as quickly Weiss closed her scroll shut and put it back into her purse, making her way quickly to the pick-up area at the front of the airport with a wide smile on her face. She couldn’t wait. Only a short while longer and she’d be back home with the most special woman in her life cuddled into her arms.

 _“I can’t wait to see you again, Ruby…”_ Weiss let out a slight squeal of joy as she continued down the walkway of the airport, she definitely knew she’d get some glances from people passing by, but she couldn’t care less! She was practically beaming brighter than the sun that was blazing over Vale. Before long, Weiss was outside of the airport in the scorching Vale summer heat, looking around for the usual white car that Klein drove.

“ _Mein Gott_ it’s so unbearably hot, where is that… Ah.” After a few seconds of searching she spotted a slightly portly man waving at her in the distance with a smile. Returning the smile, Weiss quickly made her way to the car and gave her lifelong caretaker a hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Klein. Thank you for coming to pick me up.” Klein broke the hug and gave the Heiress a nod, the smile still on his face as he lifted her luggage and placed it into the trunk of the car.

“It’s wonderful to see you as well, Weiss. And please, no need to thank me, I’d do this even without you asking.” Closing the trunk, Klein quickly made his way over to the front passenger door and opened it for Weiss, the Heiress smiled and gave a slight curtsey. “A gentleman as always, thank you Klein.”

Weiss received a hearty laugh from Klein as he closed the door and made his way to the driver’s side, sitting down and closing the door before snapping his seatbelt in. “For you, always. For some of the others I’ve dealt with?” He looked to Weiss and scrunched his face up. “Not in a million years.” The two shared a lively laugh as they drove off into the city, Weiss letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes and basked in the cool air coming from the AC of the car.

“Another exhausting trip?” Klein asked, to which Weiss could only answer with a tired groan before opening her eyes to look out the window beside her. “That doesn’t even begin to explain it… It was so exhausting that I’m unaware as to how I managed to survive the week. Meeting after meeting, report after report… I need a vacation.” The Heiress closed her tired pale blues once again as she sunk into the car seat. She heard Klein let out an inquisitive hum.

“Well, I imagine that you’ll be more than comfortable once you get back home and see your beloved once more. I also would like to think you survived since you have something to look forward to coming home. Congratulations again on moving in with her, by the way! It’s a big step in a relationship, but a happy one on top of it. How you’ve grown, my dear.”

Weiss grumbled embarrassedly, eyes rolling as they opened to look at Klein who had a playful smile on his face. “Thank you, Klein, I appreciate it. Yes, it’s wonderful living with her, I appreciate having something to come home to every evening now rather than the quiet loneliness I used to have.”

Klein nodded as his eyes stayed focused on the road, letting Weiss know he was listening. The airport wasn’t very far from her apartment, and they had already made it halfway before Weiss even realized it. “Well I’m glad you feel that way, and I’m glad she makes you very happy.” Weiss nodded, eyes drifting to the scenery that passed as they drove down the street. “She does, more than I can even say. I really do love her.”

She heard Klein chuckle warmly. “That’s good. I do hope I get a wedding invitation.”

Weiss’s head snapped to his direction, eyes widened slightly as her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, trying to find the right words to say at the request. “O-Of course, Klein, but I… don’t think marriage is in the cards at the moment.” Klein’s eyebrows furrowed at that; a frown spread across his mustached features. “Well what makes you say that, _lieb?_ (Dear?)”

Weiss let out a sigh and sat up in her seat, eyes downcast as she shrugged. “I don’t believe Ruby is up for it yet.” Was all Weiss could chalk it up to. Sure, they’ve been going out for over five years, and their relationship had its small sags every now and then, but the two were happier than ever and loved each other very much. Why rush things? That’s what Weiss believed at any rate, it’s best to not mess up what’s already going well. Klein, however, couldn’t help but scoff at that.

“That’s ridiculous. Have you seen how that girl looks at you, _lieb_? If that isn’t unconditional love in those beady silver eyes of hers then I don’t know what is!” Weiss couldn’t help but let a small smile spread across her cheeks at the mental image of Ruby smiling at her lovingly. Even when she felt down and out her smile was able to work wonders.

“Now there’s a smile I know and love.” Klein said happily, head turned to face Weiss as the car finally came to a stop. Weiss felt his hand gently rest on her shoulder; her gaze turned to meet his with a lopsided smile. “Be confident, _Schneeengel_. Ruby loves you more than you imagine, but don’t rush of course. When you’re ready.” With an affectionate squeeze, Klein nodded towards the trunk. “Now let’s get your things so you can get back to your beloved as quickly as possible. She’s waiting, isn’t she?”

Weiss’s lopsided smile grew to an affectionate one, and with a nod the two left the car, Klein quickly got Weiss’s luggage from the trunk and placed it next to her. “It’s been good chatting with you, _Schneeengel_. Don’t be a stranger now.” Weiss rolled her eyes playfully once more and hugged Klein, the older man returning the gesture happily. “Of course, Klein. Thank you again.” Breaking away from each other, the two gave their final goodbyes and went their separate ways.

The Heiress felt herself become giddy from excitement as she made her way into the lobby, she couldn’t wait to get upstairs and hold Ruby in her arms. Ever since the first night of having to sleep alone in a bed, Weiss pined for her comfort of her lover’s warmth, company and touch that she found herself quickly getting used to. It was a short journey, but it felt like a marathon was left to go before she can return to the norm. She gave the receptionist a wave and a hello, calling the elevator and taking it to the top floor upon its arrival. Weiss nearly rushing out of the cart and to the apartment door, quickly inserting the key into the door and unlocked it. Taking a deep breath in a bid to calm the flutters in her heart, she pushed the door open and stepped inside of her apartment.

“Ruby?…” Weiss closed the door behind herself, locking it and setting her luggage to the side before taking her heels off at the door to not track any dirt inside. “ _Ich bin zuhause, meine Liebe!_ (I’m home, my love!)” Weiss called out into the silent apartment; eyebrows furrowed. She looked behind herself and saw Ruby’s red sneakers next to her own flats. “Her shoes are here, so she must be home…” A bark suddenly echoed through the house as a ball of black fur sped into the living room from the bedroom.

“Zwei!” Weiss exclaimed happily while knelt down to pet the corgi who panted happily while circling around the Heiress. “Mommy missed you so much my good boy oh yes she did!” She cooed happily as he rolled onto his back to get his well-earned tummy rubs after waiting patiently for her return. Not many things were able to make the “Ice Queen” (Yang’s appointed nomenclature for her during High School) coo or speak baby talk so affectionately. However, Zwei was definitely one of those things, and although he wasn’t _technically_ their dog, they’ve taken care of him quite a few times in Patch at Ruby’s childhood home as well as in their now shared apartment while Ruby’s father was off conducting business elsewhere. With how many times they’ve taken care of him he might as well have been a resident in the house, or so Weiss thought at the least, though perhaps that was just because she _really_ loved Zwei and dogs in general. Scratching behind his ear, Weiss took another glance around the living room.

“Do you know where Ruby is, Zwei?” He quickly rolled back onto his stomach and stood up, barking repeatedly while running around the house. Weiss watched the dog with a brow cocked upwards, confused as to what he was trying to communicate to her.

“Zwei! I hear ya’, I’m comin’ out now!” A voice called out from the bathroom, Weiss immediately perking up as a wide grin spread across her features at the sound of Ruby’s voice. The door to the bathroom slowly opened and from it came clouds of steam as well as one stark naked Ruby who was drying her hair with a towel.

“Jeez, what’s the conniption about boy?” Weiss watched with her mouth slightly ajar at the scene, Ruby let out a sigh and took the towel off of her head and looked to her side, excited blues locking with inquisitive silvers. It took half a second, but immediately Ruby shouted out.

“WEISS!” With a wide smile the rosette threw the towel into the air and tackled Weiss, the Heiress letting out a soft “oomph” as she fell onto the couch behind her. Ruby cuddled into Weiss before looking up to her with her 1000- watt signature smile.

“Snowpea, you’re back!” Ruby cheered out gleefully, eyes now sparkling with excitement and joy. Weiss couldn’t help but chuckle at her antics, it was like she forgot that she was completely naked, not that Weiss minded that little tidbit of course. Weiss kissed the top of her head and ran her fingers through her still damp black and red locks.

“ _Ich bin zuhause, meine Liebe._ ( _I’m home, my love_ ) _._ I’ve missed you.” Ruby’s eyes met Weiss’ own, features bright as she kissed Weiss gently on the lips.

“ _Willkommen zuhause, meine Prinzessin._ (Welcome home, my Princess.)” Ruby responded in Atleesian, drawing a surprised gasp from the Heiress, her smile widening.

“You’ve been practicing!” Weiss couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s shy demeanor, she wrapped both arms around her and hugged her closely, taking in her strawberry scented body wash and shampoo with a deep breath. Ruby nodded as she cuddled her head into Weiss’ chest, enjoying the warmth her arms brought around her naked body.

“Mhm! Mr. Klein has been helpin’ me learn every now’n’again, and Winter sent me lots of books to learn both traditional and modern Atleesian! Though she said I should stick with modern and only read about traditional to explore the history’n’stuff.” Ruby looked up to her lover with a playful grin. “I think she likes that I’m try’na learn more ‘bout Atleesian culture. Brownie points!”

Weiss smiled, shaking her head and giving Ruby’s forehead a gentle kiss. “Well you’re doing great so far, _meine Liebe_.” Weiss closed her eyes while Ruby sighed in content, basking in her lover’s presence and warmth. It was incredible to Weiss, instantaneously her bad day was washed away and instead all she could feel was peace and warmth.

“Th-thanks Snowpea, but umm…” Weiss felt as Ruby began to fidget in her arms slightly causing her to hum inquisitively and peep one pale blue eye open to look down at the rosette who’s tan cheeks were slightly flushed. “What’s wrong, _meine Blume_?” Ruby’s gaze shifted to the side demurely, she smiled lopsidedly.

“I’m kinda naked here, y’know? If it’s okay, I’d like to go to the room to get dressed since I ain’t had the chance to put some clothes on. Not that I mind being naked in your arms, though!”

Weiss chuckled and released the girl from her hug, the rosette gave her one last kiss on the cheek before standing and stretching her body, giving Weiss the chance to check out her lithe body. The heiress was definitely touch starved, considering she was able to have her lover’s arms or hands (Or both if she was lucky) on her body in some fashion each night, being so far from her in Atlas and subsequently stripped of that nightly opportunity cause her to become starved for her lover in more ways than one.

“I’ll join you; I want to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable.” Weiss stood up from the couch and stretched her body as well, a satisfied sigh leaving her as the stretch hit all the right spots in her body. Ruby smirked and gently poked Weiss’ nose while sticking her tongue out playfully. “Y’sure that’s all? Or do you wanna be in the bedroom with me while I’m naked?”

Weiss shrugged with a playful smirk on her face as the two made their way into the bedroom. “I cannot confirm nor deny that.” The airy giggle that Ruby let out was enough to make Weiss’ heart swell, her laughs were akin to a potent shot of serotonin for the Heiress. She began to unbutton the blouse she was wearing one button at a time, watching as Ruby’s hips swayed while she walked around the room from the dresser by the wall to the big walk-in closet, piecing together a quick outfit to lounge about in for the evening.

“Oh, I have dinner in the slow-cooker! It’s your fav’, the family beef stroganoff recipe! But I just put it in, so it won’t be done for at least four more hours.” Ruby called from the closet, Weiss moaning in delight at the mention of her favorite cheat meal. While she was trying to stay on a strict diet, tonight _was_ a special occasion, she could treat herself. She quickly placed her undergarments in the dirty clothes hamper before letting her hair out of its usual ponytail, snow-white tresses flowing freely along her back as her body finally was able to breathe in the AC after a long day of meetings, travel and heated weather.

“That sounds incredible, thank you my love.” Weiss let out a content sigh as she closed her eyes, feeling the air whisk through her hair and breeze along her body. _“I can’t wait to marry you…”_ She whispered softly to herself while walking to Ruby who was now in front of the bed and wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled her in, earning an affectionate purr from the rosette who leaned into the touch. “I’ve missed you Ruby, so much…” Weiss’s voice was gentle as to not break the serenity that blanketed the air. Ruby nodded and cuddled the back of her head into her girlfriend’s chest, looking up to her with a loving smile.

“I’ve missed you too, Snowpea. You ain’t gonna believe how much I missed feeling your arms ‘round me…” Weiss let out an airy chuckle while shaking her head and kissing Ruby on the forehead, pale blues and silvers gazing into each other lovingly. “Oh, believe me, I’m sure we both missed each other greatly in our own ways…” Weiss brought her lips to Ruby’s neck and kissed her softly, drawing out an initial gasp of surprise from the rosette. Weiss kissed the same spot once more and this time the gesture elicited a sigh of content from Ruby.

“May I show you how _I_ missed _you_ , _meine Liebe?”_ Weiss whispered sensually into Ruby’s ear, causing the girl to shiver in her arms from the feeling of the heiress’s hot breath against her. Ruby turned around in Weiss’s arms and wrapped her arms around her neck, tilting her head as half-lidded eyes of silver peered into lustful pale blues.

“You know you never have to ask for that, Snowpea…” Weiss gently caressed and cupped Ruby’s cheek, shaking her head with a loving smile spread across alabaster pale cheeks. “Maybe so, but I will always ask. Consent is important, after all.” Ruby reflected the loving smile back to Weiss who kissed her once more before gently pushing Ruby down onto the bed and climbing on top of her. The rosette giggled playfully, silver eyes reflecting that of the same. “Hi there, Snowpea.”

Weiss gave Ruby an eskimo kiss with half-lidded eyes, her loving smile changing shades to that of a seductive nature. “ _Hallo, meine Schatz._ (Hello, my sweetheart)” Weiss brought her lips to Ruby’s once more as the chaste kiss slowly turned more passionate as the seconds passed, tongue’s dancing together as pale dainty hands began to explore the rosette’s body. Weiss felt the girl beneath her shiver as smooth fingertips brushed gently against her hardened nipples, the heiress took one of her nipples between her thumb and forefinger and gave it a soft pinch and roll. Ruby’s body arched upward slightly at the sudden jolt of pleasure that rushed through her body, a moan escaped her that was muffled by Weiss’s mouth as the two of them were still locked by the lips.

Weiss broke the kiss and looked into Ruby’s eyes, silvers half-lidded and filled to the brim with affection. “How are you feeling, love?” Weiss whispered before bringing her lips to Ruby’s neck, kissing her tenderly while her hand continued to play with her nipple. An airy moan escaped Ruby as she ran her hands across the span of Weiss’s back, nails slightly scraping against unblemished alabaster pale skin.

“I feel good, Snowpea… M-more…” Weiss chuckled lowly at that, her hand leaving her lover’s breast in a bid to seek a far better purchase further down below. “More?” Weiss said, voice above a whisper as she gently caressed Ruby’s pelvic area. “Where would you like more, _meine Blume?_ (My flower)”

Ruby mewled embarrassedly at Weiss’s teasing, tightening the hug she had on her a smidge while pouting. “Y-you know where…” She said abashedly, drawing out another low laugh from Weiss as she snaked her hand down lower at a painfully slow pace. The heiress leaned up and looked at Ruby with a playful smirk.

“If I were to chance a guess…” Weiss’ gaze diverted to Ruby’s waist where her hand resided, she saw Ruby’s legs already spread in anticipation for her lover’s touch. “I believe you mean down…” Her gaze diverted back to meet Ruby’s own, lustful and anticipating silvers drowned in passionate and playful blues.

“ _Here._ ” Weiss finally brought her hand down to Ruby’s core, two fingers rested gently on her wet slit. Intuitively Ruby’s hips bucked forward in search of more contact as a needy moan escaped her lips. Weiss leaned in a bit more until they were face to face, noses just inches from touching, wanting to be as close to her lover as she could. The two women looked deeply into each other’s eyes as Weiss took her hand from her core and instead gently cupped Ruby’s cheek with her hand, caressing her cheek with her thumb. Not wanting to rob her lover of the pleasure she was feeling just moments ago, Weiss opted to lift her knee and push it gently against Ruby’s core, the rosette gladly accepting the gesture by grinding her needy slit against it with a breathy moan. Smiling, Weiss whispered gently.

“I’ve missed you so much, Ruby…” Ruby reflected the same smile back to Weiss as she leaned into her lover’s touch. “I missed you too, Snowpea… ‘Lots…” Ruby closed her eyes as a couple of tears escaped her eyes, Weiss’ smile quickly dropped and she quickly took her knee from the girl’s core. Why was she crying?! Was it something she did or said?! Panic setting in quickly, Weiss brushed the tears away from Ruby’s cheek.

“R-Ruby? What’s wrong?” Ruby shook her head slowly, grabbing onto Weiss’ hand gently with her own and giving it a small squeeze before opening her now slightly reddened eyes. “No, nothing is wrong… I’m just so happy…” Weiss stayed silent, letting Ruby take a breath of air before speaking once more. “It all seems like a big dream t’me, living with you, kissin’ you and huggin’ you, makin’ love, just… _Being_ _with you_ , feels like I’m in some fairy tale romance and I’m just so happy, I’m afraid I’ll wake up and it’ll just be one big dream…”

“Ruby…” Weiss felt her heart swell from Ruby’s words, she would be remiss not to admit that she’s thought the same before, and it meant so much to her that Ruby had felt the same and was even willing to admit it.

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean t’damper the mood’n’all…” Weiss quickly shook her head, her hand cupped Ruby’s cheek once more as she furrowed her brows. “Don’t apologize, Ruby. You didn’t damper anything, _I promise._ ” The heiress couldn’t help but let a chuckle escape her. “I’ve felt the same way for the longest time, wondering if every day I’ll wake up back at home in Atlas in my room, wasting my days away and not having you in my life…” Weiss looked deep into her lover’s red eyes with adoration. “But it’s real, I promise you, and every day I’m so grateful for that.”

Weiss continued to caress Ruby’s cheek with her thumb as they both looked at each other lovingly, basking in the mood silently for a few seconds. “Now, why don’t we both make each other feel amazing, that way there’s no way this could be a dream…”

Ruby nodded to that; a sigh escaped her as she felt Weiss’s knee slowly press against her core once more as she eased her into the pleasure she previously felt. “Y-Yes… I would love that, more than I could say…” Weiss hummed to that, eyes half lidded as her voice dripped with lust. “Really now?… Perhaps I can understand better with your voice?”

Ruby looked deep into half lidded eyes of lustful blues as the tone of Weiss’s voice almost sent her over the edge. She _loved_ this side of Weiss, so sensual and dominant, and was even more in love with the fact that only she had ever seen it. Ruby couldn’t help but melt in her lover’s embrace and presence when she had this aura around her, her mind could think of nothing but giving everything to Weiss, the woman who she fell so deeply and emphatically in love with.

“Make me sing, baby…” Ruby nearly pleaded to Weiss, pools of silver laden with desire. Weiss looked deep into those silver eyes and saw within that desire danced with timidity, a look that Weiss couldn’t help but drown in. Although they’ve always had this dynamic of her being the one in control, Ruby always had that air of shyness around her whenever it came to their times of intimacy, as if it’s nearly their first time indulging in such.

Not wanting to waste another second, Weiss brought her lips back to Ruby’s for a deep, passionate kiss which the rosette took gleefully. The hand that cupped the girl’s cheek danced its way down Ruby’s body as fingertips traced tanned skin, sending jolts of desire and pleasure through the younger girl’s body. Finding her hardened nipple after a brief exploration of smooth skin, Weiss gave it a gentle pinch while pushing her knee softly between Ruby’s legs to both support herself and provide the girl somewhere to push into for more pleasure, which Ruby eagerly did. However, it wasn’t nearly enough for the rosette who whined in frustration as Weiss continued to deny her any sort of direct contact to the aching sensation, the Heiress only chuckled at the damp warmth that ground against her. She broke the kiss and her lips began to trail from Ruby’s jaw all the way to her ample bosom, gasps of pleasure and pink lip stains left in their wake.

“Weiss, p-please… Don’t tease me honey...!” Ruby gasped at the sensation of a hot tongue running along her nipple, a shiver ran through her body as the cold air came in contact with it. Giving Ruby no time to gather herself, Weiss pushed her knee further into her wet core which earned her a soft moan of pleasure that soon turned to a cry of ecstasy as Weiss began to suck on Ruby’s nipple, swirling her tongue around it while her other free hand began to caress her inner thigh. After being sufficiently satisfied with Ruby’s whines and begs for more, Weiss let go of Ruby’s nipple with a soft pop as a seductive smirk spread across her features.

“What is it you want, _meine Liebe?...”_ Slowly Weiss crawled up to Ruby’s side while taking her knee away from her, the rosette whining once more as her hips bucked to find the contact she had quickly grown accustomed to. Weiss, not wanting to leave her lover suffering for _too_ long, decided to show a bit of mercy to the rosette, tracing her free hand down her body to find better purchase between her legs. Her hand gently caressed her core and gently she ran her finger along her wet slit, eliciting a mewl from the girl as her hips jerked forward in search of more pleasure. Weiss leaned into Ruby’s ear and let out a soft breathy moan before whispering.

“Tell me…” Ruby gasped as a rush of lust shot through her being from a sudden wet digit rubbing against her swollen clit. There was _so much_ that the rosette wanted from her lover that she couldn’t decide on one specific thing. To feel her tongue inside of her would be incredible, but her fingers would be _even better_ … Ruby couldn’t make up her mind, she just wanted, no, _needed_ something from Weiss, and all Ruby could do was beg as she looked into amorous sapphires that reflected pools of pleading silver.

“Anything Weiss, anything baby girl! J-Just please, touch me, take me, anything! Make me yours again!” Weiss let out a soft, airy chuckle at her lover begging in such a sexual yet affectionate manner. If the Heiress were to be honest with herself, it was a huge turn on to see and hear her lover beg so passionately when they made love, though something told her that Ruby was keen to her enjoyment of such. Nevertheless, the Heiress was not one to leave a job half-assed. If she’s going to please her lover, she’s going to make sure she does a completely stellar job with no room for doubts. She will _not_ have it any other way, for Ruby’s sake.

_“How will I make her cry my name, I wonder…”_

_Continue reading for Strap-on sex_

_Scroll until you see &’s for Fingering/Cunnilingus_

_Each scenario will lead into the same ending, so enjoy!_

__________________________________________________

“Anything?” Weiss purred into Ruby’s ear, giving her clitoris one last broad stroke of her wet finger. Ruby gasped once more at the sudden contact but whined when she felt Weiss’s hand leave between her legs as the Heiress sat up from the bed. Bringing her finger to her own mouth, Weiss sucked slowly on her digit, enjoying the taste of her lover; a taste she had grown an instinctual craving for. She stood over Ruby with a seductive glint in her eye’s fingers dancing down to rub against her own drenched core. Ruby’s eyes flickered back and forth between Weiss’s seductive blues to her vagina, licking her lips at idea of jetting forward and diving tongue first into her.

“Even… say, taking you with our usual toy?” The Heiress said while rubbing her own wet slit, biting her lip as she picturing her lover lost in passion as she took her without inhibition. Ruby’s let out a soft whine as she spread her legs and brought her hand down to her own needy slit, spreading it open with her index and ring finger for Weiss to see her in her most vulnerable and intimate form.

“Please…” Ruby begged, whining as her own wet finger teased her needy entrance. “I want you…”

Pale blue eyes basked at the sight of Ruby presenting her most sacred place, the sight of such caused something within Weiss to stir. She didn’t know what it was, but it felt _carnal_. She needed her lover, and she needed her _now._ Dropping to her hands and knees she quickly pulled a white box from under her bed and opened the lid, revealing a pure white dildo, a black harness with another smaller dildo attached to it and a small bottle of lube. Not needing the latter item, she pulled out the first two items and quickly pushed the box to the side. She stared at the toy, smirking as she appreciated its length and girth.

 _“Myrtenaster, don’t fail me now.”_ An odd name for a toy Weiss was certain, but it fit somehow. Rising back to her feet, Weiss gazed longingly at Ruby as she held the toy up for her to see. Ruby’s gaze locked onto the toy and intuitively bit her lip at the thought of the toy filling her up entirely. Just fantasizing about it wasn’t enough for the rosette, she wanted to _feel_ Weiss take her.

“Yes…” Ruby took shaky breaths as she spoke. “Make me yours, honey…” Weiss cocked a brow upward as she began to get the harness ready to attach to her waist, teasing her own entrance with the smaller toy attached to the harness, biting her lip as she did so.

“Mmmm… Someone is rather bossy today huh? And needy too…” Weiss closed her eyes as a shiver ran down her spine, a sigh escaping her lips as she slowly inserted the smaller toy into herself before situating the harness on her waist.

“It’s all your fault! Teasin’ me and all that, kissin’ me and suckin’ on my breasts… y’know how much that gets me all worked up…” Ruby rebutted as she watched her lover slowly get situated with the toys she procured. “B’sides, I missed you…” Weiss playfully rolling her eyes at her lover’s complaints as she finally got the toy securely fastened to the harness. Giving it a tug and pull and ensuring that it wasn’t going anywhere, Weiss giggled and crawled back onto the bed, hovering over her lover and stopping between her legs. A gentle, loving smile was spread across Weiss’s features and Ruby couldn’t help but adopt the grin herself as the two women looked lovingly into each other’s eyes with noses nearly touching. Ruby’s arms wrapped around Weiss’s back as the Heiress brought used her own arms to support herself atop her lover. Weiss spoke, her voice gentle and just above a whisper.

“Please, you know you love it when I tease you… And I missed you too, _meine Liebe._ ” Sending a hand down to align the toy on Ruby’s wet core, Weiss began to gently thrust her hips back and forth to coat it in the rosette’s juices in preparation, drawing out soft sighs of pleasure from the girl below her as she moved her hips with her lover’s own rhythm. Weiss spoke once more in the same gentle tone as she looked deeply into her eyes.

“Just as you know that I love you...” Aligning the head of the toy with Ruby’s entrance, Weiss gently pushed and felt her hips moving forward, loving blues watching as Ruby’s own silvers became half-lidded as she felt her lover finally become one with her. A tender moan of pleasure was followed by a content sigh, Ruby’s toes scrunched slightly at the feeling of being full.

“Does it hurt? I know we haven’t done this in a while…” Weiss looked into Ruby’s eyes for any glints of pain or discomfort, but all she could find was a flood of lust and affection. Shaking her head Ruby pulled Weiss in for a tender kiss, keeping her voice at a soft, serene tone. “No, it feels amazing… Please, keep going, make me sing your name…”

Weiss let out a soft giggle to that, and with one last shared kiss she began to move her hips in slow thrusts, letting Ruby get used to the feeling of having the biggest toy in their collection inside of her again. Weiss was worried that it would most likely be too much for the girl since they hadn’t used it in such a long while, but if Ruby’s moans and slight arches were an indication towards anything, it was that she had nothing to worry about.

“Harder baby, harder…!” Ruby gasped when Weiss suddenly began to thrust faster and as a result, even harder just as she wished. A throaty moan escaped the rosette, Weiss buried her face into the crook of her neck and began to kiss tanned hot skin before letting out her own sigh of pleasure as the toy that was inside of her began to hit in just the right spots from the increased speed of her thrusts.

“It feels so good _meine blume_ …” Weiss said with soft pants betwixt her words, Ruby nodded quickly before wrapping her legs around Weiss in a bid to feel her even deeper as hands explored Weiss’s back. One hand rested gently on the back of the Heiress’s head, lightly grasping onto snow-white tresses as she kissed Ruby’s neck while the other hand ran nails along her back, leaving light red marks of passionate love on otherwise alabaster pale skin.

“Yes...! S-So good!” Ruby said with a breathy moan, Weiss shivered from the feeling of her nails scraping her back, and all she wanted to do was let go and truly ravage Ruby and send her to a paradise she soon wouldn’t forget. It was an odd carnal desire that always seemed to surface whenever they would use their toys, it was the main reason Weiss tended to keep her toy play to a minimum. But she knew she had to take things slow, Ruby was nothing if not fragile and although she seemed tough on the outside, when it came to sexual acts, she was far more into tender, slow love making and not so much rougher sex like Weiss was.

 _“Keep control, Weiss… K-Keep control…”_ She repeated inwardly like a mantra, trying to keep her thrusts at a consistent pace all while fighting her growing desire to truly ravage the girl, the toy pressing all the right spots inside of herself doing no favors in extinguishing said desire. Each thrust inside Ruby sent a surge of pleasure and lust through Weiss, pair that with Ruby’s pleasured cries and pants of lust and the only thing she could do to keep her mind focused was growl lowly as she bit her own lip.

“S-Snowpea?” Ruby called out upon hearing her lover growl, Weiss letting out a low hum as her face was still buried in the crook of her neck, giving the girl soft, wet kisses. “W-What’s wrong honey?” The rosette was worried, something definitely didn’t feel right with how Weiss was acting. Normally the couple would exchange words of affection to one another as they made love, but all Weiss had done since she had entered Ruby was hug her closely and keep silent… Tapping her back softly, Ruby tried to gently pull Weiss off of her. “Hey, look at me Snowpea…”

Apprehensively Weiss stopped kissing Ruby’s neck when she felt the tap on her back and rose up slowly to meet Ruby’s eyes, her thrusts coming to a slow stop. Her lip hurt suddenly and was that blood she tasted? None of that mattered at the moment for the Heiress, right now the only thing she was concerned with was how the worried look in Ruby’s eyes as she scanned Weiss’s features.

“What’s the matter?” Ruby inquired softly as she gently caressed Weiss’s alabaster pale cheeks with the back of her hand, Ruby tilted her head with a frown on her features as Weiss shifted her gaze away. “Hey, talk t’me honey…” Ruby gently cupped Weiss’s cheek and skimmed her thumb over it, the Heiress opting to shake her head slowly but cuddle into the embrace nonetheless. “It’s nothing…” Weiss answered back hoarsely, the rosette not buying it at all. Ruby had an inkling of the problem here, though she always gave Weiss the space to voice out her problem first before trying play 20 questions to figure it out, which happened rarely since Weiss was always very adamant on communication with their relationship. A giggle left Ruby’s lips as they curved up to a small smile.

“Not try’na be rough huh?” Weiss grumbled embarrassedly before cuddling her face into Ruby’s neck again in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, nodding. Ruby couldn’t help but laugh softly at the Heiress’s worries. “It’s okay, honey…” Ruby pulled Weiss back up to meet her gaze, embarrassed blues waded in confident and loving pools of silver. Ruby licked her lips and nodded slowly. “It’s okay, Weiss…” Her eyes were half-lidded and shone with an amount of adoration that only Weiss has ever had the privilege to witness, Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss’s neck and gave her a loving smile. She whispered.

_“Fuck me as hard as you want, baby. I’m all yours.”_

At that, Weiss felt her blood pump and her heart race as that carnal instinct within her stirred. She felt herself shake with excitement, anticipation and what she realized after a moment of reflection was a tinge of fear. She swallowed thickly, gave Ruby a slow nod and kissed her. “The moment it becomes too much, you tell me, okay?” Ruby rolled her eyes playfully and ground herself against the toy that was still inside of herself, biting her lip sexily. “Please, Snowpea. I’m a tough cookie, you know that. I can take it.” Weiss smiled and gave Ruby one of her own signature eskimo kisses. “I know you are sweetie; I’m just letting you know.”

With one last kiss, Weiss sat up began to thrust into her lover once more, starting slow but increasing both her pace and strength as time went on. Ruby’s soft moans of pleasure grew to cries of ecstasy and passion as the thrusts became quicker and hit deeper, the Heiress’s own moans of pleasure joined Ruby’s as the toy inside of herself hit her most sensitive spot repeatedly. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room following close behind their shared moans, creating an orchestrated symphony of passionate, heated love.

“Yes, baby! J-Just like that! It feels s-so good!” Weiss watched as her breasts bounced with the rhythm of the thrusts, causing an idea to pop into her head bringing an immediate smirk to her visage. Leaning down Weiss caught both breasts with her hands and brought one nipple to her mouth to suck on it greedily while the other hand massaged it lovingly, causing Ruby to arch upward in Weiss’s touch with a breathy moan to match. Weiss enjoyed servicing her lover’s breasts, and while Ruby _did_ enjoy it, the Heiress wanted, no, _needed_ to give her lover even more.

After a short while of playing with her breasts she decided to give them a break to make sure Ruby didn’t end up sore, giving her nipple one last kiss before sitting back up and kissing her on the lips, a gesture Ruby took gladly. Wanting to send Ruby to the strongest climax she could, Weiss decreased the speed of her thrusts, taking the toy out of Ruby with a slight squelch. The rosette let out a whine as her hips continued to buck in the rhythm of Weiss’s thrusts for a second longer before stopping.

“Why…” Ruby groaned slightly with a frown on her features, Weiss tapped her side gently, smirking. “Roll over. Put that cute little butt up, I’m going to take you from behind.” Feeling the heat rush to her cheeks at Weiss’s demand, Ruby nodded slowly and rolled over onto her stomach before rising to her knees, behind up and presented to the Heiress. Weiss moaned softly and licked her lips, rubbing her lover’s behind gently before giving it a gentle slap, eliciting a yelp from the girl as Weiss positioned herself, toy in front of her lover’s entrance.

“Are you comfy, _meine Liebe?_ ” Weiss asked while rubbing her wet slit with the toy, sending a shiver down Ruby’s spine as she turned her head to look at Weiss behind her. She smiled and nodded slowly, bringing her hands to her behind and spreading her flower open for her lover to see, wiggling her behind a bit to further incentivize the Heiress.

“Take me, darlin’…”

Ruby’s eyes closed halfway and rolled upward when she felt the toy suddenly penetrate her, a guttural, throaty moan slipped out as Weiss wasted no time in taking her from behind, thrusting in deep, hard and _fast_. This was it; _this_ was what Weiss wanted. She wanted nothing more than to watch her lover arch from her touch and ministrations, for her to cry out in unabated ecstasy and sing her name.

“Weiss! Oh god, yes! Harder, baby! I love you!” Ruby exclaimed as she lost herself to the feeling of the toy hitting deeper than before. The force of skin slapping together sent ripples through her lower half that even managed to hit her clitoris, causing her eyes to roll upward once more in sexual euphoria. Weiss herself was experiencing a similar feeling, the toy buried deep inside of her was pushing deeper into that special spot and while the ripples of force weren’t nearly as strong due to the harness she was wearing, she still felt a faint jolt towards her own clitoris for every thrust she performed.

Ruby’s gasps began to increase in speed and become uneven, her words were beginning to come out as nothing but mush as she fell forward onto the bed, arms no longer supporting her own weight as Weiss continued to thrust deeply into her without inhibition. She knew what those signs meant, especially after all the years of making love with the rosette.

 _“She’s close…”_ Weiss mused inwardly as she grabbed softly onto Ruby’s arms and pulled her up, a yelp of surprise escaped the unprepared girl as the heiress wrapped her arms around her now tense body. Weiss continued to thrust deeply into her as she kissed Ruby’s shoulders, one hand giving her breast a soft squeeze while the other danced its way down to the hood of her clitoris, rubbing it gently to provide even more pleasure for the girl. Ruby’s body melted in her lover’s touch immediately as if the previous tenseness had never existed in the first place.

A hearty moan escaped Ruby as she brought her hand down to rest atop Weiss’s own that was rubbing her clit gently. She looked over her shoulder and the two lovers’ gazes met once more, their heads touching with Ruby’s hand reaching out to rest on the back of Weiss’s head, grasping softly onto white locks once more.

“Are you close, meine _Blume?_ ” Weiss asked between heavy breaths, Ruby nodded quickly and let out another series of breathy cries as the heiress brushed a finger gently against her clitoris causing her to jolt in her arms. Truthfully, for the Heiress, the pleasure she derived from the change of position wasn’t nearly as strong as what she felt in the previous one, but it was more than enough to help her at least reach a climax with her lover, if her own rising climax was anything to go by. Riding that bubbling sensation in her core, Weiss brought her voice down to a whisper.

“ _Meine Liebe_ , I’m so close, too… _cum für mich..._ (cum for me…)” With one last strong thrust into her lover’s core, Ruby’s eyes rolled upward before they screwed tightly shut. Throwing her head back, Ruby let out one last symphonic cry of ecstasy, screaming her lover’s name as her climax exploded through her body like fireworks, Weiss being the conductor of the climactic orchestra with Myrtenaster being her baton. Weiss felt her own climax shoot through her body, sending a shiver down her spine as her eyes shut tight and her own guttural, throaty moan escaped her. The climax wasn’t nearly as strong as Ruby’s own evidently, but it was enough to leave Weiss satisfied, especially after she got to hear her lover scream her name while in euphoria’s embrace.

She peppered Ruby’s neck with soft kisses, retracted her hand from her now overly sensitive love button, and gave her nipple one last gentle pinch which elicited a soft gasp from the girl who was still riding the aftershocks of her orgasm. She held the girl in place for a moment longer as she traced gentle circles around her mid-section, letting her come to at her own pace, all while still lightly peppering her with gentle pecks across her neck and shoulders.

After feeling and seeing Ruby’s body relax, Weiss gently brought her back down onto the bed and moved her hips back, removing the toy from her lover’s now thoroughly pleased flower. Ruby gasped at the feeling of the toy leaving her, and immediately she curled up into a comfortable ball that Weiss was all too familiar with. It was what Ruby had so aptly named "The Ball of Wanting Cuddles." Smiling lopsidedly, Weiss shook her head at the sight as she began to unclip the harness from her waist.

 _“She’s so cute…”_ She slowly took out the toy from inside of herself, a small shudder escaped her lips at the feeling before she quickly discarded the toy to the side to be cleaned off later. For now, she knew what her lover needed. Crawling up to Ruby, Weiss laid down beside her and wrapped her arms around the curled-up girl, looking down at her as she cuddled closer into her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ruby’s eyes widened at the feeling of Weiss’s finger slowly enter her, a symphonic cry escaped her that sent a slight shiver down Weiss’ spine. She smirked at Ruby jerking her hips forward, trying to get more of her finger inside of her greedily.

“What to do with you, _meine Liebe_...” The Heiress’s voice was sultry, and her words were velvety as she whispered into her lover’s ear while stopping her finger halfway through Ruby’s needy pussy and removing her finger, the rosette whining once more at the sudden loss of her lover’s finger. Weiss brought the wet finger to her mouth and sucked on it softly, moaning at the taste of Ruby’s love.

“You taste so good, my love…” Ruby felt her cheeks and ears heat up at that, eyes shifting to the side embarrassedly which caused Weiss to chuckle. She lost count of how many times she’s told her lover that she liked her taste, but every time she always ended up an embarrassed and shy mess.

“D-don’t say that so outrightly, it’s ‘mbarrasin’…” Weiss laughed and grabbed a pillow next to her. “But it’s true! You do taste really good…” Slowly she crawled around the bed until she was between Ruby’s legs, Ruby’s gaze finally meeting Weiss’s as she smiled, a seductive glint was present in her pale blue eyes. “And I want to taste even more…” She patted Ruby’s hip gently. “Up, let me put a pillow under you.”

Blushing still, Ruby lifted her hips so Weiss could place the pillow beneath her behind, elevating her to make the entire affair a bit easier on both ladies. Licking her lips, Weiss stared at her most intimate area with hungry eyes and without warning nor waiting any longer Weiss gave Ruby’s slit a long, broad stroke with her tongue causing the rosette to gasp at the warm, sudden contact. Her hand reached down to gently grasp onto Weiss’s head in a bid to find more contact while the other hand skimmed across her own breast and squeezed onto it, trying to bring more pleasure to herself from every place possible. “W-Weiss…” Ruby sighed out contently.

While the initial taste was tantalizing to the Heiress, she knew she needed more, she lifted Ruby’s legs and positioned them over her shoulder to make the moment more comfortable for the both of them, Ruby shifting her own position slightly to make things just right for her own lover in turn. Continuing her oral ministrations, the Heiress slid her tongue into her lover and immediately moaned at the taste, causing Ruby to shudder and sigh from the vibrations beneath as she pinched her nipple.

“It feels good, Snowpea… More, deeper…” Ruby said between soft pants, causing Weiss to smile inwardly, pride swelling from the compliments of a job well done thus-far, but she wouldn’t let up after such. Wanting to hear more of her lovers’ compliments and cries, Weiss continued to lick every inch of the rosette’s honey pot, enjoying the taste of her juices as her tongue caressed every inch she could. Ruby in turn ground her hips against Weiss’s mouth, moving with the rhythm of her tongue as it delved in and out as a long sigh of content escaped her.

“Yes baby, just like that, it feels so good…!” Ruby gasped when she felt a hand suddenly rest atop her pelvic area and skim down until it rested just atop the hood of her clit. Weiss began to rub the area gently, enough to provide an extra layer of pleasure but not enough to bother the overly sensitive bundle of nerves. Her extra work got her a moan of approval as Ruby arched upward, her hip trying to increase the pressure of Weiss’s gentle massage on the area, which Weiss eagerly granted.

“Oh god, yes!” Ruby cried out as she continued to play with her breasts, every single part of her body feeling as if it was on fire from the sheer amount of service she was receiving. Her body felt like it was lit aflame from the pleasure that seared through her nerves, it was becoming too much for the girl and she felt herself slowly approaching her climax. Weiss heard the uneven erratic pants coming from the girl while her hips rolled to the rhythm of Weiss’s tongue.

 _“Already? She must’ve been pent up…”_ Weiss began to slow down her oral ministrations and completely took away her hand from Ruby’s clit, the girl whining in annoyance as her pleasure was suddenly robbed from her once more. “W-Weiss, please…I’m so close…” She pleaded to her lover, silver eyes watching as pale blues winked playfully at her before sitting up and smiling.

“Well that’s no good, I’m not quite done with you yet… But don’t worry, _meine Liebe_.” Weiss moved to sit at the edge of the bed and patted the open space between her legs, looking to Ruby with a playful smirk. “Come, take a seat here…”

Without wasting a second Ruby sat up and scurried over quickly, wanting nothing more than to be close to her lover. And close she was, as when she sat down right between Weiss’s legs as requested, the Heiress hugged her from behind, pulling her in a bit closer until they were flush against one other. She delivered soft kisses to the nape of Ruby’s neck, pulling a soft sigh from the rosette as she leaned into Weiss’s touch. Bringing her lips to Ruby’s ear, Weiss whispered gently as she began to massage her lover’s chest.

“Spread your legs for me baby…” Ruby gasped as a shiver ran through her body at the feeling of Weiss’s breath against her ear, and without waiting she followed Weiss’s command, spreading her legs widely for the Heiress. Smirking, Weiss brought one hand down to the girl’s needy slit and ran her finger along it gently, feeling the wet warmth against her fingertip as Ruby sighed from the touch, melting in her embrace.

“You look amazing, my love…” Weiss pointed to the full body mirror against the wall that they were sitting in front of, and with an embarrassed mewl Ruby looked away from the mirror, causing Weiss to giggle. “Oh come, _meine Blume_ , you look so beautiful, so amazing… I could look at you all day. Don’t you want to watch me make love to you, Ruby?” Spreading her outer lips with her index and ring finger, Weiss rubbed her entrance with her middle finger while her other hand pinched her hardened areola, earning an arch and sigh of pleasure from the rosette. “Look at how wet you are…”

Ruby chanced a glance downwards towards her lower half, watching as Weiss gently moved her finger from her pussy a couple of inches, a thin string of her juices stuck from her wet core to Weiss’s finger. She bit her lip as her hips instinctively jerked forward to find contact with the Heiress’s finger once again, Weiss giggled before whispering sensually in her ear.

“You’re so wet for me… And I _love_ it _._ ” Ruby gasped when she felt two fingers enter her, bringing a temporary sense of relief to the aching need she felt. Weiss started to thrust slowly, kissing her on her neck and shoulder while massaging her breast, and while her ministrations felt good to the rosette, it wasn’t enough. She wanted her to go faster, to thrust into her even deeper.

“Harder baby, please!… I need it…” The shameless begs brought a smile to the Heiress’s face, a chuckle escaped her before she shook her head. “I can’t do that, _meine Liebe…_ Not until you look in the mirror with me and watch us make love.”

Ruby groaned embarrassedly at the proposition her lover made. How could she be so bold as to request that she watch something like that!? Ruby had no idea how her lover managed to be so nonchalant about such acts, but she knew that she wouldn’t get what she wanted unless she gave Weiss what she desired, truly a game of give and take they were indulging in. Finally giving in, Ruby turned her gaze to the mirror before her and took in the image reflected back to her. She saw herself front and center, spread eagle with tanned cheeks dusted a tint of red that would make her namesake proud, and Weiss who’s chin was resting on her shoulder and fingers deep inside with a sultry smile on her features.

“There you are, my Rosebud…” Weiss said with a smile, she watched as Ruby’s eyes scanned the reflection before her with a lustful glint in her eyes. True to her word, the moment that Ruby’s eyes connected with their reflection, she began to thrust her fingers even harder and faster into her. Weiss watched as Ruby’s eyes rolled upward and her head lolled backwards, soft chants of “Yes” and “Weiss” escaping the rosette who was quickly lost in her own sexual paradise. Weiss moaned softly in Ruby’s ear while the hand that massaged her breast slowly snaked its way down her mid-section until it arrived at the hood of her clit. Placing her fingers atop the hood of her love button, she began to rub the area very gently, enough to elicit another sharp gasp and moan of pleasure from her lover.

“I love it when you sing like that, Ruby… It’s such a turn on…” Weiss kissed Ruby’s ear gently, a gasp left her as her arms twitched upward slightly, their intentions painfully clear to the Heiress who laughed softly before kissing Ruby’s neck once again. “You can play with your breasts if you want, _meine Blume_ , anything you want…”

Not waiting a second longer, Ruby’s hands greedily pawed at her own breasts, one hand pinching her own nipple while the other massaged her breast in its entirety, a long drawn out moan of bliss escaped the rosette as she continued to move her hips in the rhythm of her lover’s thrusts below. Weiss heard the wet squelch come below from Ruby’s sodden flower, and Weiss couldn’t help but feel herself get turned on by the sound. There was also a sense of pride welling up within the Heiress at the fact that she was the only one who could bring out this libidinous side of the rosette, a normally chaste and rather innocent, child-like girl. Weiss didn’t take that for granted.

“Weiss, I-I…!” Ruby let out a breathy moan when a wet digit suddenly brushed against her clitoris, Weiss began to pump her fingers a bit quicker and curled her finger upward, hitting a special spot within Ruby that caused her to let out high pitched cry of ecstasy. “Oh god, yes! Weiss!” The rosette sang out, a playful smile spread across Weiss’s features. _“Now THAT was a nice sound…”_ She mused inwardly, giggling and kissing Ruby’s cheek. “ _Mein Gott Ruby,_ was there something you liked?” Ruby quickly nodded her head, breaths uneven and shaky as she moved her hips with her lover’s fingers.

“Again! Do it again! P-Please!” Weiss bit her lip and nodded, the pleasured smile on her lover’s face caused her heart to skip a beat as love swelled in her heart. Wanting to hear that harmony of intimacy once more, Weiss curled her finger upward again in the same spot, drawing out another loud moan from the girl as she arched back in wanton pleasure. Weiss pushed her own core into Ruby’s back, letting her own airy moan out as her own slit began to ache in need. She cooed into Ruby’s ear lovingly.

“Yes baby, sing for me…” Kissing Ruby’s neck once more, the rosette tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck to the Heiress as a shiver ran down her spine. She was so close; Weiss could hear it in her breaths and feel her body tensing up more by the second as she approached her orgasm. “W-Weiiissss…” Ruby moaned out shakily as a warm tongue ran across her neck, eyes fluttering closed as she let herself wade in Weiss’s loving ministrations. “Oh god, I’m so close, baby I’m so close…!”

Without warning, A sharp gasp escaped the rosette when Weiss suddenly bit her neck gently with enough force to send a jolt through her body but not enough to break skin. Weiss moaned against her skin as she curled her finger upwards once more, pressing onto Ruby’s most sensitive spot within while her wet finger gently caressed her clit. It was too much for the girl, and with one last intuitive jerk of her hips, Ruby’s eyes screwed shut as her climax hit her like a freight train.

She threw her head back as she screamed out in pleasure, her hips jerked forward and her toes curled as her body shivered from the orgasm that rocked her core. Weiss felt her lover’s pussy clench around her fingers repeatedly as her orgasm rippled through her, the Heiress feeling her own aching need begin to overflow below. Rather than addressing that outrightly, she instead held her lover closely as she unraveled in her arms, taking her hand away from her clit and instead tracing her fingers along her mid-section to help bring her down from her orgasm peacefully. She removed her mouth from her neck and looked at the bite mark she left, hoping it wouldn’t bruise too badly while giving it soft kisses.

“I’ve got you, _meine Schatz_ … I love you…” Weiss nuzzled her head into the crook of Ruby’s neck as the rosette took uneven breaths while she rode the after-shocks of her orgasm, hands dropping from her breasts and to her sides. Weiss wrapped her free arm around the girl to hold her closely as she slowly came down from the euphoria of her intense orgasm, she rested her chin onto Ruby’s shoulder once more and cuddled her head into hers, Ruby lazily cuddling back while still taking in deep breaths as her orgasm slowly subsided.

“You okay, Ruby?” Weiss inquired with a tender voice, Ruby letting out a low moan of approval, nodding her head slowly as she reveled in the afterglow with a small smile on her face, exhaustion evident on her features after riding through such an intense orgasm. Weiss giggled and brought one hand down to her own core, rubbing it softly to bring herself a bit of pleasure. It was evident that Ruby would be too tired to at least help her finish, but Weiss could easily take care of herself.

“I’m glad. I love you, Ruby… So much…” Weiss said softly before kissing the bite mark on her neck once more, eliciting a squeal of bliss from the rosette. A soft gasp escaped Weiss as her wet finger grazed her clit, a shiver ran through her body from the jolt of pleasure she felt. The gasp didn’t fall on deaf ears, as Ruby’s brow rose upward a smidgen at the sound.

“I love you too, Snowpea… heaps’n’bunches…” She gently tugged at Weiss’s arms, silently asking for her to let go, and while Weiss was a little confused at the sudden request (Not to mention she was _very_ comfortable having her lover in her arms while she pleased herself), she removed her arms as Ruby wished. The rosette stood up shakily and turned on her heel to face Weiss only to see her shamelessly pleasing herself, biting her lip as her hand rubbed against her own wet slit, snow-white eyebrows slightly arched upward as lustful icy blues met tired yet playful silvers.

“Havin’ fun down there without me?” Ruby asked playfully, Weiss giggled and backed up onto the bed, scooting back until she rested her head on the pillows at the headboard with her behind on the other pillow she had Ruby sit on previously. She beckoned with her finger in a come-hither motion, licking her lips.

“I would never, _meine Herz… (My heart…)”_ Spreading her legs for Ruby, Weiss brought her hand down and spread her lower lips open to expose her soaked entrance while wiggling her hips seductively. “I’m just so turned on after playing with you that I couldn’t help myself… Won’t you help me out? I’d love to feel your tongue inside of me…”

Ruby licked her lips and with a wink she smiled and began to slowly crawl towards Weiss on the bed. “You ain’t got no clue how much I’d love that Snowflake…” Finally face to face with Weiss’s wet slit, Ruby began to caress her inner thighs with her hands before giving Weiss’s lips a long lick with her tongue. A soft moan left Weiss as her hips jerked forward from the contact, Ruby hummed softly as she continued to caress her aching core with her tongue, hands leaving her thighs to spread her flower to begin exploring deeper into Weiss.

“Mmmm…” Weiss moaned softly as she reached down to Ruby’s head and pushed her forward into her pussy softly while bunching a bit of her red and black locks into her hand, she let her head loll back as a long sigh escaped her when she felt Ruby’s tongue slowly enter her. “ _Ja, meine Liebe, Mehr…! (Yes, my love, more…!)”._ A sharp gasp escaped Weiss when Ruby’s tongue suddenly brushed against her clit, her hips jerked forward instinctually as she searched once more for that contact, but there wasn’t any to be found.

“R-Ruby! Again! Touch me there again!” Weiss pleaded as pale blues met playful silvers, Ruby giggled and shook her head. “Nuh-uh, I wanna’ taste more of you Snowpea… How about you play with your little fun-button while I go down and help you feel even better…” As if to incentivize her, Ruby gave her clit one last loving lick, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from the Heiress who immediately brought her hand down to do just as Ruby suggested. Ruby all the while smiled before she brought her tongue back to her lover’s flower, licking as deeply as she could while lapping up any of the juices that flowed from it.

“ _Ja, Ruby!_ Just like that! Yeeeessss!” Weiss’s breaths became uneven and erratic as the seconds passed, the feeling of constant stimulation on her clitoris combined with Ruby’s tongue sliding in and out of her deeply caused her already simmering climax to slowly reach a boil. Ruby heard Weiss’s breaths grow faster and uneven, tipping her off that she was inching closer and closer to her climax, Ruby moaned softly at the addicting taste of her love as she continued her best to bring Weiss as much pleasure as she could. She brought her hand upward towards Weiss’s clit and began to caress it with her finger, Weiss retracted her hand and grabbed tightly onto the sheets beneath her as if she were reaching for something as her pants became increasingly louder and uneven.

“ _Mein Gott, Ruby!_ I’m so close, I-!!!” Weiss’s sentence was cut off when she felt a sudden pressure on her clit as Ruby pushed her finger gently onto it. The pressure on her clit plus Ruby’s tongue inside of her was far too much for her to take all at once, and with sharp, short gasps the Heiress finally unraveled from her lover’s touch. Her eyes screwed shut tightly as toes curled from her climax rocking her core, her body arched upward as she took in heavy erratic breaths, all while Ruby continued to caress her insides with her tongue as her juices flowed freely, the rosette let out a low, guttural moan as she relished in the taste of Weiss’s love.

The world around the Heiress seemed to have ceased for a moment, all Weiss could feel was the aftershocks of the orgasm pulsing through her body, the pressure in her core was slowly beginning to decrease and fatigue began to settle in rapidly. After some seconds of wading within that darkness of bliss, Weiss felt the feeling begin to return to each part of her body, and the first feeling she registered were the slow loving licks Ruby was administering below.

Weiss’s breaths slowly normalized in pace and length, her grip on the sheets loosened and her body finally relaxed, reveling in the afterglow now that the aftershocks were finally subsiding. Ruby slowly took her tongue out and gave her lover soft kisses starting on her flower and slowly rising up her body, eliciting soft croons of bliss from Weiss as she wrapped her arms lazily around Ruby who slowly made her way upward with gentle kisses in her wake. Finally reaching her lips after what Weiss felt was an eternity, the two girls kissed deeply; Weiss tasting her own juices as her and Ruby’s tongues danced a waltz of passionate love. Breaking the kiss, Ruby moved back until their noses were touching, Weiss’s fatigued pale blues swimming in silver pools of affection as Ruby gave her an Eskimo kiss before lying beside Weiss who wrapped her arms around her shortly after.

________________________________________________

The couple laid in silence for a short while, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Weiss took slow, steady breaths while Ruby took short, quick ones. Ruby cuddled a bit more into Weiss before looking up to her with a tired smile, breaking the silence.

“Feel better now, Snowpea?” Weiss nodded slowly with half-lidded eyes, kissing Ruby’s forehead while running her fingers through now untamed red and black strands. “ _Mein Gott_ , I do… Hopefully as good as you did?” Weiss’ voice was hoarse from fatigue, but the rosette could still hear the satisfaction and love within each word. Giggling, Ruby kissed Weiss on her lips and gave her a playful wink. “Oh, I hope so, cause you made me feel _so_ _nice_ …”

Weiss chuckled lowly and hugged Ruby closer to her, kissing her atop her head before closing her eyes, Ruby hummed happily from the contact and closeness of her lover. “Y’know…” Ruby started; voice soft as to not break the calm. “I thought my day couldn’t get any better, but I’m starting to realize I was wrong, especially after _that._ I don’t think I’ll be able to top that for a while. Unless you let me get that chocolate fountain for the kitchen!” The heiress laughed, shaking her head as her chin rested atop the rosette’s head. “You’re such a dolt... And no, no chocolate fountain. Any more sources of sugar for you and I’m certain you’ll be bouncing off the walls.”

Ruby blew a playful raspberry before grumbling and closing her eyes. “Party pooper.” She stated, going quiet after that. Weiss knew there were no hard feelings from her, but she could still see she was a bit disappointed. Deciding to meet her half-way, Weiss took her chin off the top of her head to look down at her. “How about we go visit the bakery and buy a couple dozen of your favorite chocolate-chip cookies tomorrow instead?” As the heiress expected, Ruby instantly looked up to Weiss with a beaming smile. “Really!? It’s a date!” Ruby squealed enthusiastically which earned a content smile and a kiss from the heiress. “I look forward to it, _meine Liebe._ ”

The two once again fell into a quiet calm of enjoying each other’s presence; Ruby twirling some of Weiss’s snow-white tresses around her finger while Weiss gently scratched atop Ruby’s head which earned her some gentle purrs of delight. Things were perfect this way, Weiss thought. There’s no reason to change anything between the two of them or even bring up the possibility… Or so Weiss initially thought, but she found that her conversation earlier with Klein regarding the future of her relationship with Ruby was on constant repeat in her head.

“Hey, Ruby…” Weiss was the first to break the silence, she heard the girl in her arms hum, letting her know that she was listening.

“Are you… Happy?”

“Huh?” Ruby looked up to Weiss, brows furrowed from confusion. “What do you mean?” She inquired, to which Weiss shrugged. “Are you happy? Like, with us and how things are?” Ruby tilted her head as a worried expression overtook her confused features, completely taken aback by Weiss’ sudden question.

“Of course, I am, Snowpea. Happier than I’ve ever been… Is somethin’ bothering you?” Ruby reached up and caressed Weiss’s cheek softly, silvers searching within tired pale blues for an answer, but she couldn’t find one. Instead, Weiss smiled softly and cuddled into the embrace, shaking her head.

“Not at all, Rosebud. I’m just asking is all…” The two of them stayed like that for a few tender seconds, Weiss finding peace in the serene repetition of Ruby’s thumb skimming across her cheek gently. “I’m happy as well, but I wanted to make sure you were happy too. A lot of things have changed recently for us, so…” Ruby nodded slowly, understanding now where Weiss was coming from. A playful smile spread across her features.

“Well, for what it’s worth, if you got on one knee and asked me t’marry you right now I’d say yes. And no, that ain’t just because the sex was amazing.” Weiss felt her breath immediately get caught in her throat. Did she just hear that right? She’d _marry_ her? Weiss felt her cheeks heat up from the mental image of being on one knee, slipping a ring on Ruby’s finger. Her heart began to beat faster as she quickly thought of how to respond, but most of her thoughts turned to mush in the face of that mental image.

“Y-You shouldn’t joke around like that, Ruby… It’s not good for my heart.” Was all Weiss could manage, Ruby cocked a brow upwards at that. “If you say so. But who said I was joking?” Weiss’ mouth went ajar slightly, causing Ruby to laugh while putting one hand atop Weiss’s head and the other on her chin, pushing against both and closing her mouth shut before leaning in for a chaste kiss. “You’re so cute, Snowpea. I love you and I’m glad that you’re happy with how things are, and I look forward to them gettin’ even better.”

Ruby’s smile reached her eyes, each overflowing with affection as she took her hands away from Weiss’s head and chin and the heiress couldn’t help but let a warm smile spread across her features, Ruby’s sunny, optimistic and loving disposition always brought her peace of mind and joy. Leaning in, Weiss stole her own deeper kiss with the rosette, who gladly gave her everything she could.

Yes, things were perfect no matter what way they were, so long as she had Ruby by her side. Be it with her as her girlfriend, fiancée or even as her wife. At the end of the day, all of those were just titles, they could never truly represent or even capture the feelings of love and joy they had for each other. Weiss felt her nerves calm at the fact that Ruby was happy with how things were, and that she was even willing to become her wife if the opportunity rose. But there was no rush, Weiss knew that they had all the time in the world for that precious moment to arrive, and she was certain it would arrive at the right time.

As much as Weiss was compelled to, she broke the kiss for the both of them to get some needed air, a thin string of saliva keeping the two connected after their heated, passionate kiss. A sigh escaped the heiress as the two girls stared deeply into each other’s eyes. “I love you too, Ruby. More than you can imagine…” A long dragged out yawn escaped Weiss, her hand hovered over her mouth as the fatigue from both a long day and their love making finally began to blanket over her, the prospect of a nap began to sound like an excellent idea to her.

“Someone’s tired~” Ruby sang softly, Weiss nodded slowly as her eyes slowly drifted shut. Ruby kept her voice at a soft, hushed tone. “I can imagine, you had a long day _and_ you came home and we got straight to true love makin’~” The heiress let out a sound that was a mixture of a laugh and a sigh, nodding lazily as Ruby cuddled her head back into her lover’s chest.

“I have an alarm set for a few hours and change from now, that’s when I gotta finish up the rest of dinner. We can cuddle and take a nap if you’d like...” Ruby offered.

“That sounds lovely, Rosebud…” Weiss responded before peeping one tired eye open to look at her lover with a smirk. “I also am aware that you love to cuddle after sex, so this works for both of us.”

Weiss rebutted, gaining a nod and a gentle rumble of laughter from the girl in her arms. A calm silence befell the room that slowly lulled the couple into slumbers embrace. Ruby was surprisingly the first one to fall asleep, as evident by her signature audible soft, sighing snores. Weiss in turn took the moment to relish in the pleasure of having the woman most dear to her in her embrace. There was no telling what would happen in the future or what was in store for the couple, that was something that Weiss was highly aware of. There are very few things that one could always keep as a constant in their life. To Weiss, one such constant was always doing her best by Ruby, to always make her happy so she could see that radiant smile and hear the boisterous laughter she so madly fell in love with. From that another constant came to light, that being the ability to always hold her closely in her arms. So long as Weiss did her best by Ruby, and Ruby did hers in turn, they would always have each other an arms embrace away. And embrace she did; Weiss hugged Ruby a bit tighter drawing a content sigh from the rosette as she kissed the top of her head gently. Sleep slowly began to find its way to the Heiress, but that was okay, because in her arms as she slept would be her partner, her confidant and her lover, Ruby Rose. And so long as Ruby would have her, Weiss thought, then she’d always hold her in her arms…

 _“And I’ll never let you go…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope it lived up to expectations and you enjoyed it. I do apologize if there are any mistakes or confusing bits present in the chapter, writing smut can be hard sometimes but I love to tackle challenges. As I said previously, I have some actual series pieces in the work that I'll be posting here, so I hope you look forward to that. There will be action! Fluff! Comedy! Romance!... And even a bit of pain...
> 
> ...Please look forward to it!


	3. Vibrations & Temptations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you had to do was follow the rules, Ruby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm back!... (Again). After spending a good amount of time writing chapters for my new story, I decided that I needed a break from that setting in order to help get my creative drive and juices flowing. I thought that perhaps writing something more fluffy and sensual as oppose to something more darker in tone like the story I'm writing would help me get my thoughts and words flowing again.
> 
> I thought about what to write specifically, and, after seeing how many people read and enjoyed this particular story, I decided that I should return and write a new chapter for this in honor of the support! I want to say thank you to all who have read each chapter, left comments and kudos and all of the like. The amount of support, hits or kudos may seem small to some, but each hit, kudo and comment left means the world to me, knowing that people have read and enjoyed this story. As a writer, that's all I could ask for, and its the best feeling one could have.
> 
> But enough from me, we all know why we're here. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Sorry for any formatting or grammatical errors, this chapter is a bit of a doozy!

Waking up later than usual on the weekends at home in a large comfortable bed is something that Weiss Schnee considers to be the best reward after a long week of hard work. However, when she wakes up with her lover Ruby Rose in her arms, the prospect of waking up on the weekend at home changes from the best reward to a blessing from the goddess of love…

And that’s just how Weiss’s Saturday morning seemed to begin, as groggy pale blues slowly peered behind slightly parted eyelids and adjusted to the light that was pouring in through the window. A calm breeze found its way into the room from the window, sending the light blue silk curtains any which way it pleased as stray strands of Weiss’s snow-white hair blew with the wind as it whisked by her. She felt something within her arms shiver slightly before cuddling closer into her and looking down she saw none other than her lover, Ruby Rose, sleeping calmly as light snores escaped her amidst her deep sleep.

“Good morning, my love…” Weiss whispered before placing her lips against the crown of Ruby’s head, bringing the rosette to cuddle into her a bit more in her sleep… Yes, _this_ was the best way for her to wake up on a weekend. So many times in the past did she have to wake up alone without anyone to hold in the morning, more often than not either in her room at the Schnee Manor back home in Atlas or one of the many hotels she frequented during her business trips. But after moving to Vale permanently in May with Ruby, for the last three months, waking up with her lover in her arms was one of the greatest feelings Weiss could ever say she had the pleasure of experiencing.

Taking a glance at the clock that ticked on the wall near the window, Weiss saw that it was 8:47 AM, a time far later than she normally would awaken during the weekdays. A yawn escaped her as the Heiress held Ruby a bit closer to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of having her lover close to her as well as the warmth that came from their bare skin touching one another.

_“As much as I want to laze about, I should go and wash up for the day… She still has a little bit longer before she needs to wake up and get ready to meet Yang…”_

Weiss noted to herself inwardly before slowly and carefully taking her arms away from around Ruby, earning herself a slight whimper from the rosette as she shivered from the loss of contact and warmth. Before Ruby could awaken from her slumber, Weiss quickly brought the blanket over her and tucked her in well enough for her to get comfortable once more.

“Sleep well, my love. I’ll be back to wake you soon…” Weiss whispered before gently kissing her on the cheek while brushing her black and silver locks behind her ear until she returned to her comfortable slumber. Weiss brought her legs to the side of the bed and immediately felt a sticky sensation between her legs, bringing a flush to her cheeks as she stood up and shivered from the cold wooden floor beneath her bare feet.

“Never again will I go to bed without cleaning up down there after sex…”

Weiss mumbled as she quickly grabbed a fresh pair of lacy black underwear, a white lace bra, a white t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts before silently making her way out of the room and towards the bathroom. Entering inside, she quickly flicked the light switch on, bathing the white pristine tiles on the floor and light blue walls with a warm glow from the overhead chandelier. Weiss put her clothes on the side table next to the toilet before stepping to the sink to brush her teeth, she reached for the light blue toothbrush that stood proudly in a little cup atop the sink but stopped when her gaze settled upon something in her reflection. Pale blues squinted as she stared long and hard at the bruise on her neck in a spot that was very visible to all…

“ _Verdammt, Ruby!… (Damn it, Ruby!…)_ That dolt…”

Weiss grumbled before a long, dragged out sigh escaped the Heiress. Now, Weiss knew that she herself wasn’t a saint, she too had left marks on Ruby’s body in spots that were very visible, but she definitely did her best to help her hide them and apologized _profusely_ for doing so, even if the dolt didn’t mind at all... But _she_ did. So many times has she told her to not leave any marks that would be visible to anyone outside, and yet she couldn’t help herself. The last time this happened, Ruby left a mark that Weiss couldn’t see and went out with the blemish exposed to all, none the wiser. It wasn’t until Winter, of all people, spotted the hickey that Weiss became aware of it, much to her embarrassment… Just thinking about it nearly brought Weiss to hide her face in shame, and now it nearly happened again… Oh, she’ll get her back for this...

___________________________

Weekends are the _best_ days for Ruby Rose. Being able to wake up a little later than usual, the songs of birds welcoming you as they rouse you from your deep slumber… Oh, and did Ruby forget to mention the part where she gets to wake up in the arms of the most _amazing_ woman in the world, who also happens to be her lover?

If Ruby were asked to name a few of the reasons as to why she loves the weekend, those were just some of the points out of the myriad she had that she would list, and this weekend’s morning seemed like it would play out no differently. Bleary silvers appeared from behind slowly parting eyelids and a soft mumble escaped Ruby as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her a bit tighter before a pair of soft lips gently pressed themselves atop her forehead.

_“Guten Morgen, meine liebe. (Good Morning, my love.)”_ An all too familiar voice greeted the sleepy Rose, earning a drowsy but loving smile from Ruby as she cuddled into the girl’s arms. “G’mornin’ Snowpea…” Ruby greeted Weiss in return, earning herself her own smile from the Heiress as she couldn’t help but kiss her atop the forehead once more.

“Seems like someone slept well, you were even doing your cute little snores towards the end…” Weiss commented as she ran her fingers through slightly tangled knots of black and red, earning a calm hum from Ruby as she did so. “Was I? M’sorry if I woke ya’…” Ruby apologized with a lopsided smile, though Weiss shook her head to that and leaned down to kiss Ruby once more, this time on her lips.

“You did not, _meine schatz (my sweetheart)_. I’ve been awake for the past hour now, but you seemed _far_ too comfortable for me to wake up, so I got up and showered before making a pot of coffee.”

Ruby gave a playful pout to that as she slowly sat up from the bed while rubbing the sleep out of her still drowsy silvers. “Aww… Why didn’t you wake me? We coulda had fun in the shower.” The rosette sang with a smile while winking and sticking her tongue out slightly at Weiss, to which the Heiress responded with a slight blush, a smile and a roll of her eyes as she stood up from the bed.

“You’ve only just woken up and you’re _already_ thinking about that? Besides, you looked way too comfy and cute for me to want to wake you, you were also far too deep in your sleep for me to even begin to rouse you, let alone get you hot and bothered right after you wake up. And besides, we just had sex last night, even if it _was_ only a quickie…”

Ruby looked to Weiss with a smirk as she got up on all fours and began to slowly crawl towards her on the bed. Silver eyes glinted with lust as she bit her lip, the covers slowly slipped off of her body and revealed to Weiss her bare, lithe figure.

“When it comes t’you, I’m always hot’n’bothered, honey… and you _know_ I can’t get enough of you.” Ruby watched as Weiss took a small step away from the bed, though pale blues stayed plastered on her now exposed bosom. Bringing her own hand to her breast, Ruby pinched her nipple slightly which elicited a gasp from herself, and betwixt a moan she said.

“You can take me any moment of the day, I won’t mind…”

Passionate silvers locked with flustered pale blues, and after a moment of silence Weiss lunged forward and pinned Ruby down onto her back on the bed, causing the rosette to giggle as Weiss mounted her. The Heiress slowly traced her fingers down Ruby’s chest, to her mid-section and her legs as she spoke in a low, sultry tone.

“You know far too well how to push my buttons, my love…”

Ruby giggled at that, though a pleasured gasp escaped her as her brows arched upwards as Weiss’s nails gently scraped along her inner thigh slightly, tracing soft lines as they slowly inched their way towards better purchase, bringing Ruby to bite her lip in anticipation… It wasn’t often that Weiss initiated morning sex, more often than not Ruby had to be the one to take charge in that but being on the receiving end was a change of pace that Ruby was all too eager and willing to embrace.

“Guess it goes to show you how much I know and love you, huh honeybun?”

Weiss couldn’t help but giggle and nod slowly as she inched her fingers closer and closer to Ruby’s most intimate spot, causing Ruby’s breaths to become shorter as her patience waned, when suddenly…

“Ouchy!” Ruby yelped as Weiss’s thumb and index finger met her nose, pinching her slightly before she dismounted from Ruby and sat at the bedside, earning a groan from the rosette as she slowly sat up...

“What was that for!? I was just getting in the mood too…” Ruby groaned as she closed her legs and rubbed her nose, Weiss couldn’t help but laugh as she leaned forward and kissed Ruby on her cheek before patting her leg and standing up from the bed. “I’m certain you were, but if you haven’t noticed, it’s ten in the morning, and you still need to wash up. You’re going out with Yang today, are you not?”

10 in the morning?… Yang?… _Oh crap!_ Ruby quickly glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was indeed 10, heck, nearly half past it on top of that! She promised Yang she would meet her at 12 to shop around and have lunch!

“I didn’t know I slept so late, why didn’t you tell me!?” Ruby whined, to which Weiss responded with a roll of her eyes. “I didn’t get the chance to, you were too busy being a stupid sexy dolt to give me the chance to tell you.”

Ignoring Weiss’s comment, Ruby scrambled to get up as she quickly made her way off of the bed and to the door, but not before giving Weiss a quick peck on the cheek, which she took happily before shaking her head with a smile and leaving the room herself. “I swear, that girl… If I was anyone else and didn’t love her so much, she’d drive me up the wall.”

______________________

After brushing her teeth and getting herself washed up under the hot spray of the shower, Ruby felt far more awake and energized than she was previously, and the loud cheer she let out as she stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel over her hair as she dried it was proof of that.

“I feel so much better after a nice, hot shower!” The rosette cheerfully chirped as she made her way into the bedroom in search of the outfit she would wear for the day. Ruby wanted to keep things simple, especially when it came to going out to the town to shop. Keeping that goal in mind, Ruby quickly got herself into a pair of red underwear and a black bra before stepping into the big walk-in closet. She sifted through each article of clothing on the hangers, pushing one dress or t-shirt out of the way while looking at another.

After some internal deliberation between a pair of t-shirts and shorts or a sundress, Ruby decided upon a black sundress that had a red sash that wrapped around the stomach area which went along with it. It was a perfect accent to the red colors on her nails and considering how the weather report yesterday claimed that it would be a cool weekend, this was the perfect time to wear something like that!

Pulling the sundress out along with her favorite pair of red flats, Ruby quickly got herself into her outfit and smoothed the dress out before looking at the time on the clock.

“11:10…” Ruby’s gaze shifted from the clock to the pure white vanity table that stood proudly against the wall. Should she wear make-up? She hardly wore it unless the occasion called for it, and, if she were to be honest, she sometimes wore it if she wanted to get Weiss all flustered and bothered if they went out together somewhere, seeing as it was a rare sight to see her in make-up, meaning Weiss loved it whenever she did so… It also caused Weiss to be oddly territorial and clingy with her, and although she could never understand why, she certainly didn’t complain about having a bit of clinginess from her lover every now and then, it was something she found to be cute and oddly out of character for the Heiress…

“…Sure! Let’s give things a bit of a shake n’what not!”

Ruby decided with a smile. She had the time to spare to do her usual, a bit of blush here, some eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner there… A little goes a long way, as the saying went, and the rosette knew it didn’t take much to get Weiss going. Snickering at her little scheme, Ruby sat down at the vanity and began to pull out a few pieces of makeup from the different drawers before getting to work. She started with applying a bit of pink blush on her tanned cheeks before peppering on her eyelids a touch of red. After carefully tracing the edges of her eyelids with some black eyeliner, she made small wings on the ends of her eyelids to add a bit of flare to her look. Lastly, Ruby finished off the last of her makeup with a some swoops of the mascara wand on her eyelashes, giving them a beautiful full look.

Something felt off to the rosette, however… Aha! That’s what was missing. Reaching into the jewelry box, Ruby pulled out a pair of ruby red diamond shaped earrings that Weiss usually wore and put them on, lending a sharper, more beautiful edge to her look.

“There we go.” Ruby smiled and gave her reflecting a wink before putting the make-up away and standing up from the vanity table. She grabbed both of her flats with one hand while grabbing her phone off of the charger on the nightstand with the other before making her way out of the room and into the living room, where Weiss was sitting on the couch with her mug in hand as she watched the news.

“Hey, honeybun! How do I look?”

Weiss raised her mug up to her lips to take a sip of her coffee but stopped when her gaze settled on Ruby. The rosette couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped her as she saw pale blue eyes slowly widen as they drifted up and down her body, from the way the makeup helped her features pop to the dress she was wearing all the way to the choice of shoes in hand.

“See somethin’ y’like, Snowpea?”

Weiss opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out as it closed shut. Deciding to push the envelope a bit further, Ruby stepped closer to Weiss with a slight gait to her step, her hips swayed left to right almost hypnotically as Weiss’s eyes followed them carefully as if in a trance.

“W-What’s the occasion?” Weiss finally found the words to speak, and all she could do was stammer as her features slowly dressed scarlet, causing Ruby to internally snicker. Sitting down on the couch beside her, Ruby tilted her head before shaking it.

“Nothin’! Yang said we’re goin’ out to do somethin’ special, so I thought I’d dress up a bit more than usual… Is that bad?” Ruby’s brow rose as a small smile curved upwards on her lips, though internally she was smirking while enjoying the flustered princess in front of her. The Heiress shook her head quickly before brushing a few stray strands of snow-white hair behind her ear.

“N-No, not at all! I just didn’t expect this is all… You look beautiful as always…”

Ruby, happy with her honesty, giggled as her smile grew wider before kissing Weiss on her cheek, earning her a happy hum before Weiss cleared her throat and scooted over on the couch slightly to make some space between them.

“H-however, as beautiful as you always are and cute as you may be, we still need to have a talk.”

Weiss furrowed her brow in an attempt to look upset, though the peppered blush on her pale cheeks and the painfully obvious glares she made towards Ruby’s lips caused her to not take her as seriously as she was hoping she would. The Heiress instead craned her neck so the crook of it would be visible, and there stood a bruise mark for Ruby to see in all its glory.

Ruby immediately froze as her blood ran cold. _“Oh crap…”_ Ruby muttered inwardly as she saw Weiss squint ever so slightly, causing Ruby to shrink into herself as the smile on her features slowly died down…

“How many _times_ , Ruby Rose, have I told you to _not_ leave marks on my body where others could see it?”

The rosette, caught red-handed and guilty of the crime, scooted a bit further away from Weiss as a scared chuckle left her… This definitely _wasn’t_ the first time Ruby had done exactly what Weiss said to _not_ do, and she was certain it sadly wouldn’t be the last, even if each scolding after the last got worse and worse…

“…M’sorry, my beautiful Snowdrop?” Ruby attempted to apologize, giving her patented puppy-dog eyes in an attempt to soften the harsh scolding that was about to come… But instead, Weiss put her hand up and closed her eyes, rendering Ruby’s attempt futile, much to the rosette’s chagrin.

“The last time this happened, _Winter_ was the one to point out the fact that I had a mark on my neck, unbeknownst to myself as it was somewhere I couldn’t see. Do you know how embarrassing that was, Ruby?! To have your own _sister_ begin to ask you questions about your sex life!?”

Ruby looked to Weiss with a straight lipped expression, her eyes closed halfway as she gave her the best “are you serious” look she could afford. Weiss, in turn, opened her eyes, blinked for a few moments after realizing what she had asked before looking to Ruby who was staring at her while shaking her head slowly.

“Do _you_ know how many times Yang has asked _me_ questions about _our_ sex life? She’s _so_ curious she’s even gone as far as to ask where your most sensitive spots are! Which, by the way, are your inner thigh, neck and p-“

“Okay! I’m sorry I asked that, I rescind that statement.” Weiss quickly brought her hand to Ruby’s mouth to silence her, earning a snicker from Ruby as a sigh left the Heiress herself while the blush continued to bless her beautifully pale features.

“You said that the next time you did something like this you’d do _anything_ to make up for it _,_ and while normally I would scold you and deny you any sex or cuddles for the next few days...” Weiss’s pale blues locked onto nervous silvers, and within them Ruby saw a glint of something that she only saw when Weiss was in bed with her, or when she was _very_ aroused… _Desire._

“This time, however…” Weiss stood up from the couch and stood before Ruby, who was still sitting down and now looking up at her, curious silvers bore deep into pale blues that were laden with desire. The Heiress bent down and brought her fingers gently beneath Ruby’s chin, and giving it a gentle push upwards, caught the rosette’s soft, pink lips with her own as the two stayed connected momentarily before Weiss slowly broke away.

“I have a _different_ idea for a punishment… Stay here.” With that, Weiss gently pat Ruby on her head and made off into their room, leaving Ruby in the living room by herself, kept company only by the low volume of the TV and her thoughts.

What was Weiss going to do to her? What was the punishment?! Leaving Weiss to decide something by herself when it came to things of a sexual nature was _always_ a 50/50 toss up as to whether or not it will pan out well for the rosette. After all, the last time Ruby had left Weiss to do anything that had to do with their sex life by herself, she came home with a large white box that had Myrtenaster inside!… Of course, it was an idea that Ruby had always reaped the benefits of, so perhaps it wasn’t _always_ a bad idea to leave Weiss to herself in these situations, but still! If she was willing to buy a huge toy in response to being left by herself in an Adult shop by Yang, who _knows_ what kind of decision she could make when she’s upset!?

“I’m back, _meine Liebe (my Love).”_

Ah, yes, the moment of truth… Will she suffer immensely, or will she be granted forgiveness by the Tribunal of Weiss’s inner sympathy? As much as Ruby didn’t want to, her gaze slowly shifted up from the ground and to her lover who stood before her with a smile on her face and her hands behind her back. It seems like the Tribunal has granted Ruby a swift punishment… Frowning, Ruby spoke softly.

“What’s the punishment…” Asked the rosette with a sad tone, bringing a smirk to Weiss’s features as she brought her hands forward from behind herself for Ruby to see what was in them… And the sight of which brought Ruby’s heart plummeting straight into her stomach.

In Weiss’s left hand was a pair of black lace panties, and in her right, a light red miniature vibrator. Ruby’s eyes stayed glued on the vibrator for a long while before looking back up to Weiss who’s features changed from that of a smirk to a half-lidded lustful smile and shakily Ruby spoke.

“You ain’t askin’ me to-”

“Oh, but I am, _meine Blume… (My flower…)”_ The Heiress tilted her head while still smiling, though her eyes opened a bit more and the tones of lust in her smile had disappeared from it as a look of love instead took its place as she continued. “That is, if you’re okay with it… If not, then I can think of something else.”

Ruby looked from Weiss’s smile back to the toy and lingerie her hands as she contemplated what could happen if she went with this punishment… It would certainly be embarrassing, and she’d have to keep her cool the entire time while outside. On top of it all, she _did_ promise that she’d do _anything_ … It was their first time breaking out this toy as well, it was a pair of panties with a pouch that rested right on top of the vagina where the vibrator could be slipped into that was controlled via an application on one’s phone. It was a toy that Ruby had specifically brought for Weiss to use, but it seemed like the tables were turned in that regard. Seeing Weiss give her a loving smile and ask for her consent whilst giving her an out from the ordeal meant the world to Ruby however, and with how considerate Weiss was being when faced with the reason this all was happening in the first place…

Ruby decided to give the heiress what she wanted. She leaned back on the couch before lifting her sundress and exposing her lower half to which the Heiress’s gaze unashamedly snapped to. “‘Ts’okay, Weiss…” The rosette said while looking up to Weiss’s pale blues with her shy silvers before demurely looking away as she spread her legs ever so slightly.

“I promised I’d do anything… And besides!” She looked back briefly to Weiss who had a thin snow-white brow raised, and pouting the rosette declared. “I ain’t gonna back down from a challenge! So go on, put those panties on me! I’m ready for anything!”

A smirk played itself across Weiss’s face as she got down to her knees. “Is that so, _meine herz? (my heart?)_ Then I’ll do just that… _”_ Ruby gasped when she felt a pair of lithe hands begin to skim along her inner thigh, fingernails traced soft circles as they inched themselves closer to the bands of her panties, causing Ruby to pout.

“Don’t be a tease now, too… y’know I gotta get goi-“

Ruby’s sentence was stopped part-way through when she heard her phone ring next to her on the couch and reaching to grab it and bring it in front of her, she saw a picture of Yang and her smiling while hugging each other along with the words “Big Sis <3” on top of the screen.

“Speak of the devil… Always with bad timing, Yang!” Ruby groaned as she quickly tapped the answer button before looking back down at Weiss with her finger in front of her lips, signaling for her to stay quiet.

“Hey sis! What’s up?” Ruby greeted her sister cheerfully as she felt Weiss grab onto her legs and bring them together, she lifted her behind up slightly for Weiss to remove her underwear, granting Weiss complete control of her lower half to help get them off of her completely…

“Hey Ruby-Roo. Sorry to call you on such short notice, but Blakey just came down with a fever this morn’ so I won’t be able to make it out…”

Ruby’s eyes widened slightly. Was Yang serious? Was she just given an out from this embarrassing punishment?!

“R-Really? Oh man, That’s ter-!” Ruby started to answer but stopped as a sharp gasp left her instead when she felt something very wet and warm brushing broadly against her now exposed slit and gently caressing her clit towards the end. Slightly widened silver eyes shot down only to see Weiss between her legs, looking up to her with a smirk and her tongue out as a mischievous glint shone through pale blues. Ruby furrowed her eyebrows at her with a pout to match as if to scold her silently.

“You okay there Ruby?” She heard Yang inquire, to which she quickly answered while laughing.

“Y-Yeah, I just hit my funny bone real badly is all, s-sorry…” Ruby responded, though immediately after her hand shot upwards to her mouth to stop the moan that threatened to leave her when she felt Weiss’s tongue gently tease her clit once more, she heard Yang hum before responding.

“Gotcha… I’m real sorry for cancellin’ on ya’ so suddenly, I promise I’ll make it up to ya’.”

Ruby looked down to Weiss who now had a single thin snow-white brow raised, and shakily she responded “N-No, it’s okay Yang, I hope Blake feels better. Remember, Mom’s chicken soup does heaps’n’bunches for a cold! Tell her Weiss and I said get better soon.” As soon as Weiss realized what was going on, Ruby watched as a playful smirk played across her alabaster pale features.

“I will, and don’t you worry, M’already on my way to the store t’get the ingredients for it. Sorry again for cancelling so suddenly Rubes. Take care, say Hi to Weissicle for me!”

“Will do, take care Yang!” With that, Ruby brought her phone away from her ear and pressed the large red button on the screen, hanging the call up and dropping her phone on the couch before looking to Weiss with a pout. “You’re so evil, Weiss…”

“I love you too, Ruby. Did someone just have their outing cancelled?” Weiss asked before she began to pepper kisses on Ruby’s inner thigh, tracing her tongue slowly towards her exposed slit. A sigh escaped the rosette as she gave a slow nod. “Y-Yeah… Seems like Blakey came down with a cold’n’all, so she’s gon’ stay with her for the day to take care of her…”

Weiss took her tongue away from Ruby’s thigh and stood up before mounting Ruby, lustful pale blues linked with half-lidded silvers as the two basked in each other’s presence and warmth. “Oh, poor thing… I should call her later to see how she’s doing. But that means we can just be with each other for the day… Even if today is a cleaning day for the house.”

Ruby smiled as she gently placed her hands on Weiss’s waist. “Ain’t nothin’ in the world soundin’ better than that, honeybun… Minus the cleaning part.” Giving Weiss an Eskimo kiss, Ruby elicited a giggle from her lover before she tilted her head and stole Weiss’s lips for her own, earning a soft hum of contentment from the girl as the two stayed connected by their chaste kiss, enjoying each other’s presence as Weiss’s lithe hands gently cupped onto Ruby’s cheeks.

After a while, the two finally broke away from one another for some much-needed air. If not for their need of such, the couple certainly would have stayed locked by their lips for much longer. Enthralled silvers bore deeply into loving pale blues as a smirk played across Weiss’s features.

“Don’t think this gets you out of the punishment though, My darling, beautiful and amazing Ruby Rose.”

“Ah…” _Crap._ Ruby was banking that the news got Weiss in a good enough mood to forget about this punishment, but it seemed like that wasn’t the case… And with that, Weiss hopped off of Ruby’s lap with a smile as she handed Ruby the pair of underwear from the couch, to which the rosette rolled her eyes with a smile as she grabbed the underwear and stood up from the couch. Ruby pulled the fabric of the sash and untied it from around her stomach before slipping the straps for the sundress off of her shoulder and letting it slip off of her body and pool around her feet on the ground beneath her, revealing her almost nude body to Weiss, sans the bra she was wearing.

“I’m gonna go remove this make-up and get in a t-shirt and shorts if we’re gonna clean and hang out at home for the day…” Before she was able to turn on her heel, Weiss wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close to her. “Where do you think you’re going, _wunderschöne Rose? (beautiful Rose?)_ You still have to put those panties on... And if it’s okay, do you mind keeping the make-up on?” Weiss requested while drawing small circles on the small of Ruby’s back. “I know I’m already asking you for a lot, but… It looks really nice, and it’s not every day you wear it, I wouldn’t want your work to go to the wayside.”

Keep the make-up on? She’d probably end up messing it up during all of the cleaning they’ll be doing… Though Ruby could hardly bring herself to say no to Weiss, the way Weiss’s eyes shone with a glint of hope and joy prevented her from doing so, she could never bring her down like that… Sighing, but smiling to show Weiss that she wasn’t mad at all, Ruby pecked Weiss on the cheek and turned on her heel.

“Fine, fine, I’ll keep the make-up on. Let’s get me in these panties n’lets start cleanin’ up the house…”

“Yay!” The Heiress squealed from behind as she followed Ruby into the room, starting off their day of enjoying each other’s company…

________________________

_“Ruby Rose… Never leave a mark on Weiss’s neck again, or else you risk facing this evil punishment once more…”_

The rosette admonished inwardly to herself as she stumbled towards the bedroom… It was torture. Nonstop amazingly erotic torture, a kind of torture that Ruby was unfortunately no longer able to say she had never endured. Throughout the entire day of cleaning the apartment and preparing dinner for the evening, Ruby could think of nothing but lying in bed and letting Weiss have her way with her. The house chores were the last thing on her mind as the vibrator that was pressed right against her core in her panties were going off at a variety of strengths throughout random times of the day, with Weiss changing them at her discretion. It didn’t help that the Heiress had suggested that she wore a skirt instead of a pair of shorts, a suggestion that Ruby granted which allowed her lover to caress her and touch her in any which way she pleased throughout the day.

So many times did Weiss come behind her and tease her, be it by giving her chest a soft squeeze and her nipples a gentle pinch, or by caressing her behind and even giving it a slight slap while pushing the vibrator a bit closer to her core, which, might Ruby add, was thoroughly soaked by the first half an hour in. Weiss also decided to sometimes come behind her and hold her closely only to whisper sweet loving words into her ear before kissing her neck, which always drove Ruby crazy. Weiss claimed that the make-up she put on looked so good that she couldn’t help but want to kiss her constantly and just stare at her, which did nothing to help the constantly burning fire of passion between Ruby’s legs.

In short, Weiss was the orchestrator, the application on the phone for the vibrator was her conducting baton and the vibrator itself the orchestra that played the tune of Ruby’s constantly denied orgasm in the lust driven concerto that was her afternoon… And Ruby was nearly at her limit after a few hours of on and off torture.

Stumbling into her room after finally putting the prepared ingredients for dinner in the fridge, Ruby let out a whimper as she grasped tightly onto the corner of the nightstand that stood next to their bed. The vibrations at this point had died down to a mere hum, and while it didn’t outrightly bring her to an orgasm, it still kept her _just_ at that teetering point.

“C-can’t…” Ruby uttered to herself as she bit her lip, silver eyes were screwed tightly shut as she tried to fight back the orgasm that was threatening to rip through her body. As much as she wanted to let go, to let her orgasm take her to a place of pure bliss, she denied herself and instead waited patiently for when she finally got to lay in bed with her lover. She was promised by Weiss that after she had finished cleaning the kitchen and getting dinner started that she’d take the vibrator away from her and that they could finally lay down and take a break, which meant that Ruby could finally be in Weiss’s arms and make passionate love to her…

But Ruby could feel that hope, that goal slipping ever so slightly out of her fingers as the seconds passed by, she tried to focus on the sounds of the TV as a random show played in the background in the living room to the best of her ability, but all was for naught as the sensations were just too much for the rosette to bear…

“Rosebud? _Geht es dir gut, meine Liebe? (Are you okay, my love?)”_ Weiss called out in Atlesian from the doorway of their room, though Ruby didn’t notice, nor did she respond, instead all she could let out was a whimper as she bent over while taking shallow breaths.

_“Gotta stay strong… So close to the promise land! Deep breaths, Ruby!”_ Ruby willed herself on inwardly, unaware of Weiss’s presence at the door.

“Hey, Ruby…” This time, Ruby finally heard her lover, and all she could managed was a whimper as she felt her control slipping… Suddenly, the vibrations between her legs and against her core ceased, delivering an instant relief to the girl, allowing her to immediately start coming down from her imminent orgasm. A pair of hands rested themselves against Ruby, one on her shoulder as the other gently placed itself on her cheek. Looking to the side, she saw Weiss with a worried expression on her features as pale blues locked onto cloudy silvers.

“Are you okay?” The worried heiress inquired, to which Ruby shook her head in response. “N-no, not really Snowpea… I’ve tried my best to endure it but I can’t no more… I’ve got a fire b’tween my legs that’s burnin’ hotter than the sun in th’middle of July and I need it t’be put out, _now_ …” Ruby said between pants of air, Weiss couldn’t help but let a small lopsided smile take over the worried expression she had as she shook her head.

“You’re such a dolt…” Weiss gently kissed Ruby on her cheek before stepping away from her. “Well, I finished cleaning the bathroom and the living room, You finished in here and I know you have dinner prepared for later, so…” Without warning Ruby suddenly felt Weiss’s hands on her waist before both her skirt and panties suddenly fell down as they pooled on the floor beneath her feet.

“Weiss?” Ruby looked behind herself only to see Weiss smiling lovingly at her with a hint of lust mixed within before dropping down to her knees and giving her soaked flower a broad stroke of her tongue, causing the rosette to arch back slightly.

“W-Weiss! My god...!” Ruby cried out as Weiss continued to lick her drenched core, immediately bringing back the bubbling sensation of her imminent orgasm as broad strokes gently caressed her swollen clit. _Finally_ , she was being given the gift that she was promised what felt like an eternity ago but was really only just a few hours.

The idea of being bent over and having Weiss service her from behind was one of Ruby’s go-to fantasies when it came to the two of them making love, and having it fulfilled for her at this very moment brought her right back to the edge of her climax. The feeling of her lover’s tongue brushing against her so tenderly, yet with enough force to bring a jolt of pleasure with each stroke, it was too much for her to take after having to endure the sensations of the vibrator against her core as her breaths slowly turned into erratic, uneven pants…

As if Weiss was able to sense her imminent orgasm, her licks began to gradually slow down until they ceased completely, causing the rosette to whine before looking behind herself. “S-Snowpea, please! I’ve been waitin’ all day, I need you…” Ruby heard Weiss giggle from behind her as she stood up from her knees while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “Yes, well…” Weiss started while bringing her hands onto Ruby’s shoulders to lift her up right from her bent over position.

“I want to see your beautiful face as you unravel, _meine Blume_ …” Ruby felt the back of her legs meet the bedside behind her as Weiss gently pushed her against the bed with a look in her eyes that danced with both affection and lust, and who was Ruby to deny Weiss’s request to be on top? She _loved_ being under Weiss, and with the way she was looking at her with such a loving, amorous gaze in her eyes, Ruby couldn’t help but grant her wish. She gently fell back on the bed and allowed the Heiress to climb atop of her, which Weiss gladly did so. Loving silvers gazed deeply into those same pale blues as the two got lost in each other’s eyes.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Ruby?” Weiss inquired as she brushed stray strands of black and red hair behind Ruby’s ear, a gesture that always brought her to a state of calm. She nodded with a smile and rose-tinted cheeks as she leaned into her lover’s touch.

“I’m more than okay, Weiss… I have you, after all, and I love you so much…”

Weiss smiled to that and responded in kind. “ _Ich liebe dich auch, meine Blume. (I love you too, my Flower)._ More than I could ever put into words, and I hope that you’ll feel just how much I love you through my ministrations to come… _”_

Ruby, not willing to wait any longer, brought her lips forward to meet Weiss’s, which the Heiress happily reciprocated. Feeling Weiss’s tongue poke at her lips in a request to deepen their kiss, Ruby happily brought her own tongue forward to meet Weiss’s as they both closed their eyes and danced to the silent symphony of their love. Ruby gently placed her hands on Weiss’s waist as they gently caressed her, giving her waist a soft squeeze before snaking her hands under her shirt and with her eyes closed, Ruby masterfully traversed Weiss’s elegant and defined frame with gentle hands as they slowly danced their way along her curves and to Weiss’s back, taking in each inch of her lover’s supple and lithe form as she sought out her goal.

Reaching the straps of her bra, Ruby attempted to undo one of the hooks, but was stopped when Weiss broke away from their kiss after realizing what Ruby’s goal was. “You could have simply asked, _meine schatz… (My darling….)”_ With a giggle, she sat up and stared deeply into Ruby’s lustful silvers as she brought her hands to the hem of her shirt before pulling it off completely, revealing to Ruby her lithe, almost nude alabaster pale figure, except for the white lace bra she put on this morning, leaving the rosette breathless at the sight.

“Weiss, you’re so beautiful…”

Earning a wink and smile from the Heiress Ruby licked her lips subconsciously as she brought her hands forward to Weiss’s belly and began to gently caress her figure while tracing ruby red nails along her skin, leaving light red marks of passion as she did so. Weiss bit her lip as Ruby’s hands snaked themselves under her bra and gave her breasts a soft squeeze, eliciting a soft, breathy moan from Weiss as she arched from her touch.

“Your touch is _erstaunlich (astounding)_ as always, _meine Liebe_ …” Ruby bit her lip as she watched Weiss bring her arms behind herself to unhook her bra completely, the rosette in turn brought her hands to her shoulders to slip the straps of her bra off before finally revealing to Ruby her lover’s bare chest, all for her to revel in and enjoy to her hearts content. And enjoy Ruby did, for as soon as Weiss discarded her bra to the side Ruby immediately gave her breasts another soft squeeze, earning from Weiss a sigh of satisfaction as she did so.

“ _Mehr, meine Liebe, mehr… (More, my love, more…)”_

It was like music to Ruby’s ears, hearing Weiss moan and sigh in such pleasure while begging for her touch. It wasn’t a sight she saw often, as more times than not Ruby was the one begging while Weiss was in control, but it seemed like at the moment the tables were turned, and Ruby wasn’t going to complain about that _at all._

Licking her lips, Ruby gently caressed Weiss’s chest, tracing her fingers all the way to her now hardening nipples before giving them a light pinch, causing the Heiress to arch slightly as a gasp of pleasure left her.

_“Ja, Ruby!_ Just like that _…”_ The Heiress moaned as she brought her hands up to rest against Ruby’s as she continued to play with her modestly sized breasts and nipples. So often did Weiss voice her insecurities about her breast size, especially when they had sex considering Ruby herself was at least two sizes bigger than her. Ruby always reassured Weiss that the size of her breasts was perfect for her, however, and that she loved them even more because they were _her_ breasts. And whenever they had sex, Ruby made sure Weiss _felt_ how much she loved her breasts, and this moment would be no different.

Sitting up, Ruby wrapped one arm across Weiss’s back and pulled her closer to her before kissing her breast and tracing her tongue around her nipple, earning the rosette a happy hum as Weiss began to run her fingers through her black and red locks, though those same locks of hair were suddenly grabbed into a bunch within Weiss’s fist as a gasp left her when Ruby brought her nipple into her mouth, sucking on it tenderly while squeezing her other breast with her free hand.

“Ruby!” Weiss cried out as she pushed Ruby’s head into her chest, her moan was like a serenade to the rosette that brought her to double her efforts of pleasuring the girl, instead of squeezing her breast once again, she instead rolled her hardened nipple between the knuckle of her index finger and thumb. It wasn’t often during their love making that Ruby had played with her chest, seeing as she was always self-conscious about it, but that only meant that Weiss was that much more sensitive in that area, and seeing how she was enjoying herself now, that meant that she was a practical gold mine for Ruby’s own exploration and enjoyment.

Releasing Weiss’s nipple from her mouth with a satisfying pop, Ruby felt her lover shudder in her arms, presumably at both the feeling of her nipple being released in such a harsh manner as well as the cool air that brushed against it. Loving silvers looked to meet hazy pale blues as the two stared deeply at one another before they both crashed their lips against one another, meeting once again in a loving, passionate kiss…

Although Ruby was in the driving seat for most of the beginning, it seemed like the dynamics were about to change, as without warning Weiss suddenly pushed Ruby back onto the bed, earning a muffled yelp from the girl as the two stayed connected by the lips as Weiss did so. After half a minute of passionate kissing, the two broke away for some much-needed air with only a thin trail of saliva keeping the two of them connected.

“Weiss…” Ruby breathlessly called out to her lover who was panting with scarlet dusted across her pale features as a smirk slowly played across her lips.

“Ruby Rose, you are absolutely _tolle… (amazing…)_ And as much as I _love_ it when you have the confidence to take control and have your way with me, this is supposed to be about _you_ … After everything I put you through, I don’t think I could let you make love to me while I leave you unsatisfied…”

Weiss admitted, as she spoke her smirk changed into that of a lopsided smile. Ruby, quick to reassure her lovers worries, brought her hand up to gently caress her cheek, and with a gentle tone she reassured her.

“Hey, it’s okay Snowpea. I was havin’ an amazin’ time just makin’ you feel incredible… ’Sides, I was havin’ lots’a ’fun there sucking’ on your cute little nipples… You’re soooo sensitive…” Ruby said with a wink, Weiss responded with an embarrassed smile, a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head.

“Yes, well… Tell you what. I’ll make you feel _incredible_ , then you can do _anything_ you want with me…” The Heiress offered with a sultry smile. _Anything she wants?_ Now _that_ was an offer worth accepting, Ruby mused, and with a smile she brought her hands to Weiss’s waist and snaked her fingers under the waistband of her shorts and panties, slowly bringing them down as she licked her lips.

“How could I say no to such an offer… Though if we’re gonna’ do that, I suggest we get ourselves nice’n’comfy… If y’know what I mean…”

“Oh, believe me _meine Liebe_ …” Weiss giggled as she lifted her waist into the air, allowing Ruby to pull down both her shorts and panties while she herself leaned into Ruby’s ear and placed her own pale hands at the hem of Ruby’s shirt.

“I know _exactly_ what you mean…” Without waiting, Weiss quickly pulled Ruby’s shirt up and away from her, the rosette sat up and let Weiss pull off her shirt and unclip her bra from the back before Weiss kicked her own shorts and panties off from around her ankles and onto the floor, leaving the two woman completely exposed for each of them to bask in. And that’s exactly what Ruby did as silvers unapologetically danced their way from Weiss’s flushed features all the way down to her pubic area.

“You’re so gorgeous, Weiss…” Ruby said breathlessly, and with a giggle Weiss bent down and stole another kiss from the rosette. “As are you, my beautiful rose... Now, let me make you feel _incredible_ …” Weiss stole yet another kiss from Ruby as she relinquished control to the Heiress, but Weiss wasn’t done there it seemed. The heiress brought her lips to gently rest on her cheek before peppering kisses all the way from her jaw to her neck where she kissed her far more passionately as her hand rested on her soaked entrance, earning a gasp from the rosette as lithe digits began to gently caress her wet entrance in a bid to lubricate themselves enough to enter her.

A moan escaped Ruby as Weiss rubbed her entrance with her fingers, the reality of finally having _something_ inside of her was _so_ close to Ruby she could almost cry tears of joy and relief. She needed Weiss, and she needed her _now_.

“P-Please baby girl, I need you… I’ve been waitin’ all day, I don’t think I can take no more teasin’…”

The rosette begged, her accent came out thick as she began to lose control of herself, eliciting a moan from the Heiress as she bit her lip in appreciation. In an attempt to expedite the entering of her lover’s fingers, Ruby began to grind her entrance against Weiss’s hand, making rough circular motions while she brought her own hands onto Weiss’s back, gently scratching against her figure and earning her a low moan from the Heiress as the two looked at each other with enamor laced in their eyes.

“ _Meine Gott,_ you sound so sexy when you beg. And you’re so wet, my love… I take it that means that you’re ready for me?” Weiss spoke barely above a whisper as her words dripped with lust unapologetically while she continued to rub her fingers against Ruby’s waiting entrance, and with silver eyes half-lidded, Ruby nodded her head slowly as she hugged Weiss just a bit closer to herself.

“I’ve been ready for you all day, baby. I’m already so close… Please, take me, make me cry your name…”

Nodding while biting her lip, Weiss leaned into Ruby and stroked her tongue along the crook of her neck before suddenly both biting down gently and sliding her thoroughly soaked fingers into the rosette’s needy flower.

“Weiss! Oh my god, yes…” Ruby crooned as the feeling of her lover both slipping her fingers into her needing pussy and biting her neck sent a bolt of pleasure throughout her body. She expected Weiss to tease her for a little while as she always did before getting to the main event, but considering that Ruby had been dealing with the vibrator all day as well as indulged in a bit of foreplay with Weiss previously, it was no surprise that the heiress herself wanted to forego the foreplay and move straight to the main event, a decision Ruby couldn’t agree more with.

The feeling of Weiss’s fingers thrusting in and out of her as they caressed each inch and crevice of her insides they could was like pure relief to Ruby, it was _exactly_ what she needed to sate that aching desire in her core. Seeking to bring attention to her neglected chest, Ruby brought her hands to her breasts and began to paw at them, though after a few gentle gropes she felt Weiss’s lips leave her neck before the Heiress sat up to look at her with an endearing smile.

“ _Nein, meine Liebe… (No, my love…)_ Allow me. I’ll do all the work...” Weiss rested her free hand atop of Ruby’s and gently took it away from her breasts as the Heiress’s loving smile evolved to one of a voluptuous nature as Weiss brought her mouth to Ruby’s nipple, gave it a broad stoke of her tongue before bringing her lips over it and sucking on it gently, earning a mewl of pleasure from the rosette.

“So good, Weiss…You feel so-!”

Ruby’s words were brought to a sudden half when Weiss suddenly curled the two fingers she had inside of her upward, hitting a very specific spot inside that always drove her crazy, and she _loved_ it. Each time Weiss hit that spot, a jolt of pleasure and lust shot through her body and exploded like firecrackers, and the feeling of such elicited from Ruby a sharp gasp that dropped to a throaty moan.

Weiss continued to press her fingers against that spot. She couldn’t form the words to explain just how _good_ everything that Weiss was doing felt to her, there was just no way her mind could sift through the pages in her mental lexicon of terms and phrases to piece together a sentence that did this feeling justice, _especially_ when she was feeling as good as she was currently. The heiress played unto Ruby’s body a melody of lust and pleasure, and any time the rosette’s mouth opened the only thing that would escape it were moans of ecstasy as she sang an aria of bliss for her lover.

Weiss, however, didn’t stay in one spot for long. After giving Ruby’s nipple a few more strokes with her tongue while it was still in her mouth, she let the now swollen bud go with a satisfying pop, causing Ruby to gasp before mewling in delight as Weiss brushed her tongue over the nub before slowly removing her fingers from her, earning a groan from the rosette.

“W-Why? I was so close, baby…” The rosette whined as Weiss shook her head while crawling down between her legs with a playful smile spread across her cheeks, bringing a heat to Ruby’s cheeks as she did so. Even over the many years of having sex and making love to Weiss, it was always embarrassing to have her so close to her most sacred and personal area on her body, even if she was a hot and bothered mess.

“Oh, I’m well aware at how close you are to finishing, Rosebud… But your taste is so _köstlich (delectable)_ that I can’t help but want to taste you as you finally unwind…” Without waiting for a response from the rosette, Weiss stroked her tongue against Ruby’s entrance and let out a moan as she did so. The vibrations that came from Weiss’s moan against her core sent another wave of pleasure through the rosette’s body, Ruby couldn’t stop her head from lolling back as she closed her eyes and let Weiss do as she pleased to her.

“M-More…” Ruby requested as she instinctively pushed her hips closer to Weiss’s mouth, seeking to draw more pleasure to her needy, aching core. Weiss’s tongue brushed against her flower once again, and after a few more satisfying strokes with her tongue, dove straight into the rosette’s wet honey pot, earning a gasp that turned into a breathy moan as she exhaled. Her hands grasped tightly onto the sheets, balling fabric into hand as if she were reaching for something far out of her grasp

The feeling of Weiss’s tongue lovingly caressing each inch of her insides brought unto Ruby a fire that was beginning to burn far too brightly for her to bear any longer. She was starting to get close, _very_ close. Once even and controlled breaths began to grow erratic as her hands continued to clutch tightly onto the sheets beneath her.

“Y-Yes! Just like that baby, it feels so good! I’m so close…!”

Shortly after her declaration of her impending climax, Ruby felt Weiss’s hand suddenly rest upon her lower hip while her middle and ring fingers rubbed against the hood of her clit, offering her further stimulation to help her reach her impending climax. Ruby brought her hand to rest atop of Weiss’s to further increase the pressure on her sensitive nub, and after a few moments of gently massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves, Ruby felt a strong vibration against her clit that accompanied the already occurring ministrations as Weiss let out a low, throaty moan against her flower as she continued to taste her love from the inside, a move that she adopted from Ruby that the rosette often did to her when she was on the receiving end of oral ministrations.

After teetering on the edge of her climax for most of the day, that last move was all Ruby could take. Weiss’s touch and love were all she needed to finally unravel and let herself go. Opening her mouth to cry her lover’s name, the only thing that escaped her was a ballad of moans as she threw her head back in wanton pleasure. Ruby colored toes curled as her hips jerked forward in search of more of that mind numbing pleasure while silver eyes hid behind now tightly shut eyelids as her orgasm rippled through her entire being like violent shockwaves.

Throughout the entire orgasm, Ruby felt like a fire was finally being put out within her body. So long throughout the day was she denied what she knew would be a mind numbing orgasm, but with having Weiss be the one to finally free her from that inferno of never-ending lust and ecstasy, Ruby couldn’t help but feel as if it made the orgasm that much more powerful and pleasurable, if her hard, uneven deep breaths and shaking body was anything for the rosette to go by.

After finally returning to a state of semi-awareness, Ruby’s eyes slowly fluttered open only for her to see stars in her vision, a wave of relief flowed unto her as she felt Weiss’s tongue leave from inside of her before a pair of lips began to pepper soft kisses along her body, trailing from her inner thigh, her stomach and all the way to her chest until Weiss finally crawled up beside Ruby with an endearing, lustful look in her pale blues as her lips rested upon her cheek briefly, then finally her lips as she kissed the rosette passionately, a kiss that Ruby was all too eager to accept.

The two stayed locked by their lips for a few moments before Weiss broke away to give the two sometime to breathe. “Are you okay, Ruby? Feeling better now?”

Ruby, between her heavy, uneven breaths of air, nodded slowly and let out a tired, satisfied moan in response. “P-Peachy keen, jellybean… That felt absolutely amazing. I love you so much…” The rosette managed to respond, earning a chuckle from Weiss as she kissed her once more, this time on the cheek before laying down beside her and cuddling into the rosette. “I’m glad to hear it. And I love you too, Ruby, more than you can imagine… But are you quite certain you’ll be able to continue? You seem rather… _komfortabel (comfortable)_. And tired, on top of that.”

Oh, nuh-uh. There was _no_ way Ruby was going to give up her chance to have fun with Weiss, especially after all she was put through earlier. Furrowing her brow, Ruby shook her head with a smile while drawing small circles on the small of Weiss’s back with her nails. “Nuh-uh. I’m okay… ‘Sides, I gotta make _you_ feel good now, _Prinzessin_ _(Princess)…_ After all, you promised me I can do _whatever_ I want…”

Ruby giggled at the blush that adorned itself on her lover’s pale cheeks. “Aww, what’s the matter, Snowpea?” Ruby brought her lips to the crook of Weiss’s neck and kissed her lightly, earning a slight gasp from the Heiress before she responded.

“Y-You know how I get when you call me that in Atlesian…” Weiss responded as she held Ruby close to her, all while she continued to pepper light, loving kisses onto her neck before suddenly rolling over, bringing Ruby on top of Weiss as she mounted her with a smirk.

“ _Hallo_ , _Meine wunderschönen Prinzessin… (Hello, my beautiful Princess…)”_ Ruby responded in Atlesian, and although her pronunciations were a little off, it was still said well enough to earn her an even deeper blush on the heiress’s cheeks as she furrowed her brow while looking away. “ _H-Hallo, meine Blume…_ I _have_ to tell Winter and Klein to stop teaching you Atlesian…” The flustered Heiress mumbled as Ruby giggled and took her lips for her own, placing a chaste kiss upon soft pink lips before breaking away with a sultry grin.

“Aww, don’t be like that! Y’know y’love it, Snowpea…” The rosette cooed as she brought her hands down onto Weiss’s chest, one hand rested above where her heart was as it beat rapidly while her other hand gently massaged her breast, earning her slight gasps and quiet moans of pleasure as she did so. “I can feel it, your heart is beating _so quickly…”_

“Th-that’s because you’re making me feel good and saying such sappy things in Atlesian, you stupid, sexy dolt!”

Ruby, all too delighted with the response she got, laughed and sat up straight with a sultry smile spread across her tan cheeks. “Yes, and you’re my amazingly sexy, lovely, Atlesian Snowpea… And this stupid, sexy dolt wants to try a new toy she brought while you were outta’ town… Mind if I break it out?”

Immediately after suggesting that, Ruby noticed the Heiress’s features change from a demure nature to one of apprehension, and with a brow raised she inquired. “A new toy? The last time you got a new toy for me, _you_ ended up being on the receiving end.” Her look of apprehension turned into a smirk of confidence shortly after, to which Ruby licked her lips and shook her head while the sultry smile still stood proudly across her features.

“Oh, believe me, if I’m on the receiving end of _this_ toy, I wouldn’t mind at all…”

Before Weiss could give her response to that, Ruby flashed her signature 1000-watt grin, snatched a light peck on the Heiress’s lips before dismounting her and hopping off of the bed, quickly making her way to the walk-in closet and leaving the bare-naked Heiress to tend to herself briefly.

Kneeling onto the ground, Ruby began to push boxes of Weiss’s shoes out of the way until she finally found the black leather box that belonged to the toy she brought. Smiling, she pulled the box out and slid the lid off of the top, revealing the toy to Ruby in all of its splendor. Sitting in the box was a ruby red strap-on with a black harness sitting next to it that had its own smaller toy for Ruby to insert into herself for a bit of her own pleasure.

Lifting both pieces from the box, Ruby looked at the toy attached to the harness that was meant for herself with a lopsided smile. _“I dunno if I need that right now… I think I’ve had enough down there for one day after what Snowpea put me through…”_ Deciding against using the smaller toy, Ruby quickly detached it from the Harness before quickly getting to work assembling the toy, connecting each piece to its proper place before wrapping it around herself and giving it a satisfying tug and push to ensure that it was on correctly. _“Good thing I washed this and practiced putting it on before-hand, otherwise this woulda’ been embarrassin’ to figure out at the spur a’ the moment…”_

Grinning proudly to herself, Ruby stepped out of the closet and into plain view for the Heiress, though it seemed she was rather busy herself. Weiss’s eyes were closed as one hand pawed at her breast while the other gently rubbed against her wet core, a slight moan escaped her as her body arched upward slightly in ecstasy.

“Havin’ fun without me are we, Snowpea?” Ruby called out, pulling Weiss’s attention away from pleasing herself and onto her, pale blues slowly appeared behind once shut eyelids, and after a brief second of examining Ruby’s figure, those same pale blues widened slightly once she saw what was strapped around Ruby’s waist.

“O-Oh. I see…” Was all Weiss could muster as her gaze bore deeply at the toy strapped around Ruby’s waist. Stepping closer to Weiss, Ruby climbed atop the bed and crawled towards Weiss with a seductive glint in her eyes. “Do you see something you like, Snowpea? You’re starin’ awfully hard at it, y’know…”

“W-Well…” Weiss stuttered as Ruby now loomed over her, the Heiress sat up and brought her hands to hold onto the toy, one hand gently wrapped itself around the larger than normal girth of the toy while the other gently placed itself against Ruby’s waist. She looked down at it briefly before looking up to Ruby with a nervous look in her eyes, bringing the once amorous shine in Ruby’s eyes to a pause as a look of worry took its place.

“It’s just… really big, and well…” Blushing, the Heiress brought her eyes back to the toy in her hand as she continued. “You know I don’t use these types of toys on myself, so I’m a little nervous and, well… Inexperienced.”

_“For someone that likes rough sex, you sure are docile when it comes t’ toys like this, aren’tcha Weiss…”_ Ruby stated inwardly, though what Weiss was saying did make sense. She hardly ever saw Weiss use toys like this, with the only outlier in regards to that being the smaller dildo attached to Myrtenaster’s harness, which wasn’t big to begin with. More often than not she opted to stick with vibrators or fingers, with the Heiress saying she had no need to stuff like that personally.

_“I_ _should have at least said what it was b’fore so Weiss wouldn’t feel pressured… Nice job, Ruby…”_ The rosette chastised herself before she gently placed her hand atop Weiss’s and brought her other hand under her chin to gently push it up so she would look at her in the eyes. “Hey, it’s okay, sweetie… If you don’t want to that’s fine, I’m okay with not using it. I’m sorry for not bein’ considerate of your feelings’n’preferences b’fore… Your comfort is the most important thing here, y’know.”

“N-No, please, don’t apologize _meine Blume_ , I’d like to try it! You brought it for me, after all… Besides, I promised that you could do anything. I’m just nervous as to how this will go, I don’t want to ruin the moment…”

Ruby’s gaze shifted up to the ceiling as she thought of how to approach the situation to ease the Heiress’s nerves… She knew that Weiss was the type of girl that would do something once her mind was set to it, no matter what, and when she _did_ set out to do that something, it would have to be done perfectly. The rosette pondered how to make this situation as comfortable as possible for the girl, and after a few seconds, a light bulb went off in her head. Looking back down to the Heiress, Ruby smiled and brought a hand up to gently caress Weiss’s cheek.

“You won’t ruin the moment at all, Weiss… Tell ya’ what, How about we go as slow as you’d like, and you can be on top so you can get used to it? Even if it’s my idea, I don’t mind letting you take the reins so you can get comfy and ease your worries.”

Pale blues looked back up from the toy to Ruby’s loving silvers, and with a smile Weiss leaned into the rosette and snuggled her head into her chest. “Okay, we can do that. That sounds like a good idea… Thank you, Ruby. I love you, so very much…”

Wrapping her arms around Weiss, Ruby held the Heiress closely to her, kissing the crown of her head while speaking softly into snow-white tresses. “And I love you, Weiss, heaps’n’bunches sweetie… We’ll do it just as you like…”

After holding the Heiress for a bit longer in a bid to calm her nerves, Ruby let her go and laid down next to the Heiress, allowing her to climb atop and mount her. Pale blues stayed fixed on the toy as she inspected it from the different angle she was at, she ran her fingers along the base of it, fingertips tracing all the way to the tip where it curved upwards. Ruby was well aware that the Heiress was already wet from her playing with herself while she was busy getting the toy ready, though the toy still needed a bit of lubrication itself if she were to make this as easy as possible for Weiss, lest she ends up making her uncomfortable.

Slowly, Ruby began to grind the toy against Weiss’s wet entrance, causing the Heiress to gasp at the feeling of the toy making contact with her hot and needy core. Ruby looked into Weiss’s eyes as they became half-lidded as she began to grind against the toy herself, biting her lip as her brow arched upwards in pleasure as her own pale blues met Ruby’s eyes.

_“My god, she’s so beautiful…”_ Ruby mused to herself as she brought one hand to Weiss’s waist to both bring her a bit of comfort and to keep her steady, while her other hand gently cupped her breast and gave it a slight squeeze, earning herself a mewl of pleasure from the Heiress as she did so. She felt Weiss’s hand rest atop the hand she placed on her hip as the two continued to grind against one another for a minute longer, before Weiss broke the silence the two found themselves dancing with each other to.

“I-I think I’m ready…” Weiss declared as she brought her other hand to the dildo and lined it up with her entrance. Before bringing herself down, Ruby brought her hand from her breast to her cheek, she cupped it and gently skimmed her thumb against her cheek, the Heiress looked from the toy in hand to Ruby as the rosette gave her a loving, tender smile.

“Don’t be nervous, honeybun, you’ll be okay… We’ll take it as slowly as you want, and if you don’t like it, we can stop, it won’t upset me at all…”

The Heiress smiled back to the rosette, and with one final deep breath, she slowly brought herself down onto the toy. Pale blues widened slightly as the toy entered her, and with a slight moan, Weiss let her head loll to the side as her eyes slowly became half-lidded as the toy slid further and deeper into Weiss. Ruby, all the while, gently placed her hands against Weiss’s hips to hold her and provide her comfort in the form of touch. The rosette bit her lip as she watched the range of emotions that played themselves on her lover’s features, spanning from nervousness, to surprise and then a look of pleasure.

After a few moments, Weiss finally pushed her hips into Ruby’s as she took the toy completely, a long sigh of ecstasy left the Heiress as her eyes rolled back slightly from the sensation of being completely filled, she brought a hand behind herself to gently rest atop Ruby’s leg that was bent upwards slightly at an angle for support.

“ _Oh, meine Gott…_ _(Oh, my god…)”_ Weiss said betwixt a sigh as her gaze settled forward onto Ruby, who hadn’t stopped looking at her with that same loving smile, a smile that Weiss couldn’t help but adopt herself. “How’re ya’ feelin’ Snowpea?” Ruby inquired as she drew small circles against her waist with her thumbs. Rather than respond verbally, Weiss responded by slowly lifting herself off of the toy before lowering herself again, moaning as she did so.

“It’s so big!… I feel so full…” The Heiress stated as she began to bounce atop the toy slowly, Ruby couldn’t help but chuckle at her response as she began to match the rhythm of Weiss’s slow bounces against the toy with her own thrusts, earning slight gasps and soft moans of pleasure each time their hips met. “Yeah, that’s how I felt with Myrtenaster the first few times, but y’get used to it after a while, and it feels _so_ good when you do…”

Weiss’s eyes closed as she continued to revel in the feeling of the toy thrusting deeply into her, and although Weiss herself didn’t notice, Ruby stopped her movements after a while and let the heiress get into her own rhythm, allowing Ruby to enjoy the show that she had in front of her.

“Y-You feel so good Ruby, oh my god...” Weiss moaned as she continued to ride the toy in pure bliss. Ruby brought one hand to Weiss’s pert behind and gave it a light squeeze while her other hand gently rested on the small of her back, earning a hum of happiness from Weiss as she continued to ride the toy. Opening her eyes, Weiss looked down to Ruby for a second before suddenly bringing her hands up to her own hair, towards the side ponytail she always had on, and with one quick motion she removed the hair tie from her hair and shook her head slightly, allowing her long, snow-white tresses to beautifully cascade down against her back like an elegant waterfall, with some of her hair even resting over her shoulder, giving the Heiress a much more casual and seductive look to herself.

Ruby felt her heart skip a beat at the sight as her breath was caught in her throat. Biting her lip, Weiss let out a moan as she raised her arms up and ran her hands through her thick locks while pushing her chest out in the process, all for Ruby to enjoy. _“So gut, meine Liebe, Ich fühle mich so gut… Du bist fantastisch… (So good, my love, I feel so good… You’re amazing…)_

At this very moment, the rosette wished her mind had a record function so she could play what had just happened over and over again in her head. Now, this wasn’t the first time Weiss had spoken to her like that or had her hair down, but to see Weiss let it down and run her hands through it in such a sexy manner, let alone pump her chest out as she did so all while letting her pleasures rush through her unabated? _That_ was something that was new, and something that Ruby would make sure to sing her praises for after everything was said and done.

Not wanting to disappoint Weiss with how amazing she was (which, might Ruby add that she felt rather proud that she could understand part of what Weiss had said in Atlesian said during that moment?), Ruby thrusted deeply into Weiss, causing the Heiress to moan loudly as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room. Giggling, Ruby brought her hand to Weiss’s chest and gave it an ample squeeze, earning a gasp from her.

“Ya’ havin’ fun up there, Snowpea?”

Weiss nodded frantically while her eyes stayed locked with Ruby’s, she bit her lip as another moan left her. “You’re hitting m-my favorite spot… I-I’m close, s-so close…” Weiss’s own rhythm began to slowly come to a stop until suddenly, she lifted herself off of the toy, causing Ruby to hum in confusion as the Heiress crawled beside her.

“Ruby… Take me…” The Heiress requested, taking deep breaths as she did so. Ruby cocked a brow upward, clearly surprised by the sudden request, considering Weiss usually preferred to be on top. Climbing atop her and resting on her knees between her now spread legs, Ruby tilted her head as her brow furrowed.

“Are y’sure that’s whatcha want, sweetie? You seemed pretty comfy beforehand…” Ruby apprehensively inquired to her lover. She didn’t want to shift dynamics and make things uncomfortable for her in the end, and she wasn’t sure if this was Weiss, her Snowpea talking, or the lust and bubbling climax talking for her. That question, however, was answered when she felt the Heiress’s hand rest gently on her cheek as an affectionate smile played across her flushed features.

“I felt _so_ good, but I’d feel even better having you so much closer to me… I trust you, Ruby. I feel safe with you, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be doing this after all…”

Ruby couldn’t help the smile that spread across her cheeks as she leaned down and brought herself closer to Weiss as their noses touched… No, this wasn’t just her lust talking, this was still her Snowpea, the one she had fallen so deeply and unapologetically in love with, the one that she’d do anything for…

“I love you, Weiss. I promise I’ll take it slow, and if there’s somethin’ you dislike, you tell me, okay?”

Receiving a nod from the Heiress, Ruby leaned in and kissed Weiss gently to set the tone of their love making before looking down to the toy to line it up with her entrance. Slowly pushing her hips forward, Ruby felt herself move as the toy entered Weiss, pale blues became half-lidded as an airy sigh of pleasure left her. As Ruby slid deeper in, she leaned closer to Weiss until she felt her hips finally meet hers with the two lovers’ noses nearly touching, lips inches apart as they finally became one again. Endearing silvers locked onto lustful pale blues as the two looked deeply into one another’s eyes as Ruby began to slowly thrust into her lover.

“You feelin’ okay, baby?” Ruby inquired, earning a series of quick nods from Weiss as she gasped and exhaled from the pleasure that jolted through her body. Pale, lithe hands reached up and cupped themselves against Ruby’s cheeks as the two began to kiss passionately, Ruby in turn brought her hips against Weiss’s and began to grind into them, earning an audible moan from her as the two separated from the kiss to catch their breath before their lips met once again in a fiery, lust driven concerto of moans, gasps and kisses.

In her desire to bring Weiss even closer to a finish she soon wouldn’t forget, Ruby slid her hand downward, placed her palm gently against Weiss’s waist and rested her thumb against the hood of her clit before thrusting into her with a bit more force. Almost immediately, her impromptu technique and ministrations earned herself a sharp gasp from the Heiress before she exhaled in an airy moan.

“R-Ruby! _Mein Gott, ja! Mehr! (My god, yes! More!)_ Again! _”_ Weiss cried out, giving Ruby the first sign of her impending climax. Not wanting to let up yet, Ruby looked deeply into Weiss’s eyes as she brought her hand up to hold onto Weiss’s, the two entwined their fingers as she held the heiress’s hand gently against the bed beside her head. If there was one thing Ruby knew Weiss _loved_ during sex, it was physical contact and being close to one another, something Ruby herself loved as well and was all too willing to give her in troves. Wanting to be even closer to Weiss and bring her more pleasure, Ruby brought her head down to Weiss’s chest and gave her nipple a broad stroke with her tongue before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it greedily as she continued to thrust deeply into her all while her thumb rubbed gently on the Heiress’s clit..

“Ruby! Ruby! _Ja, meine Liebe! Du bist so gut! (Yes, my love! You’re so good!) I’m so close! Mehr, schwerer! (More, harder!)”_

Ruby heard her lover’s ardent begs in Atlesian, and knowing that Weiss was into rougher sex, the rosette decided to grant her request by thrusting just a bit harder, but not hard enough to ruin the sensual, slow love they were making. With each thrust did her thumb rub harder against the hood of Weiss’s swollen love button, causing the Heiress’s once even breaths to become short, erratic pants as she slowly began to reach her climax, and after running her tongue against the nipple in her mouth a few more times, Ruby let the swollen nipple go with a loud pop, eliciting a gasp from the Heiress as she moved back up to be face to face with her.

“You’re so amazing, Weiss… Cum for me, baby…” Ruby begged in a low moan as the two lovers half lidded gazes bore deeply into each other’s own, their foreheads met as Weiss bit her lip and wrapped a singular leg around Ruby’s waist in a bid to keep her as close as possible while her free hand wrapped itself gently around her back of her neck. Ruby took her thumb away from the heiress’s clit and gave it a broad stroke of her tongue, wetting it before she closed the distance between the two by stealing a final kiss from the Heiress. Ruby brought her now wet thumb back down and rubbed against her clit directly while grinding the toy as deeply as she could, hoping to deliver unto Weiss an amazing climax.

And deliver she did, as once her wet thumb rubbed against her clit, a gasp was elicited from Weiss, her body arched upward, and her eyes fluttered shut as a loud, passionate moan escaped her. Ruby felt Weiss’s leg wrap against her waist tightly as her nails dug deeply into the back of her neck, and although the digging of her nails caused Ruby some pain, she winced and swallowed the yelps of pain and let Weiss ride her orgasm to the fullest without inhibition. The Heiress cried out Ruby’s name in ecstasy as her body began to convulse from shockwave after shockwave of her climax, she felt Weiss’s hips shake violently against hers and Ruby took good care to ensure that her thumb still very gently rubbed against her clit to help her ride out the rest of her intense climax. All the while, Ruby leaned in and gently peppered kisses on the crook of Weiss’s neck and cheek in a bid to provide her some comfort as she slowly came down.

“I’ve gotcha’ Snowpea, I’ve gotcha… I love you…” Ruby whispered into Weiss’s ear the same sweet nothings that the Heiress often did to her when she had reached her own climaxes. After realizing that her lover had started to come down from her orgasm and was now drawing in even albeit heavy breaths of air, the rosette carefully took her thumb away from her now overly-sensitive clit and instead brought her hand up to gently cup Weiss’s cheek and caress it with her thumb as she moved back to look at Weiss, who now had a smile on her face as she continued to draw in deep breaths.

“I… love you too… But _M-Meine Gott (M-My God), Ruby…”_ Weiss finally found the words to speak between uneven breaths, and Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at how hard of an orgasm she had just reached. “You okay there, honeybun?”

“Okay?” Weiss asked before chuckling, and slowly did her eyes flutter open only to see Ruby’s face just inches away from her, close enough for Weiss to close the distance between them with a kiss, which she did happily, earning a hum of delight from Ruby.

“I feel _amazing, meine Liebe…”_ The Heiress responded breathlessly.

“I can tell… I don’t think you’ve had an orgasm like _that_ with a toy before, huh? And here you always said you didn’t need those type’a’things!”

“Oh, quiet you dolt…” Weiss responded with a roll of her eyes, the two stared at each other silently for only a brief moment before they both began to laugh, the two lovers gazed lovingly at each other as Ruby had her 1000- watt grin on while Weiss had her own passionately affectionate smile…

For Ruby, this was probably… no, this was _most definitely_ one of the best moments in her life, top 5 material even. Being atop her lover and seeing her snow-white tresses sprawled messily under her and across the bed, all while sharing jokes, laughter and love, it all caused Ruby’s heart to nearly burst with love and joy. It was a sight that only she was blessed enough to see… So badly did she wish that she could take a picture of this moment in her mind and keep it forever, but she knew that having such an ability would be useless in the end. After all, she could see this beautiful moment again, and again, and again… And Ruby couldn’t begin to tell just how thankful she was that she had an amazing woman like Weiss Schnee in her life.

“So… How do ya’ feel about this toy purchase? _Genial? Brillant? (Ingenious? Brilliant?)”_

Ruby inquired in Atlesian with the same grin plastered across her features, Weiss couldn’t help but roll her eyes and shake her head while keeping her own smile intact. “How about you cuddle with me and then I’ll tell you?”

Weiss requested, to which Ruby winked and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Your wish is more than my command, it’s my pleasure.” After earning herself a giggle from the Heiress, Ruby sat up straight and slowly began to pull the toy out of Weiss, a gasp and an airy moan left the heiress as she did so. Bending down, Ruby gave Weiss’s inner thigh a kiss before shifting herself to stand up from the bed and remove the harness from her body. As Ruby had her back turned towards Weiss, however, she heard a gasp escape her after a few moments.

“Ruby, your neck!” Weiss called out, prompting the rosette to bring her hand towards the back of her neck where a slight burning pain was pulsing. _“Oh, she must’ve left a scratch or somethin’…”_ Looking down to her hand, she saw a very small streak of blood, and even though it was nothing to be worried over, she knew that Weiss would get upset over it. Looking to alleviate her lover’s worries, Ruby quickly placed the toy onto the nightstand to clean later before turning back to face her lover with a smile. “Oh, yeah… Don’t worry ‘bout it Snowpea, this is nothin’, it ain’t hurtin’ that much…”

Weiss shook her head as Ruby crawled onto the bed and laid beside her. “It is not “nothing”, I scratched you up and left a mark! Does it hurt? Let me see it… _Meine Gott (My God)_ , I’m so sorry, Ruby…” The Heiress tried to refute Ruby’s claim and turn her over for her to see the mark, but she wasn’t having it. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Weiss and pulled her into a warm, loving embrace as she rested her chin against the crown of her head.

“It hurts a little bit, but nothin’ to complain about. Kinda’ like gettin’ scratched by a kitty! We can call it a love mark of how good you felt when I was deeply inside of you.” The rosette offered happily in consolation, though the joy left her tone as she continued. “Or, I guess we can call it my just desserts for leaving a mark on your neck beforehand, heheh… Really, though, m’sorry ‘bout that, Weiss. Leavin’ a mark where you can see it’n’such…”

Ruby apologized in a low tone, evidently still feeling bad about leaving the mark on Weiss’s neck. The heiress however shook her head, wrapped her arms around Ruby and cuddled closer to her. “I don’t think we can call it just desserts, I still hurt you. And I wasn’t _that_ upset about it. It’s the weekend, by the time Monday rolls about I’m certain the mark would be gone enough to the point where I could apply some concealer and get away with it at work. I’m sorry that I put you through what I did earlier, too… I feel awful in hindsight, that might have been a harsher punishment than you deserved.”

“Oh, no, don’t apologize sweetie. Even though it was rough to get through, it was still an… interestingly fun experience to go through!… I just don’t think I’ll do that in public, ever.”

Weiss simply hummed in response and kept quiet after. Ruby, realizing that Weiss was starting to get a little down about the conversation, decided that it was time for a change of topic. With a smile, she kissed the crown of Weiss’s head and spoke softly into her tresses.

“You still haven’t told me your thoughts about the toy… Good idea am I right?”

She snickered when Weiss grumbled embarrassedly, though the Heiress still nodded as her head remained cuddled into the rosette’s chest. Ruby ran her fingers through her tresses, brushing some strands behind her ear as Weiss began to speak.

“Yes, yes, it was a good idea… It felt really good, too. It hit all the right spots… But that’s only because it was you who was helping me feel so good! Without you I doubt it would be as good, and I don’t ever want to find out if that’s the case or not. I only want to do this with you…”

“Oh? Is that your way of sayin’ that we can do this more often?”

Weiss cuddled just a bit closer to Ruby and silently nodded, bringing out an airy chuckle from her as she hugged Weiss closer to her before kissing the crown of her head once more. “Then we’ll do it as much as you want. I’d want nothin’ more than that, _Meine wunderschönen Prinzessin… (My beautiful Princess…)”_

Weiss grumbled at Ruby’s Atlesian nickname for her again, bringing the pair to laugh softly as they laid in silence with Ruby gently brushing her fingers through Weiss’s hair while the Heiress gently ran her nails along Ruby’s back, enjoying the beautiful afterglow of an intense orgasm after a passionate love making session while basking in the warmth of her lover’s embrace… And after a while, Ruby broke the silence in a gentle voice.

“Y’know, even your Mom has been teaching me Atlesian every now’n’again over video calls when Winter can’t, Winter asks her to and she’s always so happy to do so. It’s kinda’ fun, she thinks I sound funny when I try.” Ruby said in a chipper tone, to which Weiss groaned as she looked up to Ruby with a frown.

“ _Neeeeiiiiin, nicht auch Mama… (Nooooooo, not Mom too…)_ Even _she’s_ started teaching you? Please don’t ask her for any weird phrases or words… _”_

Ruby flashed a wide, playful grin at Weiss while shaking her head. “I ain’t promisin’ nothin’, Snowpea! I ask her for all the romantic sappy stuff, and she _loves_ it, she even asks for your reactions after I practice and say it to you!”

Groaning, Weiss laid her head against Ruby’s arm as she rolled her eyes. “This is so embarrassing… Now I know why she constantly asks me how your Atlesian is going. And here I thought she was just having an idle curiosity… Oh! By the way, speaking of my mother…” Weiss’s gaze shifted up to meet Ruby’s.

“She contacted me earlier in the week and told me that the family is planning on hosting a gala in the next couple of months for friends of the family to raise funds for a variety of charities, like the food and clothes drives to help those around Remnant in need. She said the whole family is going to be there and that we’re more than welcome to bring a plus one… And of course, she invited you and practically _begged_ me to bring you.”

“R-Really? Ah… Ahahaha!... That’s awesome, Snowpea, I’m honored!…”

Ruby exclaimed with a laugh and smile, though her tone suggested she was anything but excited, something the Heiress quickly caught onto. “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Rosebud…” Weiss spoke gently as she gently brushed some of Ruby’s hair behind her ear.

“No, it’s not that! It’s just... Lady stilts are the bane of my existence... And I don’t do well in a fancy dresses or fancy places. Country girl from Patch’n’all, y’know? I doubt any refined, elegant people will want anything to do with a country girl.”

“Oh nonsense!” Weiss proclaimed as she poked Ruby on the nose, earning her a pout with a crinkled brow from the rosette.

“In terms of it being overly fancy, you don’t have to worry about that. It’s a family and friends event, it’s not related to the business, so it’ll be far more casual and relaxed. And you look absolutely _spectacular_ in a dress and I will _not_ hear otherwise. Perhaps you dislike the heels, which in that case you could wear flats, but under no circumstance do you look bad in a dress, believe me. In fact, I’m not quite sure how I’d be able to hold myself back all night while seeing you all dolled up in an elegant evening dress with some beautiful make-up… I’d want to take you all the way back to our room and have my way with you all night…”

Ruby watched as Weiss licked her lips and bit her lip as her eyes began to wander down Ruby’s naked figure, clearly imagining what she’d look like in a dress. With a roll of her eyes and a smile, Ruby placed a kiss upon Weiss’s forehead before looking back to the Heiress’s eyes.

“Well I know _I_ personally wouldn’t be able t’hold myself back seein’ you in a pretty gown, Snowpea. It would certainly be a fun evenin’, with or without love makin’, and I’m more than happy t’help raise money for charities! I’ll just have t’make sure I look my best that night so I can impress! It’s not every day that I get t’see Mrs. Schnee or Winter, after all... In that case, I accept the invitation and would love to go with you, Princess.”

The Heiress grinned and leaning forward she gave Ruby a chaste kiss. “Thank you, my love. I would have hated to go without you, and I’m certain Mom and Winter will be over the moon to see you again. Mom also invited both Blake and Yang, they of course accepted. So, it looks like the group will be going together.”

“Really? That’s awesome! We haven’t done something together in a group for a while now, that’s exciting! Dancing, food, music… It’ll be a great time!”

Weiss nodded while a long yawn escaped her, she brought her head back to Ruby’s chest and cuddled closely to her, allowing Ruby to rest her chin on the crown of her head once more as she ran her fingers through her hair while brushing some stray strands behind her ear.

“Someone’s tired, huh…” Ruby commented in a voice just above a whisper, the Heiress hummed in response while slowly nodding her head. “I am, very… We _did_ clean up the entire house earlier, and made some very fervent, passionate love just now, and after finishing _that_ hard, I’m in dire need of a nap. We can send Mom your RSVP later, for now… Hold me?”

The rosette nodded and wrapped her arms around Weiss just a bit tighter. “I’ll hold you for as long as y’want me to, honey… I love you, Weiss. Sweet dreams darlin’…”

Weiss responded by humming happily and placing a soft kiss against Ruby’s chest, and with that the two fell into a silent calm _._ It didn’t surprise Ruby in the least that Weiss wanted nothing more than to snuggle and fall asleep. After all, it _was_ her first time in a while using a toy like that and considering how hard of a climax she had reached, she was sure to be fatigued and want to cuddle and rest.

After a few minutes of laying in silence and brushing her fingers through now untamed tresses in an attempt to lull the Heiress to sleep, Ruby could hear gentle, nearly silent snores coming from Weiss as she fell into a comfortable slumber. The rosette couldn’t fight the giggle that escaped her as she placed a kiss upon the crown of the girl’s head.

_“And here I thought I fell asleep quickly after sex...”_

It was odd for Ruby, being the one to stay awake after sex, more often than not it was Weiss who would be awake for a little while longer before finally falling asleep on her own, though the rosette didn’t mind this change of pace, either _._ If anything, it allowed her to enjoy the presence of Weiss sleeping in her arms and the feeling of protecting her while she rested. Hardly ever was Ruby awake before Weiss in the morning, after all Ruby was _not_ a morning bird, and Weiss hardly took naps in the afternoons unless they had finished making love, which in that case Ruby knew she’d be the first to fall asleep. Besides, being in silence allowed her to think about a multitude of things.

_“I wonder what to wear for the gala?… I suppose I should start practicing dancing and walking in heels…”_

The rosette mused, thinking about all of the styles of dresses that she could wear, or the way she could do her hair… Perhaps she should let it grow out and see if she can pull off a new look with long hair? There were a number of things Ruby could do to prepare for the bash, and considering there were two months ahead of her, _now_ was the time for her to figure out all the details and daydream about what could be.

_“Yang and I haven’t gone out for a night like this in so long, and now Blakey will be joinin’ us too? It’s gonna’ be so much fun! Ah, an evenin’ at a gala with Weiss… Dancin’ slowly to music, bein’ held closely by her while swayin’ to the rhythm’n’kissin’ as the music hits the most romantic notes…”_

Ruby had to fight back the squeal of joy that threatened to escape her from the sheer excitement she felt. She had never been to a ball, much less a _gala_ , and considering it was being held by the _Schnee’s,_ she could only _imagine_ how incredible it will be. Though that meant that her outfit would need to be on point, immaculate _and_ stylish. Ruby didn’t have _too_ much of an eye for fashion, but she knew that Weiss, Blake and Yang could help her figure out a perfect gown for the evening. Thinking about how much of an exciting and romantic night awaited Weiss and her in the future, Ruby couldn’t help but squeeze her lover ever so slightly in anticipation and excitement. She’d be able to see Mrs. Schnee and Winter again, as well as have a romantic, possibly once in a lifetime evening with Weiss, and Ruby couldn’t wait for it…

But _that_ was a story for another day… In the meantime, Ruby decided to embrace the here and now, and that in particular was enjoying the feeling of having her lover in her arms on a beautiful, summer weekend.

Kissing the Heiress gently atop the crown of her head one last time, Ruby finally closed her eyes and basked in the serene silence that overtook the room. Calm gales of a cool summer afternoon whisked through the open window, past the curtains and into the room, causing the Heiress to shiver slightly in her sleep. Peeping one eye open, Ruby looked down to see her lover bundling into a little ball in search for more warmth, and with a smirk the rosette reached outward and grabbed the large sheet that rested at the side of the bed, draping it over the both of them in a bid to bring Weiss more warmth amidst the cool summer winds that threatened her comfort. Watching as Weiss slowly stopped shivering before cuddling into the sheets, Ruby smiled and wrapped her arm around Weiss to protect her from the cold before she closed her eyes once more… So many times had Weiss taken care of Ruby during those tender moments after making love, and now it was Ruby’s turn to take care of her. To hold her, keep her warm and make sure that she was happy and comfortable in her arms, just as she always had in the past…

_“I’ll always be here to hold and protect you, Weiss... No matter what.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a lot. I can only hope that it was as much of a joy for you to read as it was for me to write. It was certainly hard flipping the switch from a more serious and darker tone of writing one day, to a happy, fluffy, light-hearted smut tone the next, but I hope that it didn't disappoint.
> 
> And yes, there WILL be a new chapter coming for this piece! I'm not quite sure when it will come, as this isn't my primary focus, but rest assured that there will be a new chapter coming at some point, focusing of course on that beautiful, romantic gala night under the stars, where dances will be had, kisses will be shared and love will be made... And a promise that was a long-time coming will finally be fulfilled.


	4. Appreciation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi again! It's me, back with another fluff/smut filled chapter because I can't help myself.
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to revisit the story and write another fluffy chapter since my other story has been a bit heavier in tone, and I missed writing more sappy romantic stuff. I also didn't want to leave this story gathering dust for too long, and I wanted to give those who enjoyed it another chapter to read.
> 
> This isn't the Gala chapter that I promised last time, but that's still coming and in the works! I've been thinking about making smaller chapters that lead up to the night of the Gala that cover how both Weiss and Ruby prepare for it, so perhaps I'll be releasing other smaller chapters every now and then as it slowly builds up to it.
> 
> Since I wrote this up over the span of 3 or 4 days, I'm suffering from a bit of burnout, so don't expect those chapters to come too soon now, but I hope that I'll get them out sooner than later.
> 
> As always, I apologize for any formatting errors, spelling mistakes and all the like.
> 
> That said, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

_“Tumultuous? No… Perhaps vexing? No, that doesn’t work either…”_

A lexicon of words at her disposal with an extended vocabulary expected of an individual in her position as CEO of a company, and yet, Weiss couldn’t find a single word that managed to sum up her week _or_ how she felt about it.

The patter of rain against the hood of the car as she was driven home by her family caretaker Klein accompanied the smooth tones of an instrumental jazz number playing at a soft hum from the radio. The moonlight, gleaming from above, was beaten in its shine only by the orange glow of the streetlights looming above as the car made its way down the fairly empty highway.

“Exasperating? _Nein (No),_ that’s the same as vexing… Ah! Wearisome, fatiguing and maddening!”

With a pound of her fist against her palm, Weiss managed to seek out the words that summed up exactly how her week went and how she felt in regard to it. If she were to be honest, however, she knew her week wasn’t all _that_ bad. Surely the past day had been mentally and emotionally draining enough, but the week in its entirety wasn’t nearly as terrible as she was making it out to be. That being said, for Weiss, this Friday in particular was nearly enough for her to cast the entire week into the ‘Crummy Weeks Bin’, as Ruby liked to call it.

“Ruminating over which words to couple with how your week faired again, my dear?”

Weiss heard Klein call out from the driver’s seat, their eyes met one another in the rearview mirror briefly before he turned his attention back to the road.

“I believe no matter which word you use, I’m certain your beloved would understand that you’ve had quite the week. I’m sure she’s waiting for you as always, ready to help shoo the troubles of a long and tiring week away.”

Weiss hummed in response, nodding while turning her gaze towards the window to stare at the scenery as they sped past it. “I know, Klein… But I’d rather not complain about work every time I get home. I’m certain it grows tiresome for her to hear of such, and I’d rather _not_ have her liken me coming home at the end of the week to me complaining.”

With a sigh, she dug into her purse and pulled out from it her phone, unlocking it with a tap of her finger and opening a message sent by her lover earlier in the day. In it was what always succeeded in uplifting her from her bad spirits after a long day; a few words of adoration and a picture of Ruby, this time with Zwei in the photo as well, with the both of them sitting at Crescent Rose, her grand piano.

_“Zwei and I love you, Snowpea~”_

It never took much to bring a sprinkle of pink to Weiss’s pale features or a smile across her lips, if Ruby Rose was the topic of discussion that is. Often, if she had a bad day at work, she’d always find some time to sit alone in her office and exchange a few text messages with her lover or look at a photo of the two of them together, just to help make the day a bit better, and this moment was no different.

 _“I’m almost home, my love…”_ Smiling, she placed a gentle kiss upon her screen before placing it back into her purse and staring out at the flashing lights and passing scenery in silence, letting her mind drown in the patter of rain alongside the mellow tunes of jazz for the rest of the ride home…

“Weiss? We’ve arrived, dear.”

Klein announced in a voice soft enough to gain Weiss’s attention, but not outrightly pull her out of her absent-mindedness abruptly. Upon hearing her caretaker’s voice, she noticed that the car had come to an abrupt stop and staring back at her from the window was the front of her large apartment complex. With a quick glance at her watch, she realized that nearly fifteen minutes had passed since she last unlocked her phone to look at the picture of Ruby.

“Ah, so we have…” Gathering her purse and umbrella, Weiss opened the door and stepped out of the car, opening her umbrella and closing the door before stepping to the driver’s window, where Klein was looking out with a smile. “Thank you for the ride, Klein. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Not much, I’m afraid!” The man responded with a playful wink, causing Weiss to smile and roll her eyes with a shake of her head.

“There’s a truth in there, somewhere… Be well, Klein, and get home safely.”

“And you, my dear.”

With a shared wave between the two, Klein rolled the windows up and drove off while Weiss turned on her heel and made her way into the apartment complex, closing her umbrella as she made way towards the elevator, but not before giving the receptionist a passing wave.

_“Finally, the day is over and I’m almost home… I am in some serious need of cuddling, and maybe some of Ruby’s junk food… I’ve dealt with enough crap for the day.”_

Weiss grumbled inwardly as she stepped inside of the elevator car before pressing the button for the top floor. As the door closed, she thought about how her day progressed and what lead up to this moment. It was a simple morning; waking up beside her lover, getting dressed and leaving for work, checking e-mails... It wasn’t until then that things began to go awry.

“Ugh… Just don’t think about it, Weiss. Think about being with Ruby.” Weiss bargained with her inner thoughts as she watched the number atop the elevator climb up slowly, one floor at a time… When finally, after what felt like an eternity, the elevator came to a halt and the doors slid open, revealing the long and usually quiet hallway that lead to the front door of her condo.

Quiet, however, did not describe the hallway this particular evening. Resonating at the end of the hallway from her front door was what Weiss could only describe as a heavenly rondo of affection, delivered unto her upon diaphanous notes that kindled a familiar warmth in her heart and melted her woes away instantly, just as they always did. It was a beautiful melody that could come only from her pulchritudinous lover, the one who knew how to make her piano, Crescent Rose, sing her hearts true emotions best…

“Ruby…” Weiss crooned in a soft whisper, smiling as she made her way quickly towards the front door with her keys in hand, wanting nothing more than to finally end her week on the highest note possible, in her lover’s arms…

_______________

Affection… Admiration, desire… Lust, appreciation and compassion. Trained fingers pushed the keys of the piano down with purpose, in hopes to bring those delicate emotions to life in an amorous composition that only _she_ could perform…

 _“I’ve worked so hard on this song, I hope Snowpea will like it…”_ Ruby mused to herself as she continued to play the piano with her heart on her sleeve (or, in this case, on her fingers).

How many times has she composed a song with the aim to capture the love she felt for Weiss, Ruby wondered... She thought that perhaps at some point after all the years of playing the piano, she would find the melody who’s tones rang harmoniously with her feelings.

But after so many attempts, she came to the realization that no song would be able to do so… And in some way, she was okay with that. To her, it meant that her love required more than just a song, but so much more from the heart, something she was more than willing to give to Weiss in any shape and form.

“Ruby? I’m home sweetie…”

Her thoughts came to an abrupt stop and the notes creating the melody faded as Ruby heard a familiar voice call out for her from the door. Turning her head away from the piano, she saw standing at the doorway the woman who she was unabashedly in love with…

“Weiss!” Without wasting a moment, Ruby stood up from her seat at the piano and made her way over to her lover, who had managed to slip off her heels and plop onto the couch unceremoniously before being smothered by her lover.

“Welcome home, Snowpea!” Ruby elatedly chirped as she placed a chaste kiss on Weiss’s lips, a kiss she was all too willing to take.

“Mmmm… Thank you my love. Glad to finally be home.” Weiss responded while wrapping her arms around Ruby’s waist, who wasted no time in straddling her with a wide smile spread across her tanned features.

“I.” Ruby placed another kiss upon her lips. “Missed.” Another kiss. “You.” Another. “So.” Another once again. “Much.” And finally, with a slight giggle, Ruby slid off of her lap and onto the cushion beside her, all while Weiss sighed in bliss as she stared loving into her lover’s pools of amorous silvers.

“I missed you as well. _Wo ist Zwei? (Where’s Zwei?)”_ Weiss looked around the room, clearly expecting a speeding bullet of cuteness and fur to tackle her for cuddles.

“Ah, Dad came by earlier in the afternoon to take him since he just got back from his trip, so he’s back at home…”

“Oh, that’s disappointing…” Weiss started with a frown, though her demeanor quickly perked back up. “That song you were just playing was so beautiful though _meine Blume (my flower),_ I’ve never heard it until now.”

“Oh, y’heard it from outside?”

“Of course. Crescent Rose isn’t exactly known for being the quietest girl in the house, not that I’m complaining of course.”

Ruby couldn’t help but giggle at that. It wasn’t often that Weiss referred to the piano in the same way that Ruby did, as a person more than an instrument or object. Ruby, however, tended to take it a step further by referring to it as her “baby” or “child” sometimes.

“I’ve been writin’ the song for a while now, I just haven’t had the chance to play it for ya’… I’ve kinda’ been nervous, I don’t think it sounds as good as I want it to…”

Weiss sat up slightly from her slumped position with a furrowed brow, shaking her head slightly while entwining her fingers with Ruby’s. “Don’t say that, Ruby. I loved it… It was _exactly_ what I needed to feel better. And all of your music is amazing, so don’t think that any song is inferior to the other. That said, I’d love to hear you play it for me again sometime soon…”

Ruby smiled coyly as her head tilted slightly. “Thanks, Snowpea. Guess work’s gotcha’ down this week again? You said the music made you feel better…”

Upon saying that, Weiss’s features flashed through a myriad of emotions, and after being with her for five years, Ruby had learned how to tell what she was thinking or feeling with each.

The first emotion: surprised, most likely at the fact that she let _something_ slip. the second: annoyed, most likely at herself for letting that happen, and the final, fatigue and guilt, though _why_ she felt that way, Ruby wasn’t able to figure out. Weiss began to curl some of her snow-white tresses around a lone digit while she shifted her eyes away from Ruby and towards her the fluffy carpet below her feet.

“Well… The work week was fine, but today wasn’t one to write home about. I’d rather not talk your ear off about it, I’d much rather cuddle, watch a movie and eat junk food to ring in the weekend…”

Ruby weighed the options she had been presented with… On one hand, she could follow Weiss’s wishes, grab her jar of cookies, some sweets and make some of Weiss’s favorite tea for her to drink before having dinner with a nice glass of wine… Or, she could not let her lover drown her stress out with sweets and instead let her vent out to her, something she didn’t mind her doing at all. Making the choice was easy for Ruby.

“We can do that if y’want… After you tell me what’s wrong.”

“Ruby, I’d really rather n-“

“You’re not botherin’ me by doin’ so, honeybun…” Ruby interrupted Weiss’s protests with a lopsided smile. “Baby, I know it bothers you to vent out all the time, but I really don’t mind if you do. I _want_ to listen and give you somewhere to let loose. I wanna see you _smile_. I love you, every part of you, heaps’n’bunches… Even the part that wants to vent at the end of every week.”

Winking, Ruby scooted just a tad closer to Weiss before wrapping an arm around her waist. “So, go on, let it out. I’m here to listen.”

It never took much for Ruby to get a smile out of Weiss, just some loving words and physical affection always did the trick, and this moment was no different. A smile spread across her pale features as she leaned into her touch, and with a surrendering sigh, Weiss let everything out.

“Well, today started off _extremely_ well, and by that, I mean I woke up with you in my arms. Granted, I had to leave much earlier than I’d have liked to, and I do apologize for waking you up so early with me having to get up…”

Ruby placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, as if to say she forgave her, earning a smile from Weiss before she continued.

“I got to work, sorted through my emails and paperwork and saw that I had a plethora of meetings that required my attendance today, so I sorted out the material I would need for _those_ meetings… When I realized one _crucial_ piece I needed for my first meeting was _not_ in my inbox. And whom was supposed to get this material to me, you might wonder?”

“Let me guess… Neptune?”

“Of course, it was Neptune!” Weiss groaned while throwing her arms up into the air. “Neptune was supposed to send me a few reports yesterday evening regarding how things were fairing with _his_ fashion company in order for _my_ company to be able to safely consider whether or not we can perform a sponsorship with them, which means the entire problem fell on _my_ plate!”

“Ahaha…”

Ruby couldn’t help but let out an exasperated, dry laugh for her lover. She knew how close she was with Neptune, as they were best friends since middle school, but she knew how much of a klutz and a scatterbrain he could be, even when they were all teenagers. In a way Ruby was glad to see that he hadn’t changed _too_ much, but in some ways, not for the better…

“What’s worse, is after that, I got a message from my mother that she needed me to take her place in a conference for the parent company, the SDC, not even an hour before it began, all as I was trying to solve the problem in _my_ child company with the whole Neptune situation while managing other meetings and facets of the company on the side! And let’s not even get started on how she still needs help setting up the location for the Gala happening in the coming months!”

With a grumble of frustration, Weiss crossed her arms, took a deep breath and let free a dragged out, and rightfully so, irritated sigh as she finally got what it was that was bothering her off of her chest. Ruby, all the while, traced gentle circles against the small of her back, giving her complete attention whilst trying to soothe her as much as possible.

“It sounds like your day didn’t go _quite_ the way you were hoping for, huh honey…”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

Ruby wasn’t sure how to respond to that, instead she leaned into her lover and gave her as much cuddles as she could, knowing how much they helped cheer her up. Her week definitely sounded stressful; Ruby couldn’t imagine being in her shoes for a moment. Heck, having to perform a concert was enough to short circuit her nerves, she couldn’t imagine having to carry a whole company on her back!

“It just…” Weiss broke her brief silence. “It feels like I work my butt off, deal with the problems that _others_ should be able to solve, all while having to run an entire company. Everyone thinks I can just command my employees to do my bidding all while I sit in a chair and relax, but that can’t be farther from the truth."

With a frustrated sigh, Weiss sunk into the couch. "I just wish I’d receive a bit more thanks and appreciation from people for what I put up with sometimes… Yes, it’s my job, but… It feels at times like I’m taken for granted.”

Now _that_ was something that Ruby could relate to, verily so… But in some way, everyone could relate to not feeling appreciated for the things they do at times, and it was understandable that Weiss would become fed up after a while... She needed some reassurance, that’s what she needed.

“I appreciate you…” Ruby said in a small voice with a smile to match. “I know it ain’t mean much comin’ from me, especially since I ain’t in your company’n’all… But I appreciate everything you do, and I’m thankful to have you in my life every day, Weiss.”

Even though she just finished airing out her grievances, Weiss couldn’t fight the smile that spread across her features. Reaching her hand out, Weiss cupped Ruby’s cheek while brushing her thumb gently across it.

“I know, Ruby… And I cherish you and am thankful for everything you do, every day. Without knowing I’d have you to come home to, I don’t know how I’d manage to make it through each week. I do love you so, Ruby…”

Ruby placed her hand upon the back of Weiss’s as she leaned into her touch, her eyes became half-lidded as she hummed blissfully. Weiss’s smile to her was like a rush of both dopamine and serotonin, it kindled her heart in ways that she had never experienced before meeting her… And with each smile, the warmth in her heart burned just as strong as it did when they shared their first smile with one another many years back.

“I love you too, Weiss…”

Saying it, however, wasn’t enough for Ruby… She wanted to show Weiss how much she loved her. She wanted her to hear her sing as such from the tallest mountain on Remnant. But more than anything, she wanted her to _feel_ it. Ruby could tell just by her body language and the way she carried herself, Weiss was stressed out, and she wanted nothing more than to help her unravel…

“I love you in so many ways, Snowpea…” Ruby’s voice dropped several decibels until it was just barely above a whisper; loud enough for Weiss to hear it, but quiet enough to carry subtle tones of intimacy and secrecy, as if the words she spoke were meant for only Weiss to hear. She turned her head ever so slightly to kiss the palm of Weiss’s hand as her eyes fluttered shut.

“I love just how incredible you are…”

She planted another kiss upon her hand, this time closer to her wrist as she began trailing kisses up her arm, unbuttoning the cuff to her blouse to expose her lithe, pale wrist before placing her lips against her bare skin. With each kiss that trailed upwards, the sleeve of her blouse rolled up just a smidge more to uncover more of her skin for Ruby to kiss.

“Ruby...?” Weiss called out to her lover but received no response as she was busy with what was far more important endeavors to her.

“The way you work so diligently, doin’ what’s best for others’n’trying your hardest to lead by example for those around you…”

Ruby’s voice stayed at the same tender tone as she continued to list off every single feeling she felt about her lover. Her eyes slowly opened, half-lidded silvers looked deeply into Weiss’s enamored pale-blues as the blush that adorned her cheeks earlier returned, her brows were arched upwards ever so slightly as she watched her lover begin to worship her body while lauding her praises.

“You make me wanna’ do my very best every single day, just like you always do…”

With a final kiss upon alabaster bare skin, Ruby cut the trail of searingly affectionate kisses short, leaving Weiss desiring more of that heated contact as she straddled her. The two lovers locked gazes with one another, an amorous smile coming from Ruby while Weiss stared silently. Her own pink glossed lips parted ever so slightly as pale blues took in the sight of her lover so close to her with half-lidded eyes as lithe pale hands gently placed themselves atop her hips.

Without a word shared amongst the two, Ruby leaned in closer to Weiss, taking in aromatic tones of lavender emanating from her skin as her ruby red stained lips hovered just above her ear, Weiss’s breath hitched as she awaited Ruby’s next move…

“I love how I’ve fallen in love with you so unapologetically, Weiss Schnee… _”_

A gasp left Weiss as Ruby whispered tenderly, the sensation of her hot breath grazing her ear caused that hitched breath to see release, a shiver left her when Ruby’s lips settled gently against her neck, planting a kiss against her pale skin that burned with an ardent lust.

“R-Ruby…”

She managed to coax out, breathless in her enthralled state. Ruby peppered kisses along Weiss’s jawline, each peck holding as much affection and meaning as the last, when finally, the two lovers were face to face with one another. Red stained lips hovered over dark pink-glossed ones as the two swam longingly into one another’s eyes.

“Whenever I play a new song, you listen to it so intently… Honestly, I feel like the luckiest musician in the world to have the most captivating audience…”

Ruby placed a gentle kiss upon Weiss’s lips, she felt Weiss’s grip around her waist faintly tighten as she broke contact with her, their noses touching with Ruby’s hot breath brushing against her lips as they breathed in each other’s air.

“I love how you brighten my every day…” Ruby brought her hands up to gently cup Weiss’s face, her thumb brushed against her cheek as her eyes slowly closed. “…And make each one as memorable as the last…”

Tilting her head, she captured Weiss’s lips once more for her own, this time with a deeply passionate kiss that her lover was all too eager and willing to accept. A tender moan escaped Weiss as their tongues caressed and rolled over one another, almost as if they were dancing to a bolero composed by their love with Ruby acting as the lead.

The sight of the two women, embracing one another in a passionately affectionate kiss, limned a gentler world for Weiss, one free of her stresses and instead woven with peace and joy that blossomed from what was once a tiny love.

The two broke contact with each other after a short while, much to their shared behest, but in dire need of some air. The sounds of their fervent kisses were now replaced with deep, greedy breaths as the two looked longingly into one another’s eyes once more, noses barely touching as they came down from the intoxicating lust they were both careening towards.

“Curse our mortal coils…” Weiss jokingly commented in a hoarse voice, earning herself a giggle from Ruby as she stared down at her lips, the radiant pink gloss that donned them was now gone and instead were reddened and slightly swollen after their intense, albeit brief, make-out session.

Ruby’s hands wandered downwards, grazing Weiss’s cheeks as her fingertips gently skimmed across the outline of her collarbone, eliciting from her a shiver of both delight and a frisson of excitement. Ruby’s fingers rested upon the buttons of her blouse, bringing what seemed like a simple rove of her hands to a halt as the two looked each other in the eyes.

Silence fell as their deep breaths calmed to a passing sigh. Over the course of their relationship, the couple learned how to speak not with words, but their actions as they made love. Their eyes, the way they bit their lips or the slight movements they made with their bodies asked the questions, and they also gave the answers…

The sincere look in Ruby’s eyes, the sudden halting of her hands as her fingers played with the buttons that kept hidden from view what she believed to be the most sacred and beautiful sight on all of Remnant… She was asking for Weiss’s consent to continue further.

A slight dip of the Heiress’s chin was made possible by a tiny nod. Weiss knew what she wanted from her lover, and she didn’t have to think twice about the answer… But Ruby didn’t move. Instead, a singular black brow rose ever so slightly with the slightest upwards curve of her lips at the corner… The answer wasn’t clear enough for her. Licking her lips, they parted ever so slightly as Weiss drew her voice up to deliver unto Ruby the key to the kingdom.

“Yes...” She responded in a whisper, breaking the silence between the two and earning an endearing smile from Ruby before she placed a lustful kiss upon her lips. In a motion practiced many times over, Ruby blindly and deftly unbuttoned the blouse with ease, slinking her hands inside of her shirt and splaying them across her back to unsnap her bra.

Weiss let free a fleeting gasp as the fingertips of her lover settled over her bare skin. With each inch of her body she covered, a surge of pleasure tingled her senses and teased her of sensations that were soon to come.

Skillfully, Ruby freed her lover’s chest from its bindings with a slight _snap_ , and with some slight shuffling and maneuvering, the two managed to remove the bra from Weiss, leaving her upper body nearly bare with the unbuttoned blouse being the final piece of clothing left on her supple form. Breaking their kiss, Ruby brushed her nose against Weiss’s while giggling as the two shared a smile.

“I love and appreciate how you always cuddle me in the morning and wait ‘till I get up on the weekends to start your day…”

Argent eyes fluttered shut as she placed another kiss upon her lips before peppering tender kisses downwards, inching slowly towards her lover’s delicately lithe form. With each kiss, an image of Weiss’s body was painted in her mind by her other senses.

The sound of a gasp escaping Weiss before moaning out Ruby’s name as her lips pressed against her neck, the sensation of her hot skin burning against her lips, the aromatic floral tones of her lavender perfume mixed with the rose scented body wash they shared… Each sense worked in tandem with one another to paint in Ruby’s mind a map of her lover’s body that server to guide her on her affectionate journey as her eyes remained shut.

“The way you always help the family when it comes to holidays, and how you always find some time to spend with ‘em even though your schedule is always so busy…”

Ruby sung her praises as she continued to leave blazing trails of affection with each kiss, worshipping each inch of her lover’s body unapologetically. Ruby’s lips, however, weren’t simply traipsing along Weiss’s body. No, she had a goal in mind, and with each kiss, she arrived closer and closer to said goal.

Ruby slid off of Weiss’s waist and onto her knees below to give herself a better position as her kisses trailed further down her body. Her lips grazed her collarbone, earning a slight hiss from Weiss as she inched their way downwards, until they reached the twin peaks of her chest, where they hovered over one of her nipples, but didn’t make contact with it.

Eyes full of affection appeared from behind a now half-lidded stare, meeting pale blues lost in lust… Weiss’s breath hitched as she bit her lip, and Ruby could tell by the look in her eyes just what she was feeling at that moment.

She knew that Weiss’s body was burning with a carnal desire from each kiss planted upon her skin, she could hear her heart beat rapidly against her chest, and Ruby wanted nothing more than to take her for herself, utterly and completely…

“May I?” Ruby asked, her tone velvety and her smile adoring…

“Of course, _meine blume._ You have all of me… So please, do whatever it is you heart desires… Make me feel amazing.”

The words were spoken, and the consent was given. A singular kiss from Ruby upon Weiss’s nipple elicited from her another slight hiss, pleasured but eager for more, a desire that Ruby was all too willing to fulfill.

“I appreciate how you always put up with watching the shows I watch, even if you ain’t interested…”

“Th-That’s not true… I like all of the sh-!!!“

Weiss’s statement was cut short when Ruby traced her tongue around her nipple, her words dissolved into a gasp that soon turned into an airy moan when she finally placed her mouth against her nipple. Ruby gave the now hardening bud a broad, warm and wet stroke with her tongue before sucking on it gently, Weiss wrapped one arm around her lover’s shoulders while the other hand pushed her head in, looking to bring her pleasure to even greater heights as her head lolled to the side in bliss.

Employing the use of her free hands, Ruby placed one upon the small of Weiss’s back while the other began to rub her inner thigh, looking to submerge her lover even further into her pleasure by teasing her at another frontier.

“R-Ruby!” Weiss gasped her lover’s name out in ecstasy as her short nails traced red lines of screaming passion that inched towards the junction of her thighs, where her most sacred spot lied. The hand on the small of her back trailed down and slipped beneath the strap of her underwear, giving Weiss’s behind as much of a soft squeeze as she could as she continued to suck gently on her nipple.

“Harder! Please!”

Being held so closely to Weiss, Ruby was able to discern how erratic and short her once steady and deep breaths had become. The sounds of her heart beating against her chest rapidly became more pronounced as she continued both her pleasuring and teasing endeavors on all different fronts. Giving her nipple a final pass of her tongue, Ruby let the now swollen nub free from her warm, wet clutches with a soft pop, eliciting a yelp from Weiss.

“Why…” She whined, obviously not pleased with the unsatisfactory and sudden ending. Ruby, however, wasn’t want to waste time. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to taste her lover. There was nothing more intoxicating, more stimulating than the tonic that was the taste of her lover’s flower… But all good things came in time.

Trailing a few kisses downwards with better purchase in mind, Ruby decided to mix things up, this time introducing a stroke of her tongue against Weiss’s pale skin, drawing out a sigh of delight from her as she continued to worship every inch of her body.

“I’m so thankful, so grateful, that out of all the people you coulda’ picked in the world, you picked me…”

“D-Don’t be silly, Ruby… There’s no one on Remnant that I’d rather be with than you…”

Weiss responded in a gentle whisper, her voice holding a slight croak to it as Ruby arrived at the junction of her thighs. The two locked gazes as Ruby gave a small smile in response.

“And the same goes for me, always, my darling Snowpea…” Winking, Ruby brought her attention back to the task at hand, helping Weiss unravel and ring in the weekend as best as she could.

 _“Oh, she’s soaked.”_ Ruby couldn’t help but comment to herself, giggling internally as she took in the sodden state of Weiss’s panties beneath the pencil skirt she wore. Bringing Weiss’s legs together, and with a little bit of her lover’s help from above, she managed to pull both the skirt and her underwear off, leaving her lower half completely naked and exposed.

“Mmmm…” Ruby couldn’t help but moan as she placed a kiss gently upon Weiss’s bare ankle, earning herself a sigh of delight as she rested her leg atop her shoulder and began to trail even more kisses up her leg, leaving behind subtle tones of red from the lip stain she wore as her eyes fluttered shut. Weiss watched with bated breath as Ruby slowly made her way up, biting her lip as she got closer and closer to where she burned hottest with desire.

After some time and many audible kisses upon alabaster pale skin, Ruby had finally made her way to Weiss’s inner thigh once again, and this time, she wasn’t willing to wait. Shifting Weiss forward a bit, Ruby licked her lips instinctively as she brought her mouth close to her entrance and gave it a broad stroke with her tongue.

“Yeeeesssss…” Weiss purred, her head lolled backwards, and her eyes fluttered shut as she surrendered herself immediately to the pleasure she had been so desperately vying for ever since Ruby began her worshipping endeavors. Ruby felt Weiss’s hand rest atop her head, she began carding her fingers through black and red locks as she rolled her hip in rhythm with her wet and warm strokes of her tongue.

The taste of Weiss’s love was sweet on her tongue, and the sight of her pleasure practically dripping down her legs was enough to nearly bring Ruby to start pleasing herself as her own sex began to ache with a carnal desire. With each stroke of her tongue against her lover’s soaked entrance, she felt Weiss’s grip her hair tighten just a tad, and in a desire to stimulate her even further and send her to new heights, the next stroke of her tongue brushed ever so slightly against the swollen pink pearl that sat above her flower.

“Ah!” Weiss, unprepared for such intense stimulation, cried out in pleasure as her hip jolted upwards while tightening the hand she had weaved within Ruby’s locks into a tight fist. “A-Again!” Weiss moaned amidst shallow breaths.

 _“Your wish is more than my command.”_ Ruby mused as she doubled her efforts. With every other broad stroke of her tongue, Weiss’s clit was met with a flick of her tongue, earning her a mix of gasps and moans when suddenly, she pushed her tongue straight into her entrance.

“Ruby!”Another cry escaped her lover in the way of her name as Ruby delved into her lover’s honeypot as deep as her tongue allowed her to. _“Mein Gott (My God),_ yes!” Weiss moaned out lowly as her hips continued to grind with Ruby’s movements, looking to get every single bit of pleasure she could from the experience.

If the taste of her entrance was sweet before, then the only word that Ruby could use to describe it now was downright _savory_. Her tongue caressed the velvety canal that was Weiss’s love, lapping up her juices greedily as she made sure to make use of every inch she had at her disposal in a bid to fully send her lover to the best sensations she could.

With the gasps of pleasure and moans of her name coming from Weiss and the nearly addicting taste of her flower, Ruby’s head began to spin from the sensations she felt all over. Coupling that with the heady scent of her lover’s sex and sweat laying thickly on her senses, it was beginning to become increasingly impossible for her to fight against her own pussy’s burgeoning demands to be pleased as well…

“I’m so close, baby…” Weiss spoke betwixt erratic, short breaths, gaining Ruby’s attention as her eyes drifted upwards to look up at her. “I-I want to finish with you, at the same time… Won’t you come here, so we can pleasure each other…”

If Ruby hadn’t seen an enticing offer in her life before, this would have been the first time of seeing such, and she couldn’t have been more eager to seize the opportunity that was presented. Removing her tongue from her lover, Weiss let out a pleasured sough that changed to a blissful hum as Ruby planted a soft kiss upon her flower before standing up on her feet and quickly discarding the shorts she was wearing, revealing to Weiss her own red lace underwear which had already accumulated a visible wet spot where her own pussy was.

“Oh, my… Do I get a show, too?”

Weiss inquired with a bit lip, and although the prospect hadn’t crossed Ruby’s mind, she was more than eager to oblige. With a fluid motion, she peeled the short sleeve shirt she was wearing off and dropped it on the floor, revealing the red lace bra that matched her underwear.

“For you, my beautiful Snowflake, anything…”

Ruby whispered in a tone far sultrier than Weiss had expected, if her slightly widened eyes was an indication of anything. Bringing her arms behind her back, she unhooked the clasps of her bra, brushing the straps off of her shoulders and allowing it to fall to her feet before her, uncovering her breasts for Weiss to take in, which she did so unabashedly while rubbing her fingers against her own needy slit.

Stepping forward with only her underwear left to remove, Ruby smiled lovingly at Weiss with half-lidded eyes as she grabbed her free hand and placed it onto her waist, atop the waistband of her underwear.

“May I ask that you do the honors?” Ruby asked in a gentle whisper. Weiss, more than willing to oblige, sat up and placed her other hand atop Ruby’s waist, gently caressing her tanned skin as her fingers snaked their way into the waistband of her underwear before sliding them off slowly.

Weiss placed gentle kisses onto Ruby’s pelvic area as she continued to slide the underwear as far down as she was able to in her position, earning a soft hum of adoration from Ruby as she raked her fingers gently through Weiss’s hair before sliding her panties the rest of the way down until they pooled beneath her feet, shedding her of the last of her clothing.

Having Weiss touch and undress her in such a way was always heartwarming to Ruby, and if there was ever a time she could revel in that sensation and moment, she’d take it without a second thought.

Taking a seat beside Weiss on the couch, the pair looked lovingly into each other’s eyes as they met skin to skin, separated only by a slick, thin sheen of sweat as both women smiled at each other as their foreheads touched.

“Did’ja like the show, Snowpea?”

“Like? I believe _love_ is a far better word to use… You should do that more often.”

A giggle escaped Ruby at that. “Oh? I’ll take that under consideration, then.” Was all she responded with, coupled with a playful wink. Placing one leg over Weiss’s, Ruby spread her legs and exposed her most sacred spot to her lover for her to do as she pleased, and with a lick of her lips, Weiss wasted no time in rubbing Ruby’s already wet entrance with her fingers.

A content sigh escaped Ruby as she reveled in the sensations of Weiss touching her most sensitive place, she pushed her hips against her hand to further that contact, when suddenly…

“Eep!” A yip escaped Ruby when she felt Weiss’s palm suddenly brush directly against her clit, causing her to cover her mouth while widening her eyes slightly, all while Weiss’s eyes widened ever so slightly in surprise.

“Goodness, _meine blume,_ what was _that_?” Weiss asked amidst a chuckle, all while Ruby let out an embarrassed groan.

“I didn’t expect for your palm to brush there so it just came out!” Ruby’s response, however, did nothing to stop the giggles that left Weiss as she covered her mouth with her free hand in attempt to stifle her laughter. “Stop laughing! It’s not funny, it’s embarrassing! I sounded so weird!” Ruby groaned while shoving Weiss slightly.

“I’m sorry my love, you’re just so adorable when you’re embarrassed. And, when you said my palm brushed ‘there’, did you mean… This place right here?”

Without warning, Ruby felt a gentle pressure against the hood of her clit, causing a sudden gasp to escape her as her hips instinctively pushed against Weiss’s palm, seeking more pleasure out of her lover’s touch.

“Yes! Right there…” The embarrassment was gone as lust immediately took its place. Weiss’s other lithe digits began to rub her entrance once more, causing her hips to thrust forward in search of further contact.

“You’re so wet, _meine Blume_ … Did having your way with me do all this?”

The way Weiss spoke in a voice just above a whisper as her words carried in them carnal tones caused a shiver of excitement to race down Ruby’s spine and throughout her body, the sensation of her breath tickling her ear only amplified that sensation even further.

“Y-Yes…” Was all Ruby had managed to coax out amidst staggered breaths as Weiss continued to tease her entrance. Parting the lips with her index and ring finger, she gently massaging her exposed and thoroughly drenched slit with her middle finger before sliding it into her, gently and slowly as to not hurt her with her long nails.

“Weiss!” Ruby mewled her lover’s name amidst a raspy voice, eliciting a giggle from her lover as she continued to have her way with her. Ruby followed Weiss’s slow and gentle caresses, rocking her hips in rhythm with her movements as the two looked deeply into each other’s eyes. The sensation of her lover’s now thoroughly soaked digit entering her was absolutely euphoric and set ablaze a fire within her that she _needed_ quenched.

 _“This isn’t fair! I’m supposed to be setting the pace here!”_ Ruby groaned inwardly before a slight mewl of pleasure left her when Weiss pressed gently on one of her more sensitive spots within her. Wanting to regain some ground, she brought her own hand to Weiss’s entrance and began to caress it with her fingers, drawing out a pleasured gasp from her lover.

“Mmmm Ruby…” Weiss purred as she began to grind her hips against Ruby’s hand, biting her lip as she sought further contact with her lover’s digits. “That feels so _fucking_ good, baby…” She husked as she lost herself in Ruby’s touch.

Hearing Weiss curse in such a manner was very much unlike her... To other people, that is. But when the two of them made love to each other, Weiss would sometimes end up using far more colorful vocabulary to get her point across, and it was always a turn on for Ruby. It was a side that only she had the privilege of seeing.

“You know what I love most?” Ruby started between shallow breaths, “That I’m the only one that gets to see this amazingly sexy side of you, no one else… I feel so special, I can’t even put it into words…”

With a smile and a gentle kiss from Weiss, the two women fell into a conjoined spell of lust and affection. Moans and gasps echoed through the living room as they leaned into one another, their foreheads met as their breasts pushed against one another, the sensation of their nipples rubbing against each other in passing sent their lust soaring even higher than before.

Desiring even more contact with her lover, Ruby closed her eyes as she planted on Weiss’s lips a crushing kiss, tracing the outline of them with the tip of her tongue before meeting Weiss’s own tongue in the middle as the two joined in a deeply passionate kiss.

Having Weiss so close to her as they made out passionately and touched each other _was_ incredible, yes… But it wasn’t enough for Ruby. She wanted Weiss to truly lose herself in a paradise of lustful passion… Ruby wanted to hear Weiss scream her name. Parting the lips of her entrance with her index and pink finger, Ruby pushed her well-lubricated middle and ring fingers straight into her lovers awaiting and eager pussy.

The moan that escaped Weiss as Ruby delved deeper into her was caught in Ruby’s mouth, causing it to come out muffled amidst the deep kiss they were sharing. Breaking the kiss with Weiss, Ruby kept her close by sucking her bottom lip into her mouth, staring lovingly into lust laden pale blues as she buried her fingers as deeply as she could.

A low moan escaped Weiss as her lithe form quivered from the sensations of her lover filling her, and with a wet _pop_ , Ruby released her lower lip, granting her the ability to speak once more before thrusting her fingers in a fast rhythm.

“Oh, god, yes…” Weiss whispered as her hips rolled with the rhythm of Ruby’s fast paced thrusts, made possible only by her far shorter nails that her own fingers, which still moved at a gentle pace in order to keep from hurting her. Thankful for Weiss’s gentleness with her, Ruby placed another kiss upon her lips before speaking in a silky whisper, her hot breath brushing against her swollen and reddened lips.

“Does that feel good, Snowpea?”

“Yes! So good, baby… Harder, please!” Weiss pleaded frantically amidst a raspy tone littered with erratic breaths, and who was Ruby to deny her lover’s most lustful desires? Licking her lips, Ruby kicked up the speed of her thrusts and by extension, their strength, as what was once gentle lovemaking turned into a fiery passion that burned with a carnal desire amidst the two lovers.

The intoxicating scent of sweat and sex laid thickly in the air around them as the quiet squelches of Ruby’s fingers thrusting into Weiss filled the room. A thin sheen of sweat covered each girl as their bodies were overwhelmed by a burning desire to finally see release, Ruby’s heart raced against her chest as her blood roared in her ears, and she knew that much of the same was true for Weiss.

Weiss’s eyes remained half-lidded as they stared into Ruby’s own, her lips were parted as a few strands of now unkempt snow-white tresses spilled over her shoulder, sticking to the thin layer of sweat that covered her lithe form. Her skin was burning to the touch against Ruby’s nipple and her pale features were utterly flushed. That combined with her now uneven breaths and airy moans of both pleasure and her name… Ruby could tell that Weiss was teetering at the edge of her climax.

“Weiss…” Ruby started as she curled her fingers upwards just a smidge, allowing her to hit Weiss’s most sensitive spot inside of her just barely, but not enough to send her off the edge, almost as if she were teasing her. “Won’t you cum for me?”

“Y-Yes! Oh, god, yes!” Weiss cried out as her body arched from the sensation. “I want nothing more than that, _meine Blume!_ T-Touch me there again, just like that! Make me scream your name!”

Hearing such a declaration from Weiss was nearly enough to send Ruby over the edge herself. She knew Weiss was far more expressive during sex, but to hear her say such things was a whole different beast in itself… And Ruby wanted nothing more than to grant her every desire and _more_.

Ruby sped up her thrusts while curling her fingers upwards the rest of the way, allowing her to now make full contact with that special spot within Weiss that drove her mad, and the efforts were well worth the reward. What once was full sentences and comprehensible words from Weiss had devolved into moans of frantic pleasure that had Ruby’s name mixed in along with irregular gasps of air.

“Ruby! P-Please!” Was all Weiss was able to convey through pants of air in the way of a comprehensible sentence, much to Ruby’s amusement. With the bubbling onset of her own climax, she decided that it was time for her to bring Weiss to what she had been waiting for.

Biting her lip, Ruby placed her thumb gently over the hood of Weiss’s clit, rubbing gentle circles against the bundle of nerves while she pressed onto that same spot inside of her. She brought her other free arm over and grabbed onto Weiss’s breast before bringing her nipple into her mouth, tracing the hardened nub with her tongue before sucking on it almost greedily.

A mess of moans mixed with Ruby’s name and a series of swears sputtered out of Weiss as she lost the rhythm of her lover’s now much faster thrusts in the midst of her impeding orgasm, and after swallowing hard, a guttural moan left her as she melted in her touch, unraveling completely around Ruby’s fingers all while she watched.

Her eyes rolled upwards before screwing tightly shut, her head lolled back, and a strangled noise escaped Weiss as waves of quaking pleasure rocked her body, causing her to arch back slightly, her short breaths left as erratic pants until finally; she cried out Ruby’s name in wanton pleasure.

Ruby moaned against Weiss’s breast when she felt Weiss’s lone finger inside of her tense up and curl upwards, her body jolted from the sudden fleeting contact on her own g-spot as she exhaled in a pleasured, muffled moan. _“I’m so close…”_

The feeling of Weiss’s pussy tightening around her fingers as her orgasm rippled through her, the act of sucking on her nipple all while her lover pressed against her own sensitive spots within… All of it caused the fire pooling in Ruby’s abdomen to burn ever brighter, to the point where she couldn’t resist anymore. She was so _close,_ she needed her release…

But that could wait. For now, she needed to make sure that Weiss came down from her orgasm as comfortably as possible. Freeing her now slightly reddened nipple from her mouth with a slight pop, Ruby brought her forehead back up to touch against Weiss’s as she stroked her cheek gently.

“I’ve gotcha’ sweetie, I’ve gotcha’. I love you…”

She whispered delicately as she traced her thumb against her cheek, peppering kisses on the other cheek as she let her come down at her own pace. Weiss took in deep breaths as her body quivered from the explosive aftershocks that still ran through her from her intense orgasm, and after some time and many breaths later, bleary pale blues reappeared from behind half-lidded fluttering eyelids. Ruby offered up a small smile to Weiss as she nuzzled into her.

“Hey there, Snowpea… How ‘ya feelin’?”

Weiss didn’t respond vocally, instead she planted a gentle kiss on Ruby’s lips with a small smile of her own, which she took as a “Feeling fantastic!” Another job well done, Ruby thought to herself with a mental pat on the back.

Knowing that Weiss was always _very_ sensitive after her climaxes, Ruby slowly and carefully pulled her fingers out of her pussy while whispering soft nothings to her, causing Weiss to shiver at the sensation as Ruby planting soft kisses on her cheek in a bid to help her come down gently from her intense climax.

Bringing her own hand down between her legs, Ruby placed it atop the hood of her clit and began to rub gentle circles on it, looking to deliver herself unto her own climax. The sensation of pleasing herself while Weiss’s own finger was still inside of her nearly sent her over the edge, her orgasm was that of an arrow that was taut against the bowstring that was her lust, and although the shot was aimed straight at the bullseye, her body, Ruby couldn’t manage to take the shot.

“Ah!” Ruby gasped in surprise when she felt Weiss’s thumb suddenly rest upon her clit, a jolt of pleasure shot through her as a smirk played itself across Weiss’s lips. “ _Meine Schatz (my sweetheart),_ you didn’t think I’d let you finish _alone_ , did you?”

Weiss’s asked betwixt deep breaths and a hoarse voice, and although she was spent, Ruby knew that her lover wouldn’t allow herself to be outdone. Without having the chance to respond, Weiss suddenly took her lips for her own as she began to rub her thumb against the hood of her clit, all while gently thrusting her finger in and out her, taking care not to be _too_ rough with her longer nails.

The feeling of Weiss’s rubbing against the hood of her love button along with her finger gently caressing the inside of her sex was proving to be far too much for Ruby, and the feeling of her tongue rolling with hers in yet another heated kiss was the bow that nearly tied the package all together.

Each of Weiss’s thrusts into her pussy was like a jolt of electricity, and every roll of the thumb against her clit left behind a trail of burning lust. All of it was far too much for her to bear and caused her mind to nearly go blank, if not for having been pre-occupied with making out with Weiss.

In need of air, both women broke the kiss and drew in deep breaths as their lips ghosted over one another. Their foreheads met once more as each got lost in their lover’s half-lidded eyes.

“Weiss, I’m so close… Please…” Ruby begged, her features flush and her body shaking in anticipation. Weiss’s eyes flickered between Ruby’s eyes and her lips, and with a quick nod she repositioned herself before placing a soft kiss on the crook of her neck, eliciting a gasp from an unprepared Ruby as one of the most sensitive spots on her body was suddenly teased.

“More, baby…” She whimpered as she craned her neck, exposing it to Weiss and allowing her to do whatever she pleased. Weiss, not wanting to waste the opportunity, continued to pepper her most erogenous zone with kisses, when suddenly, Ruby felt Weiss bite down while curling her finger upwards and hitting that spot within her once again.

If Ruby wasn’t unable to fire the proverbial arrow that represented her orgasm, then Weiss surely was. The bite on her neck wasn’t enough to push her over the edge, but the pressure Weiss provided against that spot within her most definitely was. Her breath hitched as time came to a momentary crawl, and with an airy moan, Ruby’s eyes screwed shut as she dissolved in her pleasure and surrendered herself completely to her lover’s touch.

She wanted to sing Weiss’s name, to cry it out in the pure unabated pleasure that was rippling through her body, but the only thing that came from her was a shuttering sigh of ecstasy that grew into a series of loud moans as her body trembled from the shockwaves of her toe-curling orgasm. The fire that pooled low in her abdomen now spread throughout her body as her hips jerked involuntarily with the movements of Weiss’s finger, instinctively seeking to further ride this wave of intense pleasure the farthest she could. The world around her began to fade slightly, and if she were to open her eyes Ruby was certain she’d see stars.

“I love you, _meine Herz… (my heart)_ ”

She remained grounded, however, by virtue of her lover’s soft voice whispering gentle words of affection to her, just as she did to Weiss when she was experiencing her own mind-numbing orgasm. The sensation of Weiss’s nails scraping gently against her back also acted as a buoy to help keep her consciousness afloat amidst the crashing waves of what was now turning into the aftershocks of an incredible orgasm.

“Holy crap…” Ruby, finally finding the ability to draw up her voice and form words, lead with those as her first two in response to what she just experienced. The comment earned her a giggle from Weiss as the two sunk into the couch, legs resting against one another as the thick scent of sex and sweat now became obvious to the couple.

“Are you okay, Rosebud?”

“Okay?” Ruby asked between deep breaths with a tired smile spread across her flushed cheeks. “I feel amazin’ honeybun…” Her eyes fluttered open and were greeted by Weiss’s own as they were still touching foreheads, the two lovers gazed deeply into each other’s eyes before sharing one last kiss, Ruby cupped Weiss’s cheek as the two stayed like that for a moment before breaking free and separating from each other to give some personal space back to one another.

Truthfully, it had been a few days since she and Weiss had made love to each other, and in a way, Ruby was slightly touch starved, so it was no surprise to her that this particular orgasm was _much_ stronger than her usual ones.

“Do _you_ feel a bit better now, Snowpea?” Ruby asked between slowly calming breaths. “Sorry if I just sorta forced it onto you’n’all... I just wanted to show you that I appreciate everything you do and that I’m thankful for you, everyday… I guess I sorta’ lost control there and it became _that_ …”

With a roll of her eyes, Weiss sat up slightly and cuddled into Ruby before flicking her on the nose slightly, earning a yip, a furrowed brow and a pout from her in doing so.

“You should know that I _always_ feel amazing when I’m with you, whether we make love or not… And if I didn’t want to have sex, I would have voiced my desire in such… That being said, I felt _unglaublich (incredible),_ my love.”

Smiling, Weiss continued while entwining her fingers with Ruby’s. “And I know you feel that way, Ruby... You tell me all the time, after all… And that means the world to me.”

Weiss rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “There isn’t a day that goes by where I don’t appreciate everything _you_ do as well, you know… I can’t begin to put into words just how thankful I am to have you in my life. And I know that no matter how frustrated I may be at the end of the week, things will be all right, because I’ll always come back home to you.”

The endearing words Weiss shared caused Ruby’s heart to swell with love and soar far beyond cloud nine, her pout curved into a full smile as she kissed her on the cheek. “You’ll always have me to come home to, so long as you’ll have me. And… Can I have you promise me something?”

At that, a singular snow-white brow rose as Weiss became immediately apprehensive, though after a moment a sigh left her as her lips turned into a lopsided smile. “I’ll have to hear what this so-called promise is before I say anything, Rosebud…”

“Promise me that you’ll never try and hide from me your frustrations or desire to vent again?… I know you mean well’n’all, but I’m here for _every_ part of you, Weiss, even the part that get frustrated and needs to vent. It… sorta’ hurt knowing you tried to keep it bottled up inside, which I’m sure you’ve done before, but… Y’know that bottling this up ain’t good.”

Ruby’s smile slowly died out overtime until her mouth curved into a smidge of a frown, causing Weiss’s own lopsided smile to drop as her brows lowered ever so slightly. With another sigh, Weiss reached forward and cupped Ruby’s cheek gently.

“I’m sorry, Ruby. I didn’t mean to upset you. I just…” Weiss sighed, “I don’t want you to associate me coming home on Friday evenings to me complaining about work. That’s the _last_ thing I want that to be associated with.”

“The only thing I associate Friday evenings with is you being here in my arms as we ring in the weekend together… I don’t think about you complainin’ about work at all, sweetie. That’s the _last_ thing on my mind.”

“…Promise?” Weiss asked in a quiet voice, obviously feeling self-conscious about the topic. Ruby held onto Weiss’s hand a bit tighter as she nodded firmly with a toothy grin.

“I promise on Crescent Rose and my love for you.”

“You dolt… Crescent Rose is right there, y’know, she can hear you…” Weiss responded with a smile as she kissed Ruby on the cheek once again, when the sounds of Weiss’s stomach grumbling resounded between the two. Weiss placed her fingers upon her lips in embarrassment all while Ruby chortled.

“Sounds like _someone_ is hungry…” Ruby cooed as she brushed some of Weiss’s unkempt locks behind her ear.

“Considering I skipped lunch today, that doesn’t surprise me in the least… I could use some after-sex snacks…”

“One jar of chocolate chip cookies and tea coming right up!” Ruby chirped as she stood up from the couch with a smile before shivering slightly as the cold air brushed against her thoroughly soaked thighs and entrance. “And a wet washcloth for us to clean up with…”

“Are you certain, Rosebud? I could go get it, I’m the one who wants it after all…”

Ruby, however, waved off Weiss’s objection as she stepped towards the kitchen. “I’ve got it, _meine Prinzessin (my Princess)._ Why not setup the TV so we can watch a show and cuddle under the blanket? I can take care of the snacks.”

“Very well, if you insist… I’ll also be ordering take-out today, so we can just cuddle and relax for the rest of the evening. Does that sound good, my love?”

“Sounds peachy keen, jellybean!” Ruby hollered out her approval from the kitchen as she got to work on getting the washcloth and snacks prepared for Weiss and her, when she suddenly heard her phone’s text alert sound ring through the Kitchen, where it was charging atop one of the counters.

Placing the kettle to boil, Ruby rushed to her phone and woke the phone’s screen to see who the message was from.

**4 New Messages**

**NepNep**

_“Neptune? He doesn't message me often...”_ Curious, Ruby tapped the screen of her phone to unlock it, opened her messages and quickly made her way into the conversation.

 **NepNep: “** Hey RuRu! Just wanted to let you know that my company finished the provisional version of the dress that you commissioned for the Schnee Gala. Might I add that I personally worked on this dress? Anyway, I sent a few pictures to it, check ‘em out and lemme know whatcha think! You gotta come around for the fitting though so we can make sure we got this done right before you go and show off your goods! And don’t worry, Weiss doesn’t know a thing still!”

 _“The dress is done!?”_ Excitedly, Ruby scrolled through the messages and tapped on the first picture, but what awaited her was unlike anything she had ever seen before…

Staring back at her from her phone was a beautiful black one shoulder long-sleeved gown that had red accents at the hems of the gown, and at the collar of the long sleeve was a design of rose petals that complemented the red hem. On the mannequin that wore the dress was a black lace glove that complemented the more mature appeal of the dress, and draped across the neck was a silver rosary with a ruby red gem in the middle that looked _very_ familiar to Ruby…

_“Is that supposed to b-“_

“Ruby?”

Weiss suddenly called out from behind her, causing Ruby to yelp out in surprise before quickly locking her phone and hiding it behind herself. “W-W-Weiss! Hey there, sexy thing! Whatcha’ doin’ in here being all beautiful and naked?”

Pale blues closed halfway as Weiss crossed her arms and cocked a singular brow upwards. “The same can be asked of you, Ruby Rose. I came in here to get the washcloth since its starting to become a little uncomfortable down there… Why, pray tell, are you in here hiding your phone behind that sexy behind of yours?”

“Oh this? Oh, y’know! Just… saw a message from Yang is all, sisterly stuff, secret, Yang asking me if one boob looks bigger than the other, you know how she is, that sorta thing.”

Ruby tried her best at lying to Weiss, something she knew was nearly impossible to do… And evidently so, as Weiss tapped her foot against the floor as she waited for the truth, and after a brief staring match, Ruby let out a sigh as she brought her arms to her side.

“Alright, alright… It wasn’t that.” Ruby sighed.

“I’m well aware.” Weiss responded in a matter of fact tone.

“But you’ll find out really soon! Its gotta’ stay a secret for now though, Snowpea.” Ruby brought her hands together in a praying motion with a wink. “I promise it’ll be worth the wait!… Trust me?”

Weiss stared at Ruby with her brow risen just a smidge for a few seconds, before sighing and shaking her head with a smile. “Of course, I trust you, Ruby, so I’ll take your word on that… I’ll go and grab us our pajamas from the room, Hurry up with the snacks, okay? The show is about to start, it’s something about some guys bizarre adventure, it sounds interesting.”

“Aye aye, mon Capitan!” Ruby said with a salute as Weiss left the room with the prepared washcloth in hand. As soon as she was out of view, Ruby heaved a sigh before unlocking her phone once more to look at the picture again, unable to fight the smile that spread across her cheeks as she did so.

_“I can’t wait until I can wear this dress for you, Weiss…”_

______________________

_~To be continued~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way until the end. I really hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As I said, I wrote this chapter over the course of the last few days or so, so I'm preeeetty burnt out. I'll also be getting the next chapter of my other story out shortly, so I won't be able to take much of a break.
> 
> I've been wondering how many chapters this will story have... And the answer I have arrived at is is: I don't know! Honestly, I don't know how far I'll be taking this story, as it's something I do on the side. Either way, I'll try to deliver the best chapters I can when I have the time, so please look forward to them.
> 
> Thank you again for reading this chapter, take care of yourselves and each other, and as always, be well... And for those who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving!


	5. Questions and Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! I have returned with another chapter for this story that just seems to keep on going and going!
> 
> I want to preface with the fact that this chapter will NOT have any in-depth sexual scenes or smut. I wanted to take this chapter to actually fill out the story a bit more. That, and get my mind and hands warm at writing for another couple that hasn't gotten enough attention in this story! Fret not, though, There WILL be more smut chapters coming!
> 
> As I said before, I wanted to put some chapters that details what happens before the night of the Gala, and this is going to be one of who knows how many before we make it to that day!
> 
> I also took the time to update Chapter 1 and fix all of the errors I made in the past, POV hopping, spelling errors and outright words missing and the like, much like one of my previous stories I just updated recently. It was a mess! It was more for anyone who discovers the story for the first time, so they didn't have to wade through all of that. So as always, a reread isn't necessary if you remember the first chapter, though you're welcome to if you'd like!
> 
> As always, apologies for any formatting issues, spelling errors and weird bits. That said, I hope you enjoy!

In the proud city of Vale, bustling with individuals from all walks of life, there never exists a dull moment. From the moment the sun begins to rise at its earliest convenience, to when it sets and winks at the moon as it comes to play its part in the day, there’s always a moment worth cherishing, a moment worth experiencing, or even, a moment worth creating.

For this particular moment in a warm, mid-summer Saturday morning, it seemed like that would remain to be the case. Blowing through light purple silk curtains was a gentle breeze that whisked freely through the room, brushing gently against fair-skinned cheeks and sending stray strands of raven-colored hair fluttering in the air.

Wrapped around a lone purple colored finger nail was a coil of blonde hair, strands dancing their way down that same finger until it was covered completely in locks of golden beauty. The wind blew through the room once more, this time its gales far stronger than the last, causing a lone black tail to wrap around that same fair-skin toned waist while a slight shiver ran down the spine of its owner.

“You could hardly tell its Summer with these morning breezes...”

Those words, barely above a whisper, came from the voice of Blake Belladonna as she shivered from the gales brushing against her bare skin. Wrapped around her were the muscular, yet lean arms of her lover Yang Xiao Long, providing her a modicum of precious warmth amidst the early morning chill as she slept beside her.

Smiling, Blake planted a gentle kiss on her lover’s cheek as she relished in the presence of her everything. From the comforting warmth that radiated from her, to the uniquely soft scent that Blake just _couldn’t_ put her finger on in terms of how to describe it… _This_ was one of those moments in the city of Vale that were worth cherishing and experiencing.

“Mmmm…”

Blake’s ears twitched at the low, drowsy hum that escaped her lover as she shuffled around beside her. Before long, once shut eyelids fluttered open, revealing behind them bleary lilacs that glanced around the room lazily before finally finding and settling upon Blake’s own bright yellows.

“Well, good morning Sunshine. Did my little kiss wake you?”

A low rumble of laughter left Yang as she held Blake a tinge closer, and without a word shared, Yang captured her lips for her own, and Blake was all too willing to melt in her embrace and touch. After all, in Blake’s heart, there was no better moment to have at the start of the weekend than being in her lover’s embrace.

“It did, but you won’t find me complaining about that.” Yang started in a raspy voice, her fingers carding through Blake’s unkempt tresses as they gazed lovingly at one another. “Good morning to you, too, kitten. Slept well?”

“We forgot to close the window last night, so my behind is a bit… chilled. Aside from that, yeah, I slept well. Always do when I’m beside you.”

Yang chuckled as lilacs sparkled in the sunlight peeking through the curtains, captivating Blake and stealing her attention from everything else as she lost herself in her gaze… When she noticed a sudden playful glint shine within her eyes.

“Yang… What are you plan- Eep!”

Before Blake could finish her sentence, she suddenly felt herself swing around on the bed, eliciting a yip from her as her world spun momentarily until she found herself atop of Yang, their noses touching while Yang’s arms held her tight and securely.

“Your butt’s cold, huh?” Yang’s voice rang husky with a hint of bleariness as her hands began to run themselves slowly across the span of her back, caressing every inch of fair skin with an experienced touch beneath slightly calloused fingertips. “Why not I help warm up those buns?”

A groan escaped Blake at the comment, though the signature characteristic of her lover’s eyebrows waggling following her joke was all it took for Blake to let the comment slide, as she always did. Yang truly knew how to work her, in more ways than one.

“That wasn’t a no~” Yang sung as her hands danced their way down towards Blake’s behind, bright yellow nails scraping lines of playful passion across her skin that brought Blake to hiss slightly, she bit her lip in and her tail flicked from one direction to the next languidly as she anticipated her lover’s next move.

“B-Babe… You just woke up, How do you manage to have _this_ much libido when you’re half asleep?”

“I contribute that to you being naked while lying on top of me right now.”

Yang commented as her hands finally rested upon what she would often call the “Promise Land”. She cupped Blake's pert behind and gave it a gentle squeeze, eliciting from her a soft moan of both pleasure and relief, equal parts of being touched while simultaneously relishing the warmth her lover’s touch provided.

She couldn’t help but sink into Yang’s body, she nestled her face into the crook of her neck as she savored the sensations of both pleasure and warmth with gentle pants of hot breath grazing over her lover’s skin. “Y-Yang…” Blake whispered in her ear as she leaned into her touch, that same whisper elevated to a gasp when she felt a hand slink between her thighs and gently caress her core.

“Ahh!” The sudden touch on such a sensitive spot caused Blake to cry out as her head jerked upwards wantonly, eyes widened as Yang’s fingers teased every inch and fold of her lips below, causing a heat to pool between her legs that only grew hotter with every stroke of her fingers.

“Look at you, Kitten…” Yang’s lips ghosted over her neck, just shy of inches from touching her. Hot breath grazed her skin as she slowly pushed her towards the precipice of pure pleasure with her touch. “Unraveling like this so early in the morning… It never gets old, watching you get sooooo worked up…” Yang mused, her words elongating as she gently caressed the overly sensitive bundle of nerves hidden beneath the hood with her finger, sending sparks of delightful pleasure coursing through Blake’s spine as she gasped once more.

“M-More!”—Blake begged as her toes curled pleadingly, helplessly—“P-Please baby, more of that…!” Another gasp left her that quickly melted into something between a moan and a sigh as a lone finger finally pushed its way into her needy pussy. “G-God, yessss…” She hissed in half-lidded bliss as she received just what she wanted from her lover and not a moment too sooner. she leaned into the crook of her lover’s neck once more, taking in that lustful scent while peppering gentle kisses across her skin as she rode the waves of pleasure that Yang’s lone finger brought her.

“A fair skinned maiden, resting atop my bosom as she revels in the delight of skinship brought only by my delicate and intimate touch… What a captivating sight that nearly burns my mortal eyes…”

Yang spoke in a velvety tone as she continued to caress her behind with one hand while gently thrusting her finger in and out of her with the other. Blake rose a singular brow as a smirk took over her features, she sat up to meet Yang’s alluring lilacs, their noses shy of inches apart. “Been reading one of my books, have you?”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that accusation!” Yang said while beaming her shining grin that always managed to brighten her day, no matter the time nor place. Blake, all the while, couldn’t help but roll her eyes stealing a kiss for herself. The mood had played itself out, and although Blake wished to continue, she knew they both had a day ahead of them that they each needed to see to.

“Yes, well… As comfortable as this is, and as incredible as I feel right now, being so close to you, having you inside me and all… We both need to get up, babe. You have an appointment with the mechanic, and I have to clean this house up. Your future Sister-in-law is coming soon, remember?”

At that, Yang’s smile turned lopsided as she shook her head slowly. “Still try’na get used to the idea of that…”

Blake chuckled before she lifted herself off of Yang’s finger, shuddering at the sensation of the lithe digit leaving her (not to mention wading in the slight disappointment of their impromptu love making needing to be cut short). She shifted herself off of Yang’s waist and stood up from the bed, shivering at the feeling of the cold wood floor beneath her bare feet. “Really? Here I thought you’d have been preparing a long while for that day to come. You saw how infatuated Weiss was when she first laid eyes on your sister.”

“It ain’t just that.” Yang started as she, too, stood up from the bed while cleaning her finger on a small rag sitting on the nightstand. She stretched her arms out and let free a long moan as the sounds of her joints popping in various areas around her body echoed through the room, causing Blake to both shiver and cringe at the sound as a result of her stronger sense of hearing.

“It’s just that… There’s a real possibility of it happening any day now that Weiss will pop the question! My little sister’s gonna’ get engaged! My baby girl…”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh at her lover’s hysterics while she brushed her hair in front of the large mirror sitting atop the vanity in their room. She passed the brush through her slightly knotted tresses as she watched in the reflection her lover begin to shuffle around the room and grab whatever she needed to take her morning shower.

“Yes, she may be your little sister, but do remember that Ruby is a grown adult now. We may only be two years older than her, but she’s rather mature for her age.”

“Don’t remind me, Kitten…” Yang started before sighing wistfully. “I remember when she first transferred to our high school back then from Patch, she was so young and nervous… But she blossomed into her own and everyone adored her! She’s grown so much, it’s sorta’ hard to see it all…” Her hands waved around each other in an attempt to convey her feelings. “I dunno’, unfold! Y’know what I mean?”

Blake nodded as Yang stepped behind her while airing her motherly woes out unto her. She knew that Yang had a protective mother bear side to herself, _especially_ when it came to Ruby. Heck, she had Weiss go through a practical gauntlet of approvals before she was willing to even consider her a candidate for dating Ruby.

Placing her hairbrush down onto the vanity, Blake took Yang’s own brush into her hand and allowed her to take a seat in front of the mirror, which Yang took with a smile and a soft kiss on the cheek as a show of thanks. Smiling herself, Blake ran her fingers carefully through her unkempt locks of golden hair to free the strands from any unruly knots they found themselves tied in before beginning to gently pass the brush through her hair.

“I know, sweetheart… It’ll be a big change for not just yourself, but for the entire family, and no doubt for the better, of course… But there comes a time where all mother’s must let their children leave the proverbial nest. Believe me, Dad had one hell of a time coming to terms with me moving in with you, and he _adores_ you.”

Blake took a breath while brushing some stray strands of Yang’s hair behind her ear. “And now, it’s your turn. You have to be willing to let Ruby make that big decision as to whether she’s ready to be engaged to someone or not, and support her throughout whatever decision she makes… Though I think we both know what she’ll say whenever Weiss drops to a knee.”

Yang answered all of what was said with a simple nod, Blake watched as her eyes shifted down to her lap while she sat in silence briefly before drawing up her voice to respond. “You’re right, Blake. I just…”—Her hands balled up into a fist as her brow knitted—“…I wonder if I did well enough in helping to raise her into a fine young woman, that’s all… Do you think… She would proud?”

Blake stood silently as she continued to brush the rest of Yang’s hair gently, taking care to ensure that each strand was free of knots and flowing as beautifully as it always did. Placing the brush atop the vanity table, she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Yang’s shoulders, hugging her closely while nestling her chin atop her shoulder…

“…I _know_ Summer’s proud, Yang.” Blake’s reassurance came out gentle, in a voice barely above a whisper. “You helped raise Ruby into such a fine young woman, and Weiss is the _luckiest_ person in Remnant to have her in her life... I know that Tai, Summer and Raven are all so proud of everything you’ve done for her, everything you sacrificed so she could grow up as happy as she did and blossom into the beautiful young woman that she is now…”

Blake kissed her gently on her cheek, earning from Yang a quiet, yet content hum as her hand rested gently upon her own. “Thank you, Blake… Hearing that really means a lot, you have no idea… I guess I’m just nervous about it, that’s all.”

“I can imagine.” Blake responded while nestling her head into the crook of Yang’s neck. “It’s going to be a big change, but an exciting one nonetheless… Besides, Weiss hasn’t asked for your approval yet. Aside from Tai, you’re the most important person’s approval she’s looking to obtain, and something tells me you’ll be the first one she goes to. If that’s the case, you’ll be setting the tone of both her expectations _and_ confidence when asking your father for her hand in marriage.”

“Oh, yes, thank you Blake. Like I needed _that_ pressure on my shoulders.” Yang groaned while shaking her head, earning from Blake a hearty giggle as she placed another kiss upon her cheeks.

“You’re most certainly welcome, my sunshine.” Tapping her shoulder playfully, Blake removed her arms from around Yang and made way for the entrance of their room. “Now, let’s get ourselves ready for the day. I have to get the house cleaned up and shower before Weiss makes it here in the afternoon, and _you_ have an appointment with the mechanic to fix Bumblebee.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know...” She heard Yang mumble from behind herself. Before Blake could make it out of the room, she felt the warm embrace of her lover’s arms once more as they wrapped around her from behind, eliciting a surprised yelp from her.

“Y-Yang?” Blake called out as the hold on her tightened ever so slightly, golden tresses draped over her shoulder as Yang rested her forehead atop the crown of her head.

“Thank you, Blake, really… For everything you said. It just… It really means a lot to hear that.”

“Yang…”

Blake rested her hand gently upon Yang’s toned bicep as she closed her eyes, taking in her lover’s warm embrace and scent as the two stood still, basking in the presence of each other’s love.

“That being said…” Yang suddenly spoke out, cutting the silence when she suddenly bent over and lifted Blake up from the ground and into a princess carry, causing Blake to yelp out in surprise once more.

“Y-Yang? What are you doing?”

“You and I are _totally_ bathing together. It saves time _and_ water, even though we don’t really _need_ to save the latter.” Yang grinned as she carried Blake towards the bathroom with ease as if she weighed nothing. “Besides, we need to finish what we started earlier…”

As much as Blake wanted to protest, knowing she had to get the house cleaned up and a meal prepared in anticipation for their best friend’s arrival… She knew that there was a lot weighing on Yang’s mind, and what was a lover’s duty than to help soothe that which pains and burdens the one you love most?

“Oh, fine…” Blake acquiesced with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Yang’s neck. “Take me away, sunshine.”

“With pleasure!… For both you and I.” Yang teased with a smirk, Blake rolled her eyes in response before kissing her, this time far more lustfully than she did previously. She could entertain her lover’s desires for now, she knew they had time to spare…

____________________

“ _Meine Gott (My God),_ it’s so hot…”

A pale hand wiped against a brow veiled in a thin sheen of sweat made courtesy of the blaring sun above, the scorching heat nearly ruining for Weiss what was an otherwise beautiful afternoon in the bustling town of Vale. A whopping 80 degrees Fahrenheit, or 26 degrees Celcius for those whom hail from the Northern and Eastern parts of Remnant

For her, a nice cold day spent reading in front of a window with a cup of coffee would suit her far better than a hot one, heck, even 70 degrees was enough to bother her outrightly! With living in the middle of Remnant however, in the heart of Vale, she was grateful enough to have all four seasons to experience, unlike the other parts of the world which mostly experience one season, or two of them if they’re lucky that year.

A gentle breeze whisked along the way, briskly sending along stray strands of snow-white as the occasional car hummed along in the street beside her. The chorus of children’s laughter as they played together outside of their houses and along the sidewalk could be heard alongside the occasional song from the birds residing above. All things considered, regardless of the heat, Weiss couldn’t say that the day itself was awful in any way.

Her hand passed over the white sun dress she wore, the sounds of her wedges clacking against the concrete beneath kept both her woes and thoughts company amidst the silence brought about by her solitary travels. “Today’s the day…” She mumbled while walking down the stretching block towards her destination, the Xiao-Long Belladonna residence. Thankfully, their house was fairly close to her condo, meaning that the walk in the blazing heat was short, but that came with its downsides… It gave her less time to prepare herself to ask Yang the big question.

“Don’t get cold feet now, Weiss. Deep breaths, you can do this. This is for Ruby and yours future.” Weiss psyched herself up while pumping her fists in front of her slightly. Yes, it was all for their future together as a couple and, hopefully, as a family.

A sudden vibration in her purse bought her thoughts to a halt. “Oh, my phone…” She popped her purse open, fished for the device in question and pulled it out, reading the notification she received as the screen came to life.

**1 New Message**

**Pyrrha N.**

“Pyrrha?” She tapped the notification to unlock her phone, opening the message with a _pop_.

 **Pyrrha N.:** “Don’t think I forgot about today! Don’t be nervous, Weiss. You’ve dealt with so many nerve-wracking situations! (Need I remind you about when you first asked Ruby out?) Its all prepared you for this moment! Don’t show that you’re afraid, be confident and sincere! (That’s what Jaune did with my parents at any rate, he said it worked.) Good luck from both Nora, Ren, Jaune and I! <3”

“She remembered…” Smiling, Weiss took her phone in both hands and quickly tapped her response out. _“Thank you, Pyrrha. That’s just what I needed, I’m starting to get the nervous jitters as it is. I’ll let you know how it goes as soon as I make it home this evening.”_

Tapping the send button, she locked the phone and placed it back into her purse before heaving a long sigh. Even though she had the support of both friends and family, it did nothing to squelch the butterflies and nervous jitters inside of her.

Weiss knew that Yang at the very least was aware that she had every intention on marrying her younger sister sometime in the future, but there was never a formal mention of such within a conversation, only in passing jests and comments. “Yang is so protective of Ruby, who knows how she’ll really act when it comes to something as serious as this…”

A shiver ran down Weiss’s spine as memories of their high school days came back to her in troves. Memories of the trials she had to go through just for Yang’s approval to date Ruby… Memories of the beatings some of the guys used to get when they’d hit on Ruby provocatively…

“I highly doubt things will get to that…” Still, the thought of such was enough to cause her blood to run cold. There were a couple of rules in school that were generally passed around, practically followed by law.

Rule One: Never piss off Schnee.

Rule Two: _Never_ piss off Xiao Long _or_ upset Ruby Rose.

There were a couple of smaller ones, like never falling asleep in Professor Oobleck’s class, but those were the general rules followed by the student body, and they always made Weiss chuckle at the prospect of them in hindsight. As loathe as she was to admit it, she _did_ have quite the attitude when one would incur her ire, even if her fuse was comparatively long to Yang’s.

That attitude, however, didn’t last long when Ruby Rose entered her life. Weiss wasn’t sure what it was at the time, but whenever Ruby was around her, things were just… _brighter_. It was hard for her to stay angry at something when she had someone so chipper by her side to help soothe her anger, be it with a small joke or a simple smile and a reassurance that things would be okay.

“Just another one of the many things I love about her…”

She mumbled with a smile. Even the thought of her was enough to help wash the nervousness of the upcoming conversation away, and after humming a few of Ruby’s songs that she always played for her upon request, Weiss found herself standing on the front steps of the Xiao-Long Belladonna household.

For what it was, the size of the house itself was rather modest. A simple two story building with the outside painted a soft purple and a front porch for a couple of people to sit on, should they choose. Pair that with a drive-way and an attached garage, and you had the Xiao-Long Belladonna residency in a nutshell.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss rang the doorbell for the household and awaited for the door to open. What awaited behind that door, however, she was not expecting nor prepared for as it swung open. “Weiss!” An all too (unfortunately) familiar voice called out joyfully, a wide grin on their features and a brown tail swishing to and fro.

“S-Sun!?” Weiss called out, shocked by the sudden encounter. Standing at the doorway was none other than Sun Wukong, best friend of Blake, fashion and party extraordinaire. “What are you doing here!? And where’s Blake?”

“Well hello to you, too, Ice Queen!” He responded with crossed arms and a frown. “Blake asked me to get the door ‘cause she’s in the kitchen getting something ready for lunch. I just happened to stop by quickly to drop something off that belonged to her.”

Moving to the side, Sun motioned for Weiss to step inside while bowing slightly with his eyes closed. “Please, by your entry, my dear madame…” He said in jest while obviously trying his best to stifle his laughter. Weiss, all the while, rolled her eyes and shook her head while stepping into the house and past the man, but not before flicking him on the forehead.

“Ow!”

“Thank you, Sun. You’re as gentlemanly as always.” Weiss responded while slipping her sandals off and placing them off to the side, all while he grumbled as he rubbed the now slightly sore spot on his head.

“Yeah, yeah…” He nodded his head to the side, towards the door. “Anyway, I’m getting outta’ here, ‘gotta head back to Nep's. I just came by to return a book that he borrowed from Blake, asked me to return it for him since he’s busy.”

“Busy? He couldn’t spare the ten minutes to come this way himself?” Weiss inquired while she placed her purse on the wooden coat rack next to the door.

“Uh, yeah? He’s busy right now at the shop. Y’know, helping get the final touches on the dress for Ru-Ow!”

Sun’s sentence was cut off abruptly as he yowled in pain, causing Weiss to jump in place and snap her head towards him only to see her best friend, Blake, right beside him with her elbow jetted out.

“You’re going to be late if you stay around here any longer, Sun. Neptune is still waiting for you, y’know.” Blake commented tonelessly, her eyes closed and her brows drawn together all while Sun nodded and made his way to the door, rubbing his ribs while doing so.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m goin’… It was good to see you Ice Queen! Take care ladies, and say hi to Xiao Long for me!” With that, Sun quickly made his way out of the house and off on his merry way, leaving the two ladies standing in silence briefly.

“I do wish everyone would stop calling me that…” Weiss was the first to speak, heaving an exhausted sigh betwixt her words. Blake, all the while, simply chuckled while shaking her head.

“I’m more surprised you haven’t gotten used to that nomenclature, already. It’s been years since Yang gave that to you, y’know…” Blake commented before the two joined one another in a brief hug. “It’s good to see you again. Thanks for coming by today.”

“It’s good to see you as well, Blake, and thank you for having me over.” With that, the two broke away from one another with Blake leading her into the living room.

“I have some iced tea being prepared right now, compliments of the scorchingly hot day for our dear Heiress. I’ll have it out momentarily so please, get comfy as always.”

Although Weiss couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the comment, she did so with a smile. She knew it was a joke, after all, and that Blake meant well. An ice cold drink to cool herself off sounded _amazing_ , and who else better to share that with than her best friend.

She took a seat on one of the dark brown leather couches that sat in the middle of the living room, relishing in the leather that was cool to the touch on her bare legs as she sunk into the cushions with a relaxed sigh.

The light purple walls surrounding her were adorned with various pictures of both Yang and Blake’s families, as well as photos of the couple together in a variety of settings. A ceiling fan spun slowly above, circulating the chilled air around the room, and if she coupled that with the air conditioner that was on blast, Weiss found herself in something akin to an Atlesian heaven…

“Still not able to deal with the heat very well, huh?” She heard Blake call out as she came into view, holding onto a platter of assorted fruits with a jug of iced tea right in the middle. She placed the platter atop the coffee table that separated the two couches from each other. “I thought that living here in Vale for a while would at least get you used to it. This isn’t the first summer you’ve spent here, after all.”

“Yes, well…” Weiss sat up from her sunken slouch to take a proper posture as Blake handed her a cup of tea, which she took with a smile. “While this isn’t my first Summer here, it’s most certainly the hottest I’ve endured.”

“Oh come on, it’s not _that_ hot…” Blake commented while pouring herself a cup of tea before taking a seat opposite of Weiss, who’s hands were up in the air in feigned, playful annoyance.

“Honey, you’re from _Menagerie_ , its practically _always_ Summer there!”

Blake hummed as her lips curved upwards into a slight smile while her teacup hovered over her lips. “You speak no falsehoods. That’d explain me being able to deal with Yang’s natural body heat.”

“Isn’t it _you_ that says her hands are too clammy to hold at times?” Weiss rebutted with a lone snow-white brow cocked upwards. At that, Blake took a sip of her tea before letting free a low rumble of laughter.

“To that, I plead the fifth.”

The joke brought the girls to share a round of boisterous laughter before they enjoyed their tea in a short-lived silence. Weiss took in the subtle notes of peach and lemon within the chilled brew, and just by the scent alone she could tell it would taste just as incredible as it smelled. And it _did_ ; the sensation of the cold liquid rushing down her parched throat was the perfect compliment to the delightful taste of the beverage.

“So, how’s everything been for you Weiss?” Blake placed the teacup onto the table before popping a grape in her mouth. “What, with the moving permanently into Vale and all. I don’t believe we’ve sat down and spoken like this since.”

Weiss took another sip of her tea before setting the cup down on the table before her with a sigh. “Honestly? It’s been incredible. Living with Ruby has been one of the best decisions I’ve made in a while.” A smile spread across glossed lips. “I know that I’ve wanted to live with her for a while, but to actually _make_ the change, well… It’s been nothing short of amazing, and it’s had such a positive impact on my life.”

Weiss’s heart swelled as she gushed over her lover, and every word she had spoken, she truly believed in her heart. Blake, all the while, popped another grape into her mouth and took a sip of her tea when the corner of her lips pulled to a playful smirk.

“Glad to hear it… So, since you both live together, who tries to initiate the sex more?”

Weiss, holding a strawberry with the intent on taking a bite, froze in place at the inquiry. Pale blues widened and her mouth hung ajar as she looked to Blake with a shocked look, and was that some heat she felt rushing to her cheeks?

“B-Blake!” Weiss stammered as she shut her mouth and placed the strawberry onto the platter before her. “Th-that’s very uncouth of you to ask, and incredibly private…” She mumbled with a pout as she looked away from Blake, who couldn’t help but let free a chuckle.

“That doesn’t answer my question… We both know you’re _quite_ the hard one to please, if what you’ve told me in the past is any indication of such.” Blake leaned forward in her seat, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly as her playful smirk remained. “And being that Ruby is like a little sister to me, she’s told me a… _few_ things. Something about you _loving_ to do it on the weekends and how you _love_ to use… Ah, what is it called… Oh, Myrtenast-“

“Okay, okay, okay!” Weiss waved her hands in front of her with her eyes screwed shut “N-No more, I concede…” She let free a sigh, her eyes opened up to meet Blake’s playful yellows, and if she wasn’t blushing already, she was certain that she was now. “Y-Yes… I’m the one that initiates mostly.”

“No surprise.” Blake leaned back in her seat and took a bite out of an apple slice as Weiss sighed indignantly. “But…”—She took a sip of her tea—“…This isn’t what you’re really here for, is it? Typically you’re _way_ more poised and confident, but today you seem… Anxious… _Nervous.”_

Blake hit the nail on the head, not to Weiss’s surprise of course. “Nothing gets past you, does it?” She admitted with a lopsided smile.

“We’ve been friends since Middle School, honey. I can sense when something’s wrong with you with hardly any of your usual tells, and the same goes for me to you, and even Ruby I imagine.” Blake set her cup down with a smile. “What’s on your mind, Weiss?”

“That’s…” Weiss’s lips drew into a straight line as her hands cupped together atop her lap. That was an easy question to answer, but getting it out into the air was not. She still felt nervous about even mentioning it in a serious tone… _“No, now isn’t the time for self-doubt! Stow your fears, Weiss. It’s now or never!”_ Steeling herself, and taking a deep breath, she looked straight into Blake’s eyes.

“Engagement.” She twiddled her thumbs together as her voice receded with each word said. “More specifically… Asking Yang for her blessing to propose to her younger sister.”

That’s it. It was put into the air, let free to linger and do with the atmosphere as it will. Her heart pounded against her chest as Blake sat in silence. Although she didn’t show it outrightly, beneath Weiss was an anxious mess in regards to what Blake would say, and she wasn’t even the one who’s approval she needed!

“…I see.” Blake’s voice was barely above a whisper as she placed the tea cup down onto the table. “I doubt I even have to _ask_ you this, but… Are you certain Ruby is the one for you, Weiss?”

And what a silly question that was. Blake was right, there was no reason for he to ask her of such. She already knew her answer. “Is Ruby the one for me?…” Weiss brushed a lock of stray hair behind her ear as a warm smile took residency on pale features. “Yes. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else. I’ve never been more certain about anything in my life, Blake.”

Blake nodded her head slowly while cupping one hand over the other atop her lap, her straight lipped expression softened to a smile as she tilted her head. “Then I believe there’s nothing for you to fear when asking Yang for her blessing, though that’s naturally easier said than done… That being said.”

She popped a kiwi slice into her mouth, nodding her head towards the window. “Yang’s obviously not here for now, she had to visit the mechanic to see what’s wrong with Bumblebee, so you have some time to get your nerves together before she returns, and by the looks of it you definitely need it.”

“Is it that obvious?” Her warm smile turned lopsided as she rubbed her arm nervously, Blake all the while shook her head, still smiling.

“Very _._ Take a deep breath, Weiss. Things will be okay. You have to be confident, _especially_ with Yang.”—She stood up from her seat and sat beside Weiss—“Yang loves you, Weiss, and she trusts you _very_ much, believe me.” Blake placed her hand gently onto Weiss’s shoulder, giving it a supportive squeeze as she continued. “So _you_ must trust that things will be alright in turn.”

“Blake…” Weiss’s smile perked back up as she placed her hand atop Blake’s, her confidence both renewed and bolstered by the support of her friend. “Thank you. I’m doing my best, but it’s a bit different when its such an important step for our future, you know? I appreciate it all the same, however.”

A loud hum came from the table where her phone sat atop of, the screen came to life as it vibrated against the wood with a soft jingle. It was a very specific jingle that only one person had their name tied to.

“Oh, it’s Ruby…” Reaching for her phone, Weiss quickly unlocked her phone and tapped her way into the conversation between her lover and herself.

 **Ruby R.:** “Hi Snowpea! Hope you’re having a good time with Blakey and sis! I’m trying on outfits right now and couldn’t help but think about you. I miss you lots, we were talking about you today and I couldn’t help but think about being in your arms… So, let’s have lots of fun tonight with no stopping, either~”

 _“We…?”_ Weiss mused as a lone finger scratched her temple, she’d be remiss if she didn’t admit she was curious as to who Ruby was speaking of. Beneath the risqué message was an even more risqué picture of Ruby, smiling widely while her chest and lower half was fully exposed in what seemed to be a dressing room…

 _“R-Ruby!”_ Pale blues widened as her mouth went slightly ajar. Embarrassed as she was to admit it, the sight and idea of her girlfriend doing something as lewd as taking a naked photo of herself in a changing room caused a slight heat to pool between her legs. The thought of doing exactly what Ruby wanted in the evening sent her imagination down more than one pathway that she was less than comfortable mentioning aloud, _especially_ in the presence of her best friend… Who was sitting right beside her…

 _“Oh Gods… Blake…”_ If her skin was any less pale than it was, Weiss was certain she’d blanch at the realization of her friend seeing such a private picture. She snapped her head to look at Blake, who’s head was now turned away enough for her to not be looking at the phone, but close enough for Weiss to see the smirk on her features…

“I’m starting to wonder if it really _is_ you whom initiates the sex, now…” Blake couldn’t help but comment behind a thinly veiled chortle. “Never thought I’d see my little sister send-“

“Shut up!” Weiss whined, swatting Blake in the arm repeatedly all while the latter laughed the joke away. _“There’s no way I’ll ever live this moment down…”_ Weiss groaned inwardly as she continued her assault on Blake’s arm.

“Now, now…”—Blake held onto Weiss’s hand to prevent any further attacks while smirking—“I’m only kidding. I’ve helped her shop for bras in the past, it’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” The commented elicited a grumble from Weiss as she crossed her arms and pouted while looking away. “That being said, I’m glad you two still have that… _playful_ part of your relationship in tact. Some say that goes away with age, but something tells me that with Ruby, _that_ won’t go away any time soon.”

“Hmph…” Was all Weiss responded with before her pout lowered to an embarrassed frown. _“This is so embarrassing… I knew I should have checked what she sent before opening the conversation so haphazardly.”_ Weiss held no ill will towards Ruby for sending her such a picture out of the blue, she knew it was out of love and consideration, after all. She knew that the fault for this situation fell squarely on her shoulders, and hers alone. Not wanting to leave her lover on ‘Read’, she quickly tapped her response out.

_“You tease… I miss you too, I hope you’re having fun out today. Also, Blake just saw that picture, by the way, so imagine the embarrassing position I’m in now, and its all my fault… Can’t wait to see you later, hugs and kisses meine blume. (my flower.)”_

Tapping the send button, Weiss let out a sigh before looking to divert the topic of conversation elsewhere, when the sound of the front door being unlocked could be heard from the living room. She looked over she shoulder and towards the door before looking back to Blake, both girls gazes met as her heart sank. “I thought you said that Yang was going to be here later!” Weiss spoke in a hushed whisper with a furrowed brow.

“I did, I don’t know why she’s here early…” Blake, however, seemed _incredibly_ nonchalant about the entire affair, all things considered. With a shrug, she offered her best smirk to Weiss while clasping her hand on her shoulder. “Guess it’s now or never. Deep breaths.”

 _“That’s easy for **you** to say…”_ Weiss mumbled to herself inwardly as she tried her best to take deep breaths in order to calm her now racing heart. She didn’t expect Yang to come home so suddenly, and she hardly prepared her heart for the strong glares, heavy atmosphere and protectiveness that was created by bringing up the prospect of marrying Ruby Rose in front of her surrogate mother, Yang Xiao Long…

“Oh, honey!” Called out an all too familiarly loud, friendly voice. “I’m home! Earlier than usual, might I add!” Echoed the voice of one Yang Xiao Long. Winking at Weiss, Blake stood up from the couch and went out of view and towards the door, leaving her to prepare herself mentally for the talk coming.

 _“Alright, Weiss… Deep breaths. The time may have come earlier than expected, but you can do this. For Ruby and yourself…”_ Weiss psyched herself up mentally, her mind returning to that which always brought her to a calm… Ruby’s smile, the songs she’d play for her on Crescent Rose, the way she’d hold her and calm her down during times of worry and stress… Yes, _those_ were the moments that helped keep herself grounded during anxious moments like this, and surely they’d do the same once more.

“Ice Queen!” Yang chirped loudly with a grin, violently pulling Weiss out of her comforting thoughts as she plopped down on the couch beside her and pulled her in for a big hug. “Glad to see I made it in time before you went home! How’ve y’been, sugar?”

As much as Weiss was anxious for what was to come, she had to admit that, much like her sister, Yang’s presence provided a warmth and comfort that always managed to swat away her worries and anxiety.

“Hello, Yang.” Weiss wrapped her arms around her sunny friend with a smile. “It’s good to see you, too. I’m doing well, and from the looks, you are too.” They broke away from one another, Yang’s hand remained clasped on Weiss’s shoulder as her head tilted slightly while she smiled still.

“All my favorite ladies are here with me, sans Ruby, so I’m doin’ good!” Weiss nodded slowly, her gaze shifting towards the floor as she fell into silence. “…Alright, what’s goin’ on? Normally you’d have more of a bite when I’m as “loud and rambunctious” as you put it. Y’got in it with Rubes or something?”

“Oh, no!”—Weiss waved her hands in front of herself while shaking her head—“Not at all, it’s just… I want to talk to you about something, Yang.” A deep breath to steel her nerves as pale blues met patient lilacs. “It has to do with her, R-Ruby that is, and our future together… M-marriage, to be exact.” Her voice grew quieter by the second until by the end, it had shrunk into a mere murmur. Her heart slammed against her chest as she watched Yang’s features go through a plethora of emotions… Until it finally settled on a straight-lipped, enigmatic stare.

“…I see.” Yang took a deep breath, taking her hand from Weiss’s shoulder and offering her a slight smile before standing up from the couch. “I suppose you want to have this conversation in private…” Her sunshine blonde tresses flourished as she turned on her heel and made way for the hallway. “C’mon, Weiss. Let’s go sit at the bar in the basement… We can have this talk over drinks. Kitten, you’re welcome to join if you’d like.”

“I’m going to work on getting dinner started, it’s going to take a while to cook. I’ll join you two after.” Blake called out while she stood up from the couch, prompting Weiss to stand up as well. She lent Blake a hand in helping clean up the remnants of lunch, earning herself a smile from her friend. “Thank you, Weiss and good luck. Remember, trust that things will be okay.”

Sharing a nod, they both went their separate ways, Blake making her way to the kitchen while Weiss made towards the stairwell that resided beside the stairs that lead to the second floor of the house. With each step made, the wooden stairs leading down to the basement gave a slight creak, and just from the feeling of the cold wood against her feet, Weiss was able to tell that the room was fairly chilled, much to her joy.

The room itself was lit well, residing overhead was a ceiling fan with wooden blades that were the same color of the mahogany wood on the wall with a shining polish to it. Hanging on those walls were different pictures, some taken with friends, others with family and on some, even both. In the corner was a music box and in the middle of the room, a few couches with a table separating each from one another.

The room itself was almost a spitting image of the bar that Blake’s family owned, the one she often frequented since her earlier years, Nine Lives. There was something about the atmosphere in _this_ particular setting, however, that lent to Weiss a far more comforting feeling than the atmosphere of Nine Lives... Perhaps it was the fact that she was in the home of her two best friends? She wasn’t too sure, but she wasn’t going to question it, lest she spoil the sensation.

“This place really has grown into itself, huh…” Weiss commented as she stepped further into the room, Yang let out a hum as she stepped behind the bar and began to prepare the tools needed to mix drinks for the both of them.

“We’ve spent a lot on this place, and as you can tell…”—Yang motioned her arms in a welcoming gesture—“It’s all paid off. Each picture on the wall are memories that we hold dear, with people who are special to us and the family.” She smiled while placing the shaker on the table, leaning forward while nodding towards the stool before her. “And we only invite those who are dearest to us down here. C’mon, Weiss. Take a seat.”

Smiling, Weiss took a seat on the stool opposite of Yang, who was already pulling some bottles of various alcohols and juices out of the fridge that sat atop the back bar. “So, what’ll it be, Ice Queen?”

“Hm…” Weiss eyed the selection of drinks standing proudly on display in the back bar as she pondered on what spoke to her the most… Were she to be honest, she’d never drink this early in the afternoon, but it was a special occasion and she would _definitely_ need a bit of loosening up if she were to approach this conversation with Yang without allowing her anxiety to take her over. “I think I’ll take one of your specialties.”

“That so?” Yang started with a smirk before winking. “Coming right up, then.” With that, she grabbed a few bottles of alcohol and a couple of cartons of juice before working her magic right in front of Weiss. Watching either her, Ruby or Blake work on making a drink was always a treat, seeing the tender love and care that went into making her drink of choice always made the finished product taste all the better.

“I heard from Blake that you were supposed to get Bumblebee fixed today, and that you came back earlier than expected…” Weiss started as she placed her phone atop the bar, looking to start small talk with her bartender as she worked her magic. Yang hummed, tilting her head as she began to pour the different alcohols into the shaker.

“Yeeeeah…” Yang started with an elongated strain of her word. “Turns out they need a bit more time to figure out what happened, might be an engine problem… Should be able to fix her up soon enough, though. We have the other car should we need to get anywhere.” Weiss nodded to that as she watched Yang get straight to work.

Each measurement she took, each choice of liquor she made and every shake of the mixer she performed, all of it was done with the desire to see the person on the receiving end of their magic smile… And this time was no different. Placing the shaker down, Yang dropped a few ice cubes into her glass, popped the shaker open and poured the blue tinted liquid into the glass before pushing it forward with a smile. “Here you are… I call this drink ‘Freezerburn’. Tell me what you think, sugar.”

Returning the smile, Weiss took the glass in hand, held it up in a silent toast and thanks before taking a sip of the liquor… And it **_burned_**. _“M-Meine Gott! (My god!)”_ Weiss eyes screwed shut and her brows knitted together as the liquid nearly set her throat aflame… Before a cooling sensation took over that nearly brought her to shiver. It was _amazing._ The subtle notes of blueberry that accompanied the strong burn of whatever alcohol was used to concoct the drink worked in tandem to create something that was truly delicious, though not as delicious as Ruby’s specialty drink of course.

“It’s incredible, Yang…” Weiss smiled, taking another sip before continuing. “It definitely burns going down, but suddenly it turns cold and quenches that burning sensation immediately… I can definitely see where you got the name from.”

Yang nodded, smiling before turning on her heel and grabbing both an empty glass and a couple of other bottles that were on display from the chilled back bar, presumably to mix her own drink. “Thanks for that, worked hard on that one!” She turned around with a bottle of vodka in her hand and a gallon of orange juice, pouring one into the empty glass before pouring the other. “Just like Ruby worked hard to make her own specialty drink, the ‘Red Like Rosés’.”

Weiss took another sip of the icy hot cocktail, nodding while placing the glass gently onto the bar. “I haven’t had that one in a while, I tend to keep it only for when I return from long trips as a welcome home of sorts…”

Yang hummed as she held her glass up to her lips and took a long swig of the drink before placing the glass down onto the bar with a sigh. “…How many years has it been since we first met, Weiss? Six?… Seven?” A low chuckle left Yang as she shook her head. “Time flies when you’re having fun, huh?…”

“You can say that, again…” Weiss said with her own shake of her head, taking another sip gingerly from her glass before placing it atop the bar once more.

“And for you and Ruby, it’s been…”

“Five years. Going on six when it hits October…” Weiss nodded while skimming her finger against the lip of her glass, the breeze of the ceiling fan above brushing gently against her skin as silence befell the pair.

Six long years since Weiss had met the woman that ended up changing her life forever… At first, when she met her, she thought nothing of it. She was simply a country girl who was too nice to tell anyone no, but there was so much more going on beneath all of that, that Weiss was astonished to learn more and more about her each day…

“To think…” Yang started, taking another drink, this time a much smaller sip before sighing. “I’d talk about her being engaged and married so soon. It’s kinda’ incredible, y’know?…” Yang stepped back and rested her elbows on the back bar, looking down at the ground with a slightly furrowed brow and the smallest of smiles. “Just yesterday, she was this small girl who couldn’t tie her shoes, and now… She’s going to be asked one of the most important questions of her life…” Her head shook as another sigh escaped her, her lips pulled downwards into a frown. “…I wish Summer were here to see this moment.”

At that, Weiss felt a pang of grief stab through her heart, her hand grasped onto her glass a bit tighter as those words set the mood heavily in the air. It hadn’t escaped her that Summer Rose, the mother of her girlfriend, was no longer a part of the world, and that she wasn’t able to ask for _her_ blessing as well…

“But!” Yang suddenly spoke aloud, her voice cutting through the grief in the air like a hot knife through butter, her smile livelier and the sparkle that was always present in her lilacs back as if nothing had happened to it. “I’m certain she’s watching over and has been shining on the both of you as best as she could! I’m sure she’s giving you her blessings in her own way.”

“Yang…” Weiss murmured, her cheeks spread into a small smile before she nodded. “Thank you for that. I wish I could have spoken and gotten to know her, I wish that every day, but… I try my best to do right by Ruby, in hopes that that’ll be enough for her to rest easy.”

“I’m certain that Summer’s happy as can be, knowing you’re with her. If she wasn’t, I’m sure she’d come back as a ghost and haunt us all for lettin’ it get to that point.” The joke brought a rumble of laughter from both Yang and Weiss, the latter shaking her head before sighing.

“Well, I’m glad that hasn’t happened thus far! I guess I’m doing a good job, huh?” Weiss took another sip of her drink, Yang hummed in affirmation before stepping forward, leaning against her arms as they rested on the bar.

“Seems like it… So, marrying my little Rose, huh~?” Yang’s tone turned playful as she poked Weiss’s arm. “To think the Ice Queen would pop the knee and ask someone to marry her! What went and warmed your heart over the years?” A joke at her expense, and one that Weiss had no choice but to take, though she knew it was all in playful fun. Her brows furrowed as a playful smirk spread across pale cheeks.

“Hey! You make it sound like I was terrible.” She said with a shake of her head, Yang all the while tilted her head while resting her chin atop her palm.

“No, just a lot to deal with at once.” Her retort came with the same playful smile she always had on during their teenage years, a smile that seemed to not dull with age. All Weiss could do was give a defiant “humph!”, earning from Yang a stick of her tongue and a hum of joy.

“Yes, well… It _has_ been a long time since our days in Valiant High, anyone could change in that span of time, even yours truly.” Weiss started, taking another sip of her already half-gone alcoholic beverage. “It’s been five years, to be exact... I met Ruby just when our fourth year started, and what a turbulent year that was, for more reasons than one.”

Yang nodded while taking another swig of her drink, letting out a sigh while placing the now empty glass down. “Yeah… Those _were_ some hard times for ya’, I r’member that… Thankfully Rubes was able t’help you get through that… You still remember the first day y’all met?”

Yang’s accent came out thicker, and her slang began to slip past her regularly much cleaner speech, a sign that she was beginning to succumb to the effects of her alcohol. Weiss rolled her eyes with a smile, taking another sip of her drink, but making sure to stay fairly sober for the conversation.

“Of course I remember, Yang…” Weiss looked down at the azure liquid in the glass as it reflected to her the small smile on her face… That day was one of the many that stuck with her during that year, and honestly, it was one of the few that truly made that year a highlight for her. It was almost like the Gods had decided to give her a reprieve and reward her for going through what she had, by giving her the chance to meet Ruby and start a friendship with her.

Memories of the evening they both met began to resurface in her mind. The sounds of the bar as she sat in the corner with Blake studying and finishing homework together, the scent of freshly brewed coffee and tea intermingling with the delectable smell of food… And the sound of a beautiful piece, being played on a piano by a girl _far_ too young to be in that sort of establishment, not that _she_ was in any position to talk, being an eighteen year old in a bar at the time…

Pale blues looked up to lively lilacs, the smile on her pale features strong enough to lighten up Yang’s own features as her lips curved to a smirk.

“How could I ever forget the first day I met her? It was the day my world became just a bit brighter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading until the end, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I feel bad that I don't put enough Bumblebee in the story, so I want to explore them and how writing their dynamic would be. Maybe I should write an entire chapter with only them? Maybe even write a nice long loving scene... Who knows! I definitely feel like the good ol' bees could use more love, though! If that's something you'd want to see, do let me know in the comments!
> 
> One thing is for sure, I can't wait to start writing Weiss's trip down memory lane with her and Ruby!
> 
> Like always, thank you again for reading my story, it means the world to me. Be kind to yourselves and each other, take care and love one another, and as always, please be well and take care. See you next time!


End file.
